


I still believe in destiny

by CoryFireLion



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 75,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoryFireLion/pseuds/CoryFireLion
Summary: What happens when a bard from Dungeons and Dragons is sent to Thedas? You get the formula for a limitless Inquisition, a curious Solas and a confused CullenA lot of cannon content and not cannon ;) This is my first fanfic, constructive comments will be well received :DAditional tags will be added in time ;)Chapter 23: Champions of the JustChapter 26: In hushed WhispersChapter 31: In Your heart Shall Burn
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s), Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Inquisitor & Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age) & Everyone, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Original Character & Everyone
Comments: 69
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into the Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846930) by [Pakhet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakhet/pseuds/Pakhet). 



> Hello everyone!! this is a DA:I crossover with my OC from Dungeons and Dragons 5th edition. She is a wood half-elf, I always imagine how it would be to someone so free like my character to have to take care of so many people, and to take soooo dificult decisions. About the mechanics of my OC, I will explain each of them every time it shows in any chapter. The ability scores for her are: Strength:12, Dexterity:18, Constitution:12, Intelligence:18, Wisdom:16 and Charisma:20. Her classes are bard (College of Swords, lvl 12) and wizard (War Magic lvl 8) (yes, multiclassing!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this work, this chapter will have a lot of cannon dialogue, but it will not be the rule for every chapter, just the ones I feel it shouldn't be changed ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From world to world, problems will always follow Aliana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first person view will end in chapter 5

Running. It is definitely not our style, but we can't do anything else. The heavy steps that follow us through the frozen cave resonate closer and closer to us. _Run, run, ¡run!_

I repeat it in my mind, again and again, almost dragging you to reach to the nearest door. We enter the room, I close the door and we collapse, my right shoulder is on fire, but the wound on your side is worse. I put my hands on it, but you remove them. Your gaze fixed on mine.

“You must go” Your calm but firm tone tells me that you have already made a decision, but there is no way I can go without you.

“I won’t leave you here!” Tears cloud my vision. _How long have I not cried?_ It doesn't matter, the aisle steps have stopped. A scythe blade cuts through the door, there is no more time left. I hug you and join our lips in a sweet last kiss. I don't mind dying, if it's by your side, nothing matters. Separating us, you smile at me.

“I knew you'd say that, but I'm sorry, I won't let you die” and then the world went round.

I fly away to the other side of the small room, landing on the cold floor, losing my orientation for a moment. By the time I realize what is happening, it is already late. In your hands you have the bag of cards.

“I wish Donjon's effect is to get you out of this place” The door of the room yields completely, and with its fall, the executors enter. I run to you, trying to stop you. Before they complete their work, you take out the last card. I extend my hand to take it off. "No!"

"Donjon" It's the last thing I hear before the world turns black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Someone's screams wake me up. I'm lying on a hard stone floor. _Why am I on the floor?_ My head kills me, my right shoulder has lost sensation and my ears buzz. _What was I doing?_ The screams don't stop. _Someone is in trouble._ I get up with some difficulty, but once standing I run towards the screams.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I open my eyes, I'm on the floor, on my knees, with what I would describe as a legendary migraine. _Damn, or the beer has been exceptionally good or exceptionally bad ... I'm inclined to think the latter._ I try to get up, but a sharp stab in my left arm stops me. I feel like electric power is passing from my palm to my neck.

I look at my left hand, in the palm, shining with a green glow, there is a wound that emanates an energy that I cannot recognize. At the same time, I realize that I am chained and that I am not wearing my clothes or have my bag with me. _What the hell...?_

Steps around bring me back to reality. I am surrounded by four soldiers with their swords pointing directly at me, in a room with a single door that looks like a prison. _Okay, there is definitely something wrong here, **VERY** wrong._ Just when I am going to ask what happens to the soldiers, the door swings open and two women enter quickly. One looks like she can hit a bear in the face as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her, she is wearing armor with an eye symbol with a sun behind pierced by a sword; While the other woman seems to be able to make a bear run away just by staring at it, she wears a chainmail and a hood with a brooch with the same symbol as the first woman's armor. The first one approaches me.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you right now" _Wait, kill me, you say?_ "The Conclave is destroyed, all who attended are dead, except you" _Wait, **WHAT**?_ What the woman tells me leaves me with more thoughts circling in my already rampant head. I have no idea what she is talking about. _Conclave? Dead? And I survived? To what? And they want to kill me?_ My silence must have been longer than I thought, because the woman took my left hand and spoke again.

"Explain this" her tone is cold and calm, but it shows that it takes a lot of control not to try to hit me in the face ... like a bear.

"I – can’t" my hand flashes again, it seems that this wound, this mark, has a life of its own.

"What do you mean you can't?" Patience begins to run out.

"I have no idea what it is or how it got there." _I don't even have any idea how I got here in the first place!_

“You’re lying!” The woman with the armor pounces on me, only to be stopped by the hooded woman.

"We need her Cassandra" _Ah, so her name is Cassandra. Strong name, it definitely fits her._

"Look, whatever you think I did, I'm innocent." _Or so I hope, why the hell can't I remember anything?_ The hooded woman approaches.

“Do you remember what happened, how did this began?” I begin to dig through my head, the last fragments I have of memories.

"I remember running, things were chasing me, and then ... a woman"

"A woman?" The hooded woman crossed her arms and frowned.

"She ... reached out to me and then ..." Nothing, my brain is blank. Cassandra and the hooded woman go to the door.

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I'll take her to the rift" _Leliana ... sounds like a bird, her voice is also delicate, I bet she sings like one._ Cassandra ducks and removes my chains. _How the hell did I end up in this mess?_

"What did happened?" The chains fall. I can finally get up. Cassandra has a... worried look.

"It will be easier to show it to you" and with that, we go to the door and go out into the living room of what appears to be a chapel. I quickly look around, statues of a woman adorn the part of the back of the room. _A goddess?_ Dog statues are located at the top of the pillars. _Guardian ... dogs?_ Red flags with a white sun in the center decorate the walls. _What flag is that?_ We arrived at the door, when it opens, the questions that circled in my head are replaced by one. _Where I am?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The icy breeze hits my face, the snowy landscape of a small town is illuminated by a green glow from the sky. _Wait a moment ... green glow ... of the sky?_ I look at the sky. _Oh… shit._

“We call it the Breach, it is a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It is not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the Conclave.” I look incredulous at Cassandra.

“An explosion can do that?"

“This one did. Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world.” As if answering, the Breach roars and my left hand responds. The pain of my hand travels like lightning throughout my arm and spreading throughout my body, a scream comes out of my throat before I realize it, and I’m on my knees, bent in two. Cassandra kneels beside me.

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads and it is killing you" _No, really? Thanks for the news._ "It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn’t much time" I look at Cassandra, my head feels as if it breaks in two because of the pain, my energy feels drained by the mark. _Yes, definitely, I don't have much time left._

"If you mean it is the key to closing the Breach, I think we only have one try" _I don't think it will last much longer than that._ I sigh deeply. "We should get going."

"Then...?" Cassandra looks at me as if she had expected me to answer otherwise. _So low do you think of me?_

"I’ll do what I can, whatever it takes." We stand up and head for the exit of the villa. As we walk, I hear boos and feel murderous looks on me. I can get an idea of why. _They believe that I am guilty for all this disaster._ The thought of disappointing people weighed heavily on me. _This is your fault Alek, you made me care._

I was so into my thoughts that I ignored what Cassandra said and what people said. I focused again. “… Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together, now they are dead.” _Divine Justinia, peace between mages and templars, Conclave… definitely… I'm not in Faerun._ The idea of that was terrifying, but there was no time to think about that. We arrive at a gate, the exit to the valley ... towards the Breach.

“We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves. As she did, until the Breach is sealed.” _Excellent plan, I'm sure I would have gotten along very well with her._ “There will be a trial, I can promise no more." Cassandra cuts my ties. "Thank you, seriously." I smile at her. She looks at me strangely. "Come, it's not far"

“I guess you don't talk about the Breach, right? Considering the distances…” I look at the Breach, it would take a while to get to it. They must be the smallest ones you mentioned.

"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach" True, there is not much room for error, a test would be fine. I just hope to last long enough. We reach the other side of the bridge.

"Open the gate, we are heading into the valley" We move towards a path to another bridge, soldiers in the opposite direction. Suddenly, a roar rumbled the valley, and with it, the pain returned. Stronger and more furious, and I end up on the ground. I can't see, my lungs screaming for air, Cassandra puts me on my feet. I try to catch my breath. "The pulses are coming faster now" _Really?_ “The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear and the more demons we face.”

Easing my breathings, I asked “How did I survive the explosion?"

As we move back towards the bridge, Cassandra responds "They said you ... step out of a rift, then fell unconscious. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was. Everything farther in the valley was laid waste, including the Temple of Sacred Ashes. I guess you'll see soon enough” _A woman? She must be the same one of my memory._ We crossed the bridge, but when we were about to arrive on the other side, a fragment of the Breach fell from the sky, destroying the bridge, and turning everything back to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonist begins to know her party. Her party finds her a mystery. Varric makes a lot of points. Who doesn't love teasing Casandra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the summary of spells in this chapter:  
> \- Shadow Blade: You weave together threads of shadow to create a sword of solidified gloom in your hand. This magic sword lasts until the spell ends. It counts as a simple melee weapon with which you are proficient. It deals 2d8 psychic damage on a hit and has the finesse, light, and thrown properties (range 20/60). In addition, when you use the sword to attack a target that is in dim light or darkness, you make the attack roll with advantage.If you drop the weapon or throw it, it dissipates at the end of the turn. Thereafter, while the spell persists, you can use a bonus action to cause the sword to reappear in your hand.  
> -Booming Blade: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within the spell’s range, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack’s normal effects (3d8), and it becomes sheathed in booming energy until the start of your next turn. If the target willingly moves before then, it immediately takes 4d8 thunder damage, and the spell ends.  
> -Green-Flame Blade: As part of the action used to cast this spell, you must make a melee attack with a weapon against one creature within the spell’s range, otherwise the spell fails. On a hit, the target suffers the attack’s normal effects (3d8), and green fire leaps from the target to a different creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of it. The second creature takes fire damage equal to your spellcasting ability modifier (3d8+4).  
> -Cure Wounds: A creature you touch regains a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier. This spell has no effect on undead or constructs. At Higher Levels: When you cast this spell using a spell slot of 2nd level or higher, the healing increases by 1d8 for each slot level above 1st (In this Chapter, it is 2nd level).  
> -Fire Bolt: You hurl a mote of fire at a creature or object within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 4d10 fire damage. A flammable object hit by this spell ignites if it isn't being worn or carried.  
> -Misty step: Briefly surrounded by silvery mist, you teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space that you can see.  
> -Thunderwave: A wave of thunderous force sweeps out from you. Each creature in a 15-foot cube originating from you must make a Constitution saving throw. On a failed save, a creature takes 2d8 thunder damage and is pushed 10 feet away from you. On a successful save, the creature takes half as much damage and isn't pushed. In addition, unsecured objects that are completely within the area of effect are automatically pushed 10 feet away from you by the spell's effect, and the spell emits a thunderous boom audible out to 300 feet.

We fall from the bridge, rolling through the rubble until we reach the frozen river. When the world stops spinning, another fragment falls close to us and from what appears to be a geyser, a shadowy figure emerges. _That's what they meant by the Breach spitting demons_. Cassandra, already armed with her sword and shield, charges against the demon.

"Stay behind me!" Looking at her, I raise an eyebrow. _Ok, no, I can help too._

My hand goes to look for my rapier ... which is obviously not in my belt. I look around with the hope of finding some weapon ... there is none. _Great, let's improvise_. Suddenly, in front of me, another one of those energy geysers explodes, grunts begin to sprout from him. _Another demon. The break is over._ I assume battle position, erect back, left foot forward, left hand back. I extend my right hand to my side.

"Show time"

I can't help smiling saying this phrase. " _Shadow Blade._ " With a movement of my hand, shadows come together in it, forming a completely black rapier. The demon attacks with its claws. _Very slow._ Stepping to the side I dodge the blow cleanly, I take a step forward and before the demon can turn, I nail my weapon on its back. My shoulder complains about the movement but the adrenaline attenuates it.

" _Boom_ " Electricity runs through the rapier and the demon falls. I am heading towards where Cassandra is fighting with two of the demons at the same time. Behind me, thunder sounds. I turn and see the demon fading away. _Annotated, they must disappear_. Arriving from behind, those demons have no chance, I cross the first one, " _Green Flame_ ", the demon burns green and the fire jumps to the other demon, both fade away after a few seconds. I look around to make sure there aren't any left.

"It's over" the smile that appears on my face is immediately suppressed by a sword pointing at me.

"Drop your weapon, **now.** " I raise my eyebrows. _Well, nobody said it would be easy to earn her trust._ I sigh.

"Very well, we will do it your way" and drop my weapon. The rapier dissolves in shadows before reaching the ground. Cassandra stares at the point where the weapon vanished. "What ... are you?" _Something that, by your expression, there isn’t in this world._

"Not your enemy" That statement did not seem to convince her at all. “If I had wanted to escape, I would have already done so. I agreed to come, remember?” Now, **_that_ **statement did seem to being accepted. She lowered her sword. However, her gaze was suspicious. "If I survive, I'll tell you, is that okay with you?" Her shoulders relaxed a little. _Something is better than nothing_. I started walking.

"Wait". I turn, Cassandra sighs. "I can't wait for you to be helpless." _I just fought with a shadow weapon, Cass._ "But apparently, you can handle yourself without a weapon" _Oh, thanks for noticing._

"Don't worry, I can carry my own weight." I wink at her in understanding. Now it is she who raises her eyebrows. _This will be fun._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

What is not funny is the pain in my right shoulder. I bring my left hand to it and close my eyes.

" _Cure wounds_ " A brief glow travels my palm to my shoulder. The pain is extinguished immediately. _Uff, much better_. When I open my eyes, Cassandra gives me a questioning look.

"Do you know healing magic?" _And many more._

"I promised that I would tell you, right? Be patient. We must move forward.” Cassandra nods and we continue on the path.

We fought with more demons in different ways, the ghostly one, although weaker than the others, was also the most problematic. His shots made it difficult to approach him. _You are not the only one who can shoot, friend._ I drop my gun and raise my right hand, pointing at the demon. " _Fire Bolt!_ " Fire motes cross the battlefield and in a few shots, the demon falls. We reach some stairs to the mountain and start the ascent. When we approach the top, Cassandra exclaims.

“We are approaching to the rift, you can hear the fight.” Indeed, a battle is heard taking place at the top.

"Who is fighting?" The fight was very close.

"You will see him soon, we must help them" _I did not plan to stare, Cass._

As we approached, my left hand began to shine with that strange magic, the pain again piercing my arm, more slightly but rather uncomfortable. The rift looked like a crystal constantly changing shape, emanating the same ghostly green glow as my hand. Several people fight against demons. _It's not time to wander, silly!_ Focusing on the enemy, I assume fighting position and it's time to dance again. As soon as the last demon is finished, someone takes my left arm.

"Quickly, before more come through!" From my hand, an intense light sprouted, connecting with the rift. My muscles tensed, the detached energy set my arm on fire, or so it felt. At the same time, my energy was being drained towards the mark, giving it strength to do whatever I was doing. My ears began to buzz. It seemed like an eternity. _How much more do I have to sustain this?_ As soon as my vision began to blur, the rift cracked and faded. My arm was released, my vision and my ears began to normalize. I turned to look at who had taken my arm ... and I almost fainted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"A bald elf!"* In vain, I cover my mouth with my hands. The words escape from my mouth before I can even stop them. My eyes are wide open, more stunned by the elf than by the rift closing. The elf looks at me indignantly. I bow my head in regret "Sorry, it was not my intention to offend you, I was only surprised a little, where I come from there are no hairless elves _" Because none would dare to do more than cut it a little._ I look where the rift was. "What did you do?" Shaking his discomfort, the elf clears his throat.

"I did nothing, the credit is all yours" I look at the mark in my hand.

"At least this is good for something" The elf continues talking.

Whatever the magic that opened the Breach in the sky also put that mark in your hand. I theorized that the brand might be able to close the rifts that opened during the awakening of the Breach. And apparently I was correct.” The tone of his last statement is encouraging. _The Breach ... I hope I can close it._ The amount of energy used to close only a small one is huge, I don't want to imagine the cost of closing the big one.

"That means your mark could close the Breach" Cassandra approaches us.

"Possibly" The elf nods, with a small smile on his face. "Apparently, you hold the key to our salvation." _No pressures, thank you_.

"Good to know, and I thought we would be submerged in demons forever" I turn to see who spoke. I'm sure my jaw is hanging and my eyes are like plates.

"A dwarf without a beard!" _Again? Is it that I can't control my tongue?_ I stamped my hand in my face, letting out a growl of discomfort. I look at the dwarf and bow my head. "Sorry" _Is this going to make a habit?_

However, the dwarf seemed amused by what he had just heard. Laughing a little he approached us.

"Don't worry, you are not the first person to mention it, nor will you be the last." _That doesn't make me feel better._ The dwarf continued "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and occasionally unwelcome company" and saying this, he cast a wink at Cassandra, which gives him a murderous look I have to bite my tongue to not laugh. _I like Varric already_. They don't look like soldiers, and I don't see anyone going to the rift for pure pleasure.

"Are you with the chantry or ...?" The idea seemed to amuse them, the elf couldn't hide his laugh.

"Is that a serious question?" _Yes man, it is a serious question._ The dwarf takes the word.

"Technically, I'm a prisoner like you." _Oh, I'm not the only one._

“I brought you here so you can tell your story to the Divine. Obviously, that is no longer necessary.” _No, unless you want to do a ritual._

“But here I am, luckily for you, considering recent events.” He smiled, it is very easy to feel comfortable with him.

"Nice to meet you Varric" The elf laughs again.

"Maybe you reconsider that position over time." _No, I don't think so_.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll become great friends in the valley, Chuckles." _Chuckles?_

“Absolutely not. Your help was greatly appreciated Varric, but…” Varric interrupts.

“Have you been to the valley lately, Seeker? Your men are no longer in control. You need me.” A boastful smile is drawn on his face. “Ughhh” _Oh Varric, we will get along very well ... if I survive, of course_.

The elf approaches me. “My name is Solas, since we are in introductions. I am pleased to see that you still live.” I raise an eyebrow. Varric explains

“It means: I prevented that brand from killing you while you slept.” _Oh_.

"Thank you very much, Solas"

"Thank me if we can close the Breach without killing you in the process." _That's a good point_.

“Cassandra, you should know that the magic here is something I had never seen. Your prisoner is not a mage, and I can hardly imagine that there is a mage capable of handling such power.” Cassandra looks at Solas incredulously.

“How is she not a mage?” At the moment, she turns to look at me. I still have my rapier in hand. Sighing, I release it and it fades away. Solas looks at me strangely.

“I don't feel connection with the Fade in her.” _The Fade?_

"Neither did I, I hoped you could explain this phenomenon." _Excuse me, I'm still here!_

"Seeker, I think we will have time to catch up with ... What is your name, Lily?" _Lily?_

"Oh, excuse me, it was a very busy day, I didn't even introduce myself to the Seeker Cassandra." I adjust my hair behind my ears and make a small bow. I hear everyone say the same thing

"An elf?" _No, I'm half an elf. It is not the same, but we will clarify later._

"My name is Aliana, nice to meet you all, including you, Seeker Cassandra." Cassandra's face turned slightly pink.

"Seeker, didn't you even ask your prisoner's name?" Varric says mockingly. Cassandra was slow to respond, although her face already said a lot. I try to lessen the blow.

"I'm sure the Seeker had a good reason"

Clearing her throat, she replied "It didn't seem necessary at the time" _Auch! Cassandra_ "We must get to the advanced camp quickly." And with this both Solas and Cassandra started walking. Coming to my side, Varric comments.

"Well, Bianca is excited!" _Me too Varric, me too._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We continue along the road and go down to the frozen river again, fighting with a new wave of demons. In this fight, I can appreciate how Solas fights. Basically, he uses the same tactics as a wizard from my world. _So what is the problem? Is it the Veil they mentioned before?_ There is not much time to think about the battlefield, the questions will be for later. We continue along the river, walking in silence, until Solas breaks it.

"You are not dalish, so I must assume that you are from the city" _Dalish?_ I try to answer in the most consistent way possible.

"I'm afraid neither of them, Solas." The group continues to walk, but I feel their attention on me. I breathe deeply. “I am a half-elf, my mother was a wood elf and my… **_father_** was a human.”

“Never in all my years of travel, had I seen that the offspring of the union of a human and an elf gave characteristics like yours. Their children are always human” _In this world at least. In Faerun it would be normal._ I smiled at Solas. Racial characteristics was not a topic I would like to discuss now, although if elves and humans can only have humans, I understood their confusion. I could go through a human perfectly thanks to my hair, which usually covers my not so long but pointed ears.

"I think I'll give several explanations later, for now, let's focus on the Breach."

I had barely finished speaking, when I felt the familiar and painful pull of my left hand that indicated that my time was running out. I shake my hand. _As if that would improve something._

“My magic cannot stop the spread of the mark. We must hurry.” _Yes, I know_. We reach the stairs and begin the ascent.

"So ... are you innocent?" Varric asks the question in a rather casual tone.

"I don't remember what happened" Frustration runs through my head. _Why the hell can't I remember?_

“That will not take you far. You should have invented a story.” _I didn't feel very creative at that time, Varric._

“That's what **_you_** would have done.” I could feel the disdain in Cassandra's words.

"It is more credible and less likely to lead to premature execution." _True, Varric, I will consider it for my next imprisonment._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Once we defeated the demons that were waiting for us in the forest, we followed the path until we reached the next rift. As we approached, the pain again invaded my arm. Some soldiers were fighting the demons. “They keep coming out, help us!” Solas shouts something, but I don't hear it, I immediately turn to the soldiers, who are being surrounded by demons.

" _Misty step!_ " With this, I disappear and reappear right on the path of demons to soldiers. As soon as I arrive, I applaud in front of the demons. “ _Thunder!_ ” From my hands, a shock wave sends the demons flying about ten feet away. I turn and say to the soldiers.

“Get out of here! We will stop them.” The soldiers looked at me and then nodded, leaving immediately.

I invoke my shadow weapon again and help dispatch the demons. As soon as we finish, I raise my arm and the pain intensifies. This time, the feeling of weakness overwhelms me almost completely. Once the crack is closed, I fall to my knees, looking at the floor, trying to catch my breath and overcome the feeling that my legs can't support my weight. Cassandra approaches and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Between short breaths, I answer.

"Yes ... just give me a second ..." I look up at Cassandra. “Give me a hand, yes?” I raise my hand, which she receives, and helps me to stand up. Cassandra addresses the soldiers at the door.

"The rift has disappeared, open the doors!" The men respond.

"At the moment, Lady Cassandra." Solas examines the place where the rift was.

“We are clear for the moment. Well done.” Varric approaches and slaps me on the back.

“Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful.” And with this, we **_finally_** enter the outpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will continue posting every three days. (At least by now :D It is summer in Peru so that means vacations!)  
> *Solas greatly disapproves XD
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliana reaches the outpost and gets more aproval from the party. The soldiers get a guardian angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Spellls of the chapter:  
> -Dimension Door: You teleport yourself from your current location to any other spot within range. You arrive at exactly the spot desired. It can be a place you can see, one you can visualize, or one you can describe by stating distance and direction, such as "200 feet straight downward" or "upward to the northwest at a 45- degree angle, 300 feet."  
> You can bring along objects as long as their weight doesn't exceed what you can carry. You can also bring one willing creature of your size or smaller who is carrying gear up to its carrying capacity. The creature must be within 5 feet of you when you cast this spell.  
> If you would arrive in a place already occupied by an object or a creature, you and any creature traveling with you each take 4d6 force damage, and the spell fails to teleport you.  
> -Mass Cure Wounds: A wave of healing energy washes out from a point of your choice within range. Choose up to six creatures in a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on that point. Each target regains hit points equal to 3d8 + your spellcasting ability modifier.  
> -Shatter: A sudden loud ringing noise, painfully intense, erupts from a point of your choice within range. Each creature in a 10-foot-radius sphere centered on that point must make a Constitution saving throw. A creature takes 3d8 thunder damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one. A creature made of inorganic material such as stone, crystal, or metal has disadvantage on this saving throw. A nonmagical object that isn't being worn or carried also takes the damage if it's in the spell's area.

The outpost is basically a bridge that dominates the view of the valley, full of weapons and people trying to resist the invasion of demons. People stop what they are doing when we enter. I can feel their eyes on me. Cassandra takes the lead and begins to walk to a table, where Leliana and a ... priest? argue loudly. Solas and Varric stop near the soldiers, Varric making conversation with some of them, and Solas checking his stock of healing potions. As soon as I am about to join Varric, Cassandra calls me to join the conversation. _The last thing I wanted, more discussions_. I swallow the feeling of discomfort and try to contribute something to the discussion.

"Ah, here they come." The priest has a tone that I don't like in the least. Leliana takes a few steps towards us.

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, she is… ”

"I know who she is." Oh, then we'll save a lot of time. "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution." **_Eh_** _? Varric was right, I had to invent a story._ Luckily, Cassandra doesn't give a copper for the priest.

“’Order me’? You are glorified clerk! A bureaucrat!” _Yeah! Tell him Cass!_

“And you are a thug, but a thug that is supposedly serves the Chantry!” I look at the Chancellor. _I really don't like you._

Leliana rushes to correct. "We serve your Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know."

“Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on this matter!” _Then, the Chantry is now a headless chicken, and can't they think for themselves? This is stupid._

"Isn’t the most important issue closing the Breach?" I can't avoid the sarcasm in my comment. I look at Cass, she seems to approve my comment. On the other side, the Chancellor...

" ** _You_** brought this on us in the first place!" _Hey! easy man_. The Chancellor sighs.

“Call the retreat, Seeker. Our position here is hopeless.” The Chancellor's tone softens, it almost seems to beg.

"We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You will not survive long enough to reach the Temple, even with all your soldiers.”

"We must get to the temple, it is the quickest route."

“But not the safest. Our soldiers can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains.” _Sacrifice people as if they were pawns?_ _No, no one else should die like this._ Cassandra does not seem to agree either.

“We lost contact with an entire squad that was on that path. It's too risky.” The Chancellor speaks.

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost.” _At least I can agree on something with you Roderick, we don't want more lives lost._

The sky flashed green, and the Breach also contributed its comment. A thunder was heard throughout the valley roared from the Rift. And my mark, as always, I had to answer, tensing the muscles of my arm, running its energy through it and putting myself at the point of having to bite my tongue so as not to scream in pain. I take my left hand with my right, trying to calm the spasms of my arm in vain. As soon as the episode is over, I realize that both Solas, Varric and Cassandra had approached me.

"How do you think we should proceed?" Cassandra shoots a question that I didn't expect at all.

"Are you asking me my opinion?" My eyebrows are arched and my eyes wide.

"You have the mark." _Good point, Solas._

“And it is you who we must keep alive. And since we don't reach an agreement…” _Okay, Aliana, get serious._ I weigh both options, and make a decision.

“I say we charge. I will not survive so long for your judgment. Besides, we can help the soldiers.” I turn to see the soldiers at the door and walk towards them. As I approach, I locate the one who was hurt by the fight against demons, and reach out my hand.

“Good job holding on.” Suspiciously, the soldier looks at my hand and takes it.

"Thank you for saving us." Smiling at him, I whisper " _Cure Wounds._ " The soldier's face relaxes, by the time the effect is over, he releases his hand and I withdraw.

By then, Cassandra has finished coordinating the attack plan with Leliana. We headed towards the door, when the Chancellor comments.

"On your head are the consequences, Seeker."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The route through the valley turns out to be quite strenuous, but much less than climbing the mountain. As we approach the area near the temple, several soldiers are grouping on the outskirts. We climb the stairs that lead to the temple doors. As soon as we arrive, a soldier is shot by the fall of a fragment of the Breach. I run to him, but it's late. Dead. The soldiers around me seem to have become accustomed to seeing their people fall. _As if they were pawns ... I can never get used to this. **"Oh, but you did like it before, or am I wrong, Carena?** " Not now, please._ The cries of the fight bring me back to reality.

I take the soldier's sword and throw myself into combat. The crack has done a formidable job producing demons. There are multiple shadows attacking at various points on the battlefield. "Show time"

The second wave arrives as soon as we eliminate the first demons, without allowing us time to breathe. In this wave, the spectra also appear, but this time I am prepared.

" _Dimension Door_!" And with this I disappear and reappear behind them. By the time they realize, it's too late. I lift the sword. " _Thunderwave_!" And with this the spectres fade away. With them out of the way, the other demons were easily dispatched ... at least to the group. The soldiers were much less accustomed to fighting something that should not exist, and many of them were injured. _I don't think there are potions for everyone._

Just when I start preparing the next spell, the third wave of demons arrives. Long demons, as if they were made with branches, emerged from the ground. _Hell, **those** are ugly._ I charge against the first one. One of Varric's bolts passes near me getting stuck in the head of the demon. However, this one only plucks the bolt from its face, and then he plunges into the ground.

"But what the hell ..." I don't even finish the sentence and hear a shout behind. I turn quickly and see Varric landing on his back and the demon approaching him.

"Varric!" I have to get there! " _Misty step_!" I appear in front of Varric just as the demon lifts his monstrous claws and ... _Dimension Door_! We appear next to Solas. Cassandra attacks the demon and pierces him with his sword. Those are all. I raise my hand to the crack and the uncomfortable feeling that my life is ending and my arm is on fire returns. _Close, **now**_! With a creek, the rift closes and I fall to the floor on my knees ... again.

"Eh, Lily, are you alright?" Varric approaches me. It takes me a moment to answer.

“I'm fine, Varric. A hand, please? ”I raise my hand and let Varric lift me up. During the movement, a twinge runs through my back. I close my eyes tightly and squeeze the hand that holds me.

"Hey! Sparkles, we need help! ”Varric beckons to Solas, who approaches immediately.

"Take this" Solas arrives with a potion in hand, which I drink gladly. I feel the wound getting numb and closing.

"Thank you" I say smiling to Varric. He giggles.

“Well, thanks to you, Lily. That demon already had me on the ground.” Now it's me who laughs. Turning to see the others, Cassandra is talking to one of the men who had been fighting. For armor and bearing, he must be of higher rank. _Captain or Commander_. He wears a lion-shaped helmet. I turn my attention to the soldiers, there are several wounded. _That has a solution_.

" _Mass Cure Wounds_ " whispered. The soldiers are relieved. All right. Cassandra calls me. _Time to leave._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Commander, it is she who closed the rift." I approach, but I brake dry. Now that I see it up close, without the helmet ... _Alek? ...no... this man is human._

“I hope they are right about you. We've lost a lot of people getting you here. ”That reminder falls like a bucket of ice water. _I know._

"I can't promise anything, but I will try my best."

"That’s all we can ask" The commander points out the path we must follow. “The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

“Then we’d best move quickly. Give us time, Commander.” With this, the men left on the battlefield, retreat to the door, ready to stop the demons coming.

"Maker watch over you - for all our sakes.”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We continue forward, reaching the outside of a crater. Calcined bodies cover the area, all petrified in resignation positions, as if they had seen the inevitable coming. _This is where it should be..._

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas completes my thinking.

"What's left of it" _Exactly Varric._

"Here you came out of the Veil and our soldiers found you" Cassandra takes the lead. “They say a woman was in the Rift behind you. No one knows who it was”

We enter through what remains of the temple. Some areas are still being consumed by the flames. Inside, even more bodies scattered everywhere. This is horrible. Finally, we reach the center of the crater, where the Breach rises mightily above us.

"The Breach is a long way up" _You said it. How am I supposed to get there?_

"You are here, thank the Maker" Leliana arrives just behind us.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple." Nodding, Leliana retires with her men. I find myself losing, watching how the hell I'm going to deal with this, or if I have the strength to do it. Cassandra brings me back.

"This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?"

“I will try, remember? _Whatever it takes_. I just have to see how to get up there” _If only I had my instrument…_

"No. That rift was the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach” _So, it’s a_ _maybe? Well, it's better than nothing._

“Then let's find a way down. And be careful.”

As we move forward, a cold, deep and hoarse voice resonates throughout the crater. “Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” _What the…_ Cassandra is as surprised as I am.

"What are we hearing?"

"At a guess: the person who created the Breach" _Excellent guess Solas…Too good guess to be true.._. We continue on the way, the huge rocks that surround the crater, radiate with energy similar to that of the Breach. Later, other rocks begin to decorate the walls and floors. Varric speaks in alarmed tone.

"You know this stuff is red lirium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric." _Red Lirium?_ By how Varric and Cass sound, it isn't good.

"But what is it doing here?" The red lirium should not be from this area, I guess. It must be very rare.

"The magic could have drown up the lirium under the temple, and corrupted it ..." _Aha! The corrupt lirium is red lirium. I knew it was not good._

"It’s evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it.” _Noted._

Again, the unknown voice rumbled in the crater. “Keep the sacrifice still.” But this time it was accompanied by another voice. "Someone help me!"

"It's the voice of Divine Justinia!" _Well, this is bad._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We jump to the center of the crater. The voice of Divine Justinia rings again. “Someone help me!” And from the same place wherever the voices are coming out, one comes out that I didn't expect to hear.

"What's going on here?" _That's **my** voice!_ I'm so stunned, I don't realize that the mark on my hand is burning until the pain gets too intense.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…"

Cassandra is interrupted by the sound of thunder coming out of the Rift. On top of it, a monstrous image made of shadows and an image of an old woman appeared, the woman held by a strange magic. _She must be Divine Justinia_. On one side of the figures, I appeared screaming, with my right arm hanging. _I was already wounded ..._ "What's going on here?"

“Run while you can! Warn them! ”The shadowed image speaks. “We have an intruder. Kill her. Now!” And with this the images fade into a glow of lights.

"You **_were_** there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she...? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” _Many questions Cass, and I can't answer any because…_

"I **don't** remember!" I understand that I'm frustrated, but I can't help even if I wanted to. Solas seems to have a better observation of what we have just seen.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” _That’s it, the Fade, the place of demons, does it know what happened here?_ “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed…albeit temporarily. I think that with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely.” Solas frowns. "However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side." _Demons don’t sound ‘safe’ Solas_. Cassandra announces out loud.

“That means demons. Stand ready!”

The soldiers take their positions, the men of Leliana are in the high areas of the crater, bows in hand ready and pointing. I approach the rift as soon as they give me the signal. The rift pulls the mark, as if I was anxious to claim my energy, which I feel draining rapidly from the palm of my hand. Just as I began to run out of air, the rift explodes, throwing me to the floor, and the biggest demon I've seen here materializes from a lightning bolt. _Show time_.

"Now!" Cassandra gives the signal and the archers start raining arrows. The demon does not seem to flinch with them. Standing up, I draw my sword and lash out at him. The devil, seeing us approach, laughs hideously. In its hands, forms an arc of electrical energy, which covers its body and protects it from attacks that come to him. _Shit_.

I look at the mark and then at the rift. _If the demons are bound to the rifts, then ..._ I raise my hand, the rift begins to alter with the extra energy that comes to it, until it explodes again. I have a numb arm but it seems to work. The demon was affected by the flow of energy in the rift. The attacks of the soldiers and the group begin to take effect on the demon.

I start firing my remaining spells. I point to a nearby rock and then the demon. " _Catapult_!" The rock is shot with incredible force. The demon, that was rising, returned to the ground by the impact. _Eh, not so hard without that electric armor, right?_ However, the moment of arrogance is short-lived.

The demon rises as fast as it fell and throws a sphere of energy straight at me. _Misty step_! I leave the impact zone just in time, but I can't calculate the landing very well and end up hitting a group of rocks. I feel a pain in the left side. _Well, there go two ribs_. I look around, the demon throws an electric whip and several men and the party are affected by it. Solas managed to cover himself and several archers, but the others look bad. _Mass Cure Wounds_! I cast my spell, the soldiers, Varric and Cass are relieved, but the demon doesn't let up, just like the rift, which roars again, forming that strange crystal again.

The demon is covered with energy again and I take that as a signal to return to the Rift. As I approach, I raise my hand again, but some claws are stuck in my back. _Shades. They must have emerged with the last explosion_. “ _Misty Step_!” My body re-materializes ten steps farther, looking directly at the three shadows heading towards me. I lift the sword. " _Thunderwave_!" The demons are fired in the air and landing they fade into ashes.

My left arm doesn’t like the effort of being lifted, as soon as the mark connects with the rift, the feeling of weakness in me is accentuated, beginning to cloud my vision. The rift explodes again and that gives the soldiers time to return to the charge, lacerating the sides of the demon while the debilitating effect lasts. " _Catapult_!" Another rock is shot at the head of the demon, bringing it back to the ground. It seems it won't last long... _Neither do I at this rate_. Every time I blow up the rift, I feel like my energy runs out faster. _But there is no other way_.

The demon laughs again, the rift roars and new shadows emerge. This time, shot in the shadows. _Firebolt_! One of the shadows fades, the others are heading towards me. _Great, this will be even easier._ “ _Shatter_!” The four shadows twist instantly, fading into the air. The other shadows are dispatched by the archers, the soldiers however, are again in trouble for the armor of the demon.

I repeat the process of raising my arm until the mark connects with the rift. My muscles are on fire, my energies draining. _Almost there..._ the hideous laugh of the demon makes me turn to it, just at the moment when one of those energy spheres hit me, putting everything blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wake up with my head in Solas's lap, which seems to tell me something. _I cann’t hear you._ I try to say that, but I can't articulate a word. _I no longer have strength, can I rest_? Solas, as if he understood me, he shakes his head. _Why?_ Solas moves my head. The rift. Clarity came to my mind. If I don’t alter it, they would not defeat the demon, the Breach would not close and more people would die. Gathering all my strength, or what was left of them, I get up. Solas helps me to stand up, placing my right arm on his shoulders to keep me upright.

Cassandra is facing the demon almost alone, the soldiers are lying on the ground, wounded… dying. _No more deaths_.

Leaning on Solas, I raise my arm. The single effort puts dancing dark spots in my vision. When the mark connects, a gasp comes out of my lips. I no longer feel anything, only the energy being drained from my being. The rift creaks and explodes again, weakening the demon, allowing Cassandra to strike with all her might, but the demon recovers faster than she can strike. Alone, she will not make it on time. I cast my last spell. " _Mass Cure Wounds!_ " The soldiers on the ground begin to rise, amazed at the effect of magic on them.

I start panting, I lack the air. Solas keeps talking but my ears buzz and I can't understand. My vision is clouded. _I can't fall yet! I must close the Breach!_ I look up, just when Cassandra attends the final blow. I see that she also shouts something. _I'm going I'm going._

I try to raise my arm, but I can only swing it. Solas is supporting all my weight. I need help. In that, I feel my arm rise. Varric holds my arm in the direction of the breach. _Thank you_. My brand connects with the rift, draining the last of my energy, roaring for the last time, exploding and sending all who were close to it flying away.

My vision begins to cloud and I embrace the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we end the prologue :D This chapter ended up being a bit longer that I've espected.
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	4. Bad Dream - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams always happens, especially if you have too much to bear on.

Alek was sitting watching the campfire. He used to do that every time he thought of something important. _But it has been like this for hours._

"What are you thinking, Alek?" I say, hugging him by the back and planting a kiss on his cheek.

Alek jumped, he was so absorbed that he didn't even hear me approach. With a playful smile, he pulls me to his lap and wraps me with his arms.

"Absolutely nothing." I shot him a reproachful look. _I know very well that you hide something._ Alek laughs "I can't hide anything from you, huh?"

"Of course not," I say, kissing him on the other cheek. “You should already know. Nothing can escape of me. ”

"Oh, because you're very good at researching things and planning strategies, doesn't mean there aren't things you don't know."

"If I don't know now, I'll know very soon, don't doubt that," Alek tightens her hug. We stood in front of the fire, watching the snow begin to fall around. The first snow of the year. _It is so beautiful…_

"You're right, you know?" Alek whispers in my ear. I turn my face to see him directly in the eyes.

"Of course I'm right, I’m always right" Alek looks at me and I find myself lost in his golden eyes. _My light, my guide._

Suddenly, Alek releases me and puts me at his side. "Alek?" His face, so warm and gentle, is now tense, nervousness running through him.

“Aliana, the years I have spent with you have been the best of my whole life. I can't imagine my life with someone other than you. ”

"Neither do I with someone other than you, Alek. What is this all about?" I frown. But Alek is not done.

"You are kind, sweet, funny" Alek approaches, takes my hand and kisses "selfless, would you rather be the one to bear the sorrows of the world as long as someone else does not suffer them."

Alek releases my hand and takes my face with both hands. "You have Faerun's biggest heart, and a body that drives me crazy and, _oh gods_ , you know it." My face is on fire. I hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"Shhh, you'll make them wake up" as soon as I finish talking, a snore sounds in the silence of the night. We remain silent, looking at each other. We can't stand it and we end up laughing like fools. After catching my breath, I look seriously at Alek.

"Alek, love, what do you want to tell me?" Alek also looks at me seriously, but the spark of mischief is still in his eyes.

“You think you know everything, don't you? Can't you guess what I try to say? ”

I raise an eyebrow and stare at him "Oh? So you doubt my abilities, huh?” I get a little closer to him, until we share the same air.

"Tell me what _you_ think" Alek returns the comment mockingly.

"I think you want to do something that you might regret in a few years, when we no longer travel and you see that I am very boring."

“I could never get bored of you, you always have some way to animate the situation. Do you remember that time when you transformed Korhill into a rabbit?” The laughter escaped us at the memory. The first lights of dawn begin to clear the sky. Alek sighs and clears his throat.

"This got longer than I had wanted." Alek puts a knee on the floor and pulls out a small box. "Aliana, I think you are the most perfect woman in this world and of all the other worlds. Would you consider let me become the happiest man of all the existing planes, by becoming my wife?" Alek opens the little box. A small gold ring with a purple jewel with gold filigree details on top. _A ring of mental protection..._

I find myself speechless. I bring my hands to my face. Tears begin to fall from my eyes before I know it. Alek cleans them of my cheeks. I inhale and finally I can speak.

“You know how much you mean to my Alek. You are the man of my life, and you know it. Never doubt it.” I took his hand and placed it on my chest. My heart beats like it want to get out of my chest. “My beats are for you, Alek. You saved my life in more ways than one.” I lose myself again in his eyes. _How much would I give to keep those eyes in my life..._

"Does that mean he will say yes?" * Slap on the back of the neck *

"Man! don't ruin the moment"

"But they should kiss now, right?"

We turn around. Our party looks at us from the floor without leaving their sleeping bags. _How long have you been watching?_ We look each other again, and laugh. _They are idiots, but they are our family._

“Alek, nothing would make me happier than continuing to share the rest of our lives. Yes, I do! ”Alek takes the ring and places it on my finger, it glows brightly and disappears. Smiling, I put my hands around my neck and take off the necklace I always wear. I put it on Alek.

"Love, are you sure?" A worried look passes through his face. I gently stroke his cheek.

"I was never so sure in my life" And finally we kissed. Cheers and words of appreciation are heard coming from behind us…. _The moment is perfect. I‘ve never been so happy in my life..._

Suddenly, the cheers are drowned by cries of agony. I open my eyes and see Alek on his knees bleeding profusely from his side. I turn, and on the ground the bodies of our friends lie motionless, but voices come out of them.

“You took us there!” “It's your fault!” “You should have known!” “You killed us!” Every voice bounces inside my head, like an echo I can't get rid of.

" **No!** I never wanted this to happen!” My eyes begin to fill with the tears that threaten to come out at any moment. I feel hands on my shoulders. Alek's body speaks with a distorted voice that freezes my blood.

"You killed me ... you said you loved me ... but I was just one more pawn ... who sacrifices himself for his queen ... right **_Carena_**?"

"No! I'm not her anymore! I love you Alek!” Tears begin to fall as I feel like darkness drags me, consumes me. I extend my hands but I can only raise my left hand, which stars to shine with a blinding green glow.

"Goodbye, _Carena_ " And a sickle cuts his head in one blow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This kind of chapters will appear A LOT, especially when we start with the main ship of this history ;) :3
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapther 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should never run from the problems... especially when you are not in the condition to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Song of rest: Beginning at 2nd level, you can use soothing music or oration to help revitalize your wounded allies during a short rest. If you or any friendly creatures can hear your performance, each of those creatures regains an extra 1d12 hit points.

“¡Alek!”

I wake up suddenly, lying on a bed inside a cabin that I don't recognize. The fireplace burns, heating and lighting the room. While the space is warm, I am shivering. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and I realize that all my clothes are soaked in sweat.

I look out. The first lights of dawn still do not shine. My head punches me as if it were splitting in two. The last images of the dream are repeated in my mind. Tears run down my cheeks, I don't even make the effort to retain them _. I remember now._

A deep pain squeezes my chest. _Alek is dead ... in Faerun._ And I'm stuck here, in this world, forever. _If I had died, would I have returned? Would I be with him now?_ A bitter smile is drawn on my face. _No, because he never did anything wrong, and you have so much blood on your hands that you could not clean it in a hundred lives_.

My body begins to tremble, not so much from the cold, but more from the fact that I know that I will never be able to meet him again. _I will never see his golden eyes again, or that kind smile_. The pain in my chest intensifies. A sob escapes me. My whole being simply wants to stop breathing, living, existing. My chest hurts so much that I can't breathe. _Please stop hurting!_

A sound outside brings me back to reality. _I need to get out of here._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"The Herald has disappeared!"

It was definitely not the best news to start the morning. Cassandra was about to hit someone.

" **What do you mean by ‘disappeared’?!"**

The elf maid raised her hands to her face, as if preparing to receive the blow.

“Wh-when I went to her cabin, there was no trace of her! I came to tell you as fast as I could! ”

“Look for the Commander and Leliana. Tell them to bring only their closest men with them. ”

Cassandra approached the elf until she was a few centimeters from her face.

"If this is known by someone else, I know where to look for you, did you understand?"

The elf seemed about to faint.

"What are you waiting for? **Go! Now!"**

The maid ran out so fast that she almost crashed into the frame of the barracks door.

Cassandra left after her. _Unbelievable_. It was the only thing I could think of. The Herald had barely survived the attempt to close the Breach. It was a miracle that she didn’t die after everything that had consumed her to do so. It had been three days since that and she had given no sign of waking up. _And much less running away._

Cassandra arrived at the cabin of the Herald. She was sure there must be some indication of where she went. Inside, the cabin appeared to be in perfect order, except for the bed, which was untidy. Approaching the bed, she noticed that it was wet. I look at the chair by the bed, where the clean set of clothes lay unchanged. _This is bad_.

She checked the periphery of the cabin, where a few steps indicated that someone had passed by ... towards the mountains. The fastest route was around, where there was a road that facilitated access to the mountains.

Cassandra had to make an effort not to run away. I didn't want people to know that something was wrong. That their _Herald_ had disappeared.

"So, who are we looking for, Seeker?"

Varric appeared at the worst possible time, but he could help. Cassandra let out a sound of disgust. They had arrived outside Haven. Cassandra remained silent until they were far enough for someone to listen to them.

“The Herald is gone. I'm trying to find her before the people... panic”

The smile on Varric's face disappeared.

“Lily is not there? And we had to get **here** to tell me? ”

“I didn't want anyone to listen, dwarf. This could cause panic in the already tense situation.”

Cassandra was right. Haven had managed to stabilize with the partial closure of the Breach ... and having found something to believe in.

"Besides, I'm following a trail." Cassandra pointed to the mountains. “She went to the mountains. Behind her cabin are footsteps in the fresh snow that did not come from Haven, they were just there, as if they had suddenly appeared.”

Varric scratched behind his head. "Yes, I knew that trick was very useful."

"If you are not going to help in his search, go for Solas, he may help more with his magic."

"In fact, Seeker, there is no need to go find me"

Solas came out behind a nearby tree. "We should hurry, time is pressing."

“Especially because she came out with wet clothes. Her bed was soaked in sweat. ”

This announcement made everyone hurry up. The mountains behind Haven looked immaculate. White snow lay sprinkled on each tree for miles around. Before they could find the trail, a voice called from behind.

"Cassandra!" Everyone turned around, Commander Cullen ran towards them with a couple of his men behind him. "I came as fast as I could, what is the situation?"

"The Herald has fled through the mountains." They continued moving forward. "We must find the trail ..."

"There it is!" Solas pointed to the footsteps that departed from Haven. However, tempers fell as soon as they rose. After a few steps, the trail disappeared again.

"I'm really starting to get tired of that trick." Varric mentioned.

"Separate, and if you find the Herald, take her as discreetly as possible to your cabin"

The group nodded and dispersed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aliana didn’t know how many times she had teleported in the few hours that had passed in the morning, but by how her mind began to feel, she should already be reaching her limit. Not only had she awakened remembering why she was in that world, not only had she remembered that the love of her life was dead, but also, she had discovered that despite all her efforts, the Breach in the sky had not been closed, at least not completely.

_Can't I do anything right?_ Tears of frustration marked her heated and red cheeks. She continued walking aimlessly, her legs, arms and face were numb from the cold. However, she had hours since the sensibility had left her. She dragged her feet in the snow, unable to continue casting her spells or bending her legs, until a stone caused her to end with her face in the snow.

She turned on herself and her eyes saw the sun, which was already shining in the sky _. I could stay here ... and just let go ..._ The image of Alek smiling at her as he sent her to this world ran through her mind. _You shouldn't have done it ... you should have let me die by your side..._

The Breach in the sky flashed and the mark on her hand responded. Her eyes went from the sky to the Breach in it, and then to her hand. _"It is not the only such a rift, only the largest"_ Cassandra's words rumbled in her head. _There must be more in other areas ... people must be suffering for them..._

Alek's memory of dying was still fresh in her mind _, but I must do something, right?_ With what face would she wil face hell to pay for her sins? _At least, I can try to leave this world better than I found it._

Getting up proved to be an almost impossible mission in her current state. Her limbs did not respond and her lungs had begun to sting. _Well, this is not right._

As soon as she had managed to get up, she heard a noise in the forest. _This is definitely not right._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cullen was worried when an elf ran into his room. But the news she brought had left him frozen. _The Herald, missing._

When he called his men, he almost lost his composure. Keeping calm was the most important thing, the Herald had fled. _But why?_

That was what seemed most strange to him. When he met the Herald in the valley, she seemed not very happy with his presence. _Is it because I am Templar? I could see that she used magic, it would be normal for her not to trust me ... but there was something strange about her._

Now, he was in the mountains, looking for the Herald on his own, hoping he could find some answers to his doubts when he found her.

The finding of footsteps in the forest took him out of the loop of questions in his mind. The track appeared out of nowhere, at first, they looked like normal footsteps. Then the footsteps began to get longer and longer, as if dragging the feet. That sounded an alarm in Cullen's head. _I must hurry._

He hurried over, following the increasingly longer and longer footprints, until finally, in a forest clearing he saw her. The Herald was rising from the ground _... She's only in her pajamas!_ Her face looked flushed, as did her hands. Cullen approached, he had to get her out of here immediately. But as soon as his eyes met hers, a look of terror crossed her face. And in the blink of an eye, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

_Why did you did it Aliana?_

Aliana was looking at the infinite sky ... again. Of all the people she could meet, Commander Cullen was certainly the last one she would had chosen.

 _They have the same eyes ... the same kind look ..._ Aliana could not shake that similarity from above. _Destiny is **very** cruel..._

She could not move, tired of having exhausted her spells and the cold had numbed her joints to the point of painful stiffness. _I couldn't even trust myself in the end..._

She closed his eyes, Alek's golden eyes and his smile were there, stuck in her mind. _"Why do you never sing?"_ Alek had always reproached her for that, _"My voice is not so pretty, I prefer to play music and tell stories"_ Alek always told her the same thing " _Someday, I would like to hear you sing, surely you have a voice beautiful like you"_

A bitter laugh escaped from Aliana. _I could never please you._ Tears clouded her eyes again. Aliana shook her head. _I always wanted to dedicate this song to you..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Seeker, are you hearing the same?"

“Shhhh! Follow the sound.”

Varric and Canssandra had been looking for footsteps without result. After they separated, they hadn’t found any trace that indicated that the Herald had passed by. However, a murmur suddenly began to sound from the west of the forest.

They approached as quickly as possible, trying to locate the origin of the murmur, the more they advanced, the more they listened, and the more someone seemed to be singing in the middle of the mountains.

When they were close enough, they could make sense of the words they heard.

_I got no innocence, faith ain't no privilege_

_I am a deck of cards, vice or a game of hearts_

_And still you, still you want me_

_Oh, I always let you down_

_You're shattered on the ground_

_But still I find you there_

_Next to me_

_And oh, stupid things I do_

_I'm far from good, it's true_

_But still I find you_

_Next to me_

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_

_I know it isn't easy_

_But I hope to be worth it_

_So thank you for taking a chance on me_

_I know it isn't easy_

_But I hope to be worth it_

_Oh, I always let you down_

_You're shattered on the ground_

_But still I find you there_

_Next to me_

_And oh, stupid things I do_

_I'm far from good, it's true_

_But still I find you_

_Next to me…_

Cassandra was the first to react. The Herald was lying in the snow ... singing. Coming out of her stupefaction, she ran towards her. Her eyes were closing. She put her hand on her cheek. _She is boiling._

"Herald! Wake up! Don't you dare to close your eyes!” Aliana moved her head slightly.

"Cassandra...?" While she had been singing recently with a pristine voice, now her voice sounded like she had days without speaking.

Cassandra lifted her in her arms. _How is she so light?_ Aliana’s height was the same as her, however, Cassandra could not understand why she seemed to weigh no more than a small child.

Varric arrived at Cassandra and began to walk towards the village.

"Did you notice, Seeker?"

"What, Varric?"

"You can't tell me you weren't tired of the hours of walking, until ..."

"... we heard her sing." Cassandra completed the sentence.

"Really, Seeker, who or what is this girl?"

"I hope to find that answer soon too, Varric"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Warmth. The warmth is not so bad._

A feeling of floating accompanied Aliana, along with a comfortable warmth from her right side. Unconsciously, Aliana leaned more where the warmth came from. She opened her eyes lightly, and then met a couple of golden, kind, sweet ... and also sad eyes.

_"Alek ... don't be sad"_ the words left her mouth in a barely audible whisper. And with this her vision faded to black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cullen never knew how they managed to get the Herald back to Haven without causing revolt. It probably had to do with Leliana and her men _. No doubt, it had to be that_.

When Cullen arrived at the cabin with the Herald in his arms, covered with his cloak, he didn't know what to do. Cassandra and Leliana were in the cabin with him, Cassandra changing the bedding and Leliana stoked the fire.

"Put her on the bed, we have to change her clothes." Cullen left the precious package delicately on the bed. Cassadra began to undress her. When Cullen realized what was happening, the colors rose to his face and he turned around. Leliana was behind him, with a raised eyebrow and a look between amused and impatient.

"Well, Commander, you have two options, stay and help, or retire and bring help."

"How can I help?" Cullen asked immediately. Now Leliana was **_really_** amused.

"Put more wood on the fire, we must heat the room if we want her to warm up, especially with that fever."

Cullen left the cabin to collect more wood from the side of it. As soon as he entered again, he knew he had to choose to leave.

Seeing the Herald half-dressed, without her consent, was something he definitely didn't want to do. However, as soon as he entered, the image of Aliana's bare back stuck in his pupils. Especially because there was something in it that he had never seen.

"Maker..."

The image of a golden bird was moving all over her back, as if desperate to escape from there. Cassandra and Leliana were also watching, until they reacted and finished dressing Aliana. Cullen looked away and began to fan the fire in the fireplace. In a short time, the room was heated.

Varric arrived along with Solas and Adan. These went to work immediately.

"The most dangerous thing is the freezing in his limbs," said Solas.

"Her fever will begin to fall as soon as she gets warm" Adam arrived with a potion that he had previously placed to heat near the fireplace, and gave it to her to drink.

Aliana frowned, but took all the potion, after drinking it, small drops of sweat began to sprout from her forehead.

Solas finished working on her legs, which had taken to the worst part of the freezing.

“She will recover completely, there is nothing to worry about.” However his face told another story.

"Chuckles, and why does your face seem to say otherwise?"

Solas directed an intrigued look at the woman laying in the bed. **_What_** _are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Next to me - Imagine Dragons :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-C_rvt0SwLE
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliana wakes up to know that now she the Herald of some kind of deity. Cassandra is the coolest. The Inquisition is reborn.

The bed where Aliana slept was quite warm. _Too warm._ Aliana tried to move the blankets, but was surprised that there was something heavy on her chest. She opened her eyes, to find that someone was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, half-full on top of her, as if they were afraid she would escape again.

_I guess I deserve it._ Whoever they were, they wouldn't be suffocating Aliana that way, if she hadn't fled the last time they left her alone in the cabin. Aliana looked around, next to the chair, on a bench, were a few vials with red and other empty potions, some cloths and a bowl of water. _I must have had a fever_. However, that was a thing of the past. Aliana felt well, but the fact that she couldn’t get up, indicated that she still did not fully recover her strength.

The windows of the cabin showed that it was still missing by dawn. Whoever was on top of her had probably spent the whole night with her. A soft snore indicated that this person slept peacefully. Aliana smiled. He was not going to wake up who would have looked after him until he was tired. _It is best to let you sleep, thanks, and rest._ Then I would tell them, when they were awake. For now, all she could do was rest. And closing her eyes she accompanied her caregiver.

* * *

Cullen woke up to the sound of a box falling outside. _How long did I sleep?_ Shaking the heaviness of his head, he realized that he had fallen asleep on top of the Herald. He immediately got up, stretching in his chair to finish waking up. A deep sigh came out of the figure under the blankets.

The first time he saw the Herald, he had not been able to notice many details, especially for her evasion to make eye contact. Now that he was close to her, Cullen could appreciate all her features.

Her long pale golden hair was scattered all over the pillow; her face was heart-shaped with a thin nose, dotted with freckles just like her cheeks that were now pink by the heat in the room. Her eyebrows were thin, her eyelashes thick and her skin white as snow from the mountains. _She is beautiful_ ... Cullen shook the thought as soon as it appeared. _Don't be silly, she is a mage, she is afraid of you_. That Cullen could understand. What he didn’t understand was why he didn’t feel any trace of lirium in her blood, as if she had never drank it before. _Well, it is a possibility_. However, something weighed in him even more, he couldn't take away the words he heard from the Herald before she lost consciousness. _Who is Alek?_

The door rang. He turned to see Leliana entering the cabin. She had come to take his post.

"Good morning Cullen," Leliana greeted, taking a seat in the chair in the corner of the cabin.

"Good morning Leliana" getting up, the Commander went to the door, but not before giving Aliana one last look. Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"I will send word to let you know when she wakes up." she said mockingly.

Cullen could feel the colors rising to his face.

"I don't ..." He put a hand on his face. _Maker_ ... "Thank you" And he retired before he could embarrass himself more.

* * *

Light passed through the windows when Aliana woke up again. Her head felt clear, and her energies had returned to her body. She sat on the bed, and stretched. She hadn’t slept like this for a long time.

"I see you're feeling better."

The voice came from the other side of the room, where Cassandra was sitting with a book in her hand. Her tone was tense, but there were signs on her face that indicated relief. _How can you be tense and relieved at the same time?_

"Good morning, Seeker, or is it good afternoon?"

"Good morning, but just by little." Cassandra slammed her book and rose from her seat to go back to sit in the chair next to her bed. The Seeker stared at her, as if she wanted to determine which question to drop first.

However, only a sigh left her lips, no questions. Aliana tilted her head.

“Is something wrong, Seeker? I suspected you would have a list of questions ready by the time I woke up. ”Cassandra nodded.

“I **do** have a list of questions. But Leliana, Cullen, Solas and Varric also have it. ”Saying this, she take out a set of winter clothes from a box near her.

"For now, I only have one question: Can I trust that you will not escape again?"

Aliana looked straight into the hazelnut eyes of the Seeker. Smiling she replied "No, I will not do it again."

Apparently that's enough for her. She handed her the clothes and got up going to the door.

"I think it will be more efficient for you to answer us all, at least the questions we have in common."

Aliana nodded.

"I'll see you at the entrance of the Chantry, don't be late or I'll come for you."

* * *

Aliana arrived at the Chantry quite confused. The people called her _The Herald of Andraste_. She had no idea who Andraste was, but it sounded like something Cassandra could get her out of doubt later. If she could find her, of course.

At the door of the Chantry, she met several sisters of the chantry, but no signs of Cassandra.

"I think the Seeker entered the Chantry to _talk_ with Chancellor Roderick, Lily." Varric's voice echoed in the empty chapel. Or not so empty. From the back, murmurs of what seemed to be a strong argument sprouted, reaching the door.

"I guess I'll have to **_talk_** to the Chancellor too." Aliana sighed sharply.

Varric laughed a little. “Yes, it seems so. Good luck, Lily.”

Going to the door, her footsteps echoed in the large empty hall. Aliana looked at one of the woman statues there. _Andraste, I guess_. She bowed her head in greeting and continued walking. The discussion began to get more and more intense. She reached the door.

"Well, the sooner, the better” She said to herself and opened the door.

* * *

"Do you really think that your Maker would send someone like me?"

Aliana knew very well that this had nothing to do with her god. _Although I don't think the truth is more credible._

“The Maker does what he wills. It is not for me to say. ”

"Even if it means having ... a _**foreigner** _as his chosen one?"

"I don't think only Ferelden is interested in the fate of the world" _Ferelden?_ Cassandra goes to the back of the room, taking something out of a chest.

“The Breach is still there, and your mark is our only hope to close it.” _No pressures, thanks Leliana._

"This is not for you to decided" _You neither Roderick._ Cassandra places, with more out of the necessary one, a book with the same symbol that had her other armor.

“You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. At this very moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra approaches the Chancellor.

"We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible and we will restore order... with or without your approval." _Really Cass, you are very cool._ Unable to articulate a word, the Chancellor retires.

“This is the Divine's directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of Old. Find those who will stand against the chaos.” Leliana turns to Cassandra.

“We are not ready. We have no leader, not numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

“But we have no choice. We must act now. With you at our side.” Cassandra turns to see Aliana. _I can't pretend to surprise me. But ask for help, instead of forcing me..._

"If you're truly trying to restore order..."

"That is the plan" _Hopefully, the plan will work, Leliana._

"Help us fix this, before it's too late." Cassandra offers her hand. And Aliana takes it, shaking it steadily.

Leliana nods and heads to open the door. Solas and Varric are outside, waiting. Aliana looks at Cassandra, who hasn't released her hand. She gives a smile to the Seeker.

“Do you have chairs? This could take a little.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I will post another chapter tomorrow :3
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuestions asked and answers given. Some wounds take more time to heal.

With the chairs located around the table, everyone looks at each other. Cassandra, who seemed impatient, asked first.

"I think we can all agree that the first question is: Who are you?"

Aliana exhales heavily. “I don't think it helps to explain it much. Here, I am nobody. ”

"What do you mean by that?" Cassandra hits the table. "You said you would tell everything."

"Why don't you ask Lady Leliana?" For a second, surprise crossed her face, but she hid it with her hood.

"What do you mean by that?" Cassandra looks at Leliana and looks at her.

“I know she has searched as much as possible about the name I gave you. Lady Leliana, would you share your findings? ”

Everyone looked at Leliana, she simply smiled. "I found nothing at all."

"That's because I didn't exist in this world ... until I was sent here." Images of the dream ... of Alek ... went back to her head. Aliana had to bite her tongue so as not to shed tears. The unpleasant metallic taste of blood invaded her mouth.

“They sent you? Who...?” Aliana raised a hand. She took a deep breath.

“I promised to tell you everything, and believe me, I will tell you. But for now, I ask you, as a favor, not to ask why I am here or where am I from.” Aliana looked directly into Cassandra's eyes, pleadingly.

Cassandra looked like she wasn't going to give in, but, closing her eyes, she sighed.

"I get it. You can still answer us: _Who_ are **you**? ”Her intonation was different.

"My name is Aliana, but if you should put me a last name ... my last name is Phull" Aliana gave the impression of wanting to spit.

Varric made the first comment. "You're not very fond of your last name, huh, Lily?"

"I hate it, I would like you to just use my name, please."

"We can't make such a promise" Leliana now took the word. “We will probably have to deal with the nobility, and for them there is nothing more important than the last name. Although you are not from here, the last name will help to give more value to your image.”

"Herald's, I guess. I understand… but at least when we are among us, call me by my name, please.”

“We can do that, Lily. Now, regarding the next question… ”

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" ** _What_** are you?" Solas spoke for the first time in all afternoon. _That is a good question._

“As I mentioned before, I am a half elf. Where I come from, interracial combinations can be given.” I pick up my hair behind my ears.

“We retain certain characteristics of both races, if it were not for the ears, you wouldn’t know that I am part elf. We also inherit the non-physical characteristics of our parents.”

"Such as?" Solas seemed intrigued.

"I can see in the dark, it is very difficult for them to put an enchantment on me and I cannot be put to sleep with magic."

Not only Solas, they all looked incredulous. Solas stood up.

"Can I ...?" Aliana also got up.

"Try it"

Solas made a gesture in the air and threw some of his magic towards her. The spell shone as soon as it hit Aliana, however, she was still awake.

"Fascinating..." Solas put a hand to his jaw and sat down again.

Sitting down, Aliana smiles. Cassandra, that had been watching, asked.

"That doesn’t explain why you can use magic without having connection with the Fade"

“I was watching how your mages work. I presume that you take energy from the Fade, which when catalyzed with your own energy, manages to cast magic. ”

"That's a way to explain it, but you have no connection with the Fade, so ..."

"My magic ... comes from myself, to be more exact ..." Aliana raised her hand, showing her palm. " _Song Bird_ " From her body, energy began to gather in her hand. The little golden bird they had seen before on her back, materialized in front of them.

Everyone was silent, processing what they were seeing. She continued explaining. "She is **_Faer_** ... she is very special ..." She gingerly stroked the bird, this whistle happily and returning to take form of energy, disappeared in Aliana.

“I have no connection with the Fade, beyond what this mark has given me.” Looking at her hand, she couldn't help feeling frustrated. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry it didn’t close the Breach."

“Even if we don't close the Breach, it's stable for now, just like your mark. Thanks to this, we will have another chance.” Solas commented. Varric added.

“You already did enough Lily. Don't worry, we'll get a solution.”

Aliana raised her head. Everyone in the room was looking at her. They nodded. _You are good people... Thank you..._ Aliana could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She took them off with her sleeve. She had a grateful smile on her face.

"Let's continue then"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varric raised his hand.

"I guess now it's my turn." He settled into his chair. "If it's not too much trouble, Can you tell us what about your singing?"

Aliana looked at the floor. Her cheeks turned pink.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer-"

“No, Varric, it's fine. You must be curious.” Clearing her throat, Aliana said. “I am a bard… that means that my magic can be used through various arts. In my case, I’m a duelist, specialize in rapier, as you have already seen. Fighting is my art.”

"That would explain why it seems that you were dancing while fighting" Cassandra said with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed. Aliana made a sad face. Cassandra noticed this and hastened to add. "However, I cannot deny that you fight well."

"But that doesn't explain what they reported." Leliana speaks. "The bards, although they have talent for the arts and many other things, their singing is inspiring and nothing more."

Aliana nodded. “Maybe that is here. However, where I come from, not every troubadour or musician is a bard. But I can assure you that every bard is an artist, one way or another.”

Smiling, Aliana says. "My singing is just another way to convey my magic."

"That's why you weren't frozen." Solas had the expression of having solved the puzzle. "Your song is healing, am I correct?"

Aliana nodded. Leliana, rising from her seat, spoke.

“I have a question that I would like to ask you in private, if it doesn't bother you. I will see you in my tent in an hour. For now I think you should eat something.”

Aliana was going to respond when her stomach responded for her with a growl. The colors rose to her face.

"Seeker, didn't you even let her have breakfast?" Varric was with that mocking smile on his face again. Cassandra's cheeks were red.

"I didn't think the meeting would take so long"

“I know you have more questions, but there will be time. There is much to do now.” Leliana headed for the door.

“I also have many questions to ask you. If you don't mind, could we talk while we eat?” asked Aliana.

Cassandra nods. "Okay." She barely finished saying it, when the door opened. Commander Cullen entered the room.

"Sorry for the delay, I couldn't finish the training sooner ..."

Golden eyes met blue. Aliana felt her heart clenching her chest. As if trying to stop the pain, she closed her hand on her chest and left quickly, looking away from the Commander.

Cullen turns to Aliana. "Herald- ..."

"See you guys in a while." And in the blink, she disappeared of the Chantry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Well, Commander, you sure have made an impression on our girl, huh?" Varric commented smiling at Cullen.

Cullen scratched his head and bowed it. "I think my reputation precedes me."

Everyone looked at each other. Leliana commented.

“It is not for being Templar, Cullen. We are sure of that.”

“You must speak. We can't work if she doesn't stay in the same room as you.” Cassandra added.

“How can I talk to her? She can't even see me without running away…”

"You have to do it. We don't have time for this.”

"Seeker, relax a little." Varric rose from his seat. He approached Cullen and slapped him on the back. "Curly, let me give you a hand with Lily."

"What are you planning, dwarf?" Cassandra's gaze could pierce the stone, however, Varric was completely immune.

“Me, Seeker? I'm just trying to help ease the tension between your Commander and our Herald.” He said giving Cassandra the biggest face of innocence.

“We have a lot to do, Cassandra. A little help won't hurt.” Leliana said taking Varric’s side. Varric's smile had no limit. (*)

"Ughhh!" and with that Cassandra left the room and everybody followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this would make some things clear :D
> 
> *Varric greatly approves  
> *Cassandra greatly dissapproves
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric has an idea and Cullen doesn't know what going on with this girl's smile and his heart

"Good **_job_** Aliana." Aliana couldn't feel more frustrated. Not only she was causing a tense situation with the Commander, but she had fled _again_. _But those eyes ..._ she shook her head. That was no excuse. The man must be lost with her behavior _. I have to talk to him ... but how?_

A whistle came to her mind. A smile was drawn on her face.

“True, I am not alone. Thanks Faer.” A cheerful whistle returned in response. “I think I should ask Varric, he seems _really_ willing to talk about ..." Aliana stopped. She had reached a cabin outside Haven.

She thought of just walking a little before going to the tavern for lunch, but after walking a little, the snowy landscape and the calm of the place brought back memories. _Alek would have loved this._ She shook her head and patted her face. _Enough!_ It was no time to plunge into misery. A whistle reaffirmed her decision.

Immediately, a growl in her stomach reminded her of where she should be. _Time for lunch._

* * *

Varric thought his job was going to be simple. By the time Aliana crossed the door of the tavern, he had already prepared several ways to convince Lily to start a conversation with the Commander. However, he dismissed everything when she sat down and the first thing that came out of the girl's mouth was: “Varric, I must ask you a huge favor. How can I talk to the Commander? ”

The spoon almost falls from his hand. _Well, this will be very simple_. “You see, Lily, the Commander has the idea that you don't want anything with him. And after the way you disappeared today, all of us too.”

Aliana scratched her head, her cheeks turned pink. “I know… that I haven’t behaved well with the Commander, but I want to apologize for it. It's just that…” Aliana crossed her arms over the table and dipped her head into them.

Varric moved his chair closer to Aliana. "Come on Lily, how bad can it be?" Aliana raised her face, showing her teary eyes. _Ok, it is bad_. Although everything told Varric that he should stop, he decided to press a little more.

"Come on Lily, you can trust me."

"Please, don't tell the others, **especially** the Commander." Aliana looked at Varric with huge puppy eyes. Varric felt his heart shrink. Raising his right hand in oath, he declared.

"My lips are closed."

A shy smile was drawn on Aliana. She took a deep breath and confessed. "Commander Cullen looks a lot like ... my ex-fiance."

Varric realized at the right moment that his jaw was about to fall _. Well, shit._ For the first time in a long time, he was in the awkward situation of not knowing what to say. Luckily, Aliana seemed not to have noticed and kept talking.

“His eyes are the biggest problem, they are identical to… _his_. I know that the Commander is not to blame for anything, it is I who relives his image as soon as I see him.” Aliana lost her gaze on her plate of food, abandoned since she arrived at the table. Varric, who had had a little moment to recover his speech, responded.

“Look Lily, you have to get over it. Curly thinks you're afraid of him.” Aliana, who had started eating, almost spits out her food. Recovering her composure, she said.

"I understand it. I've been avoiding him since the first time I saw him.”

Varric looked sadly at Aliana. _Curly isn’t the only one to need help._

"Well girl, luckily for you, I have an idea.”

* * *

Varric had been very confident when he told him where to find Aliana after lunch. However, Cullen wasn't so sure it was that easy.

_“Just go, she will be there. And don't worry, she won't run away.”_

_Really, I hope you're right_. He didn't understand why she was running from him. They had assured that it was not for being Templar, but they did not know the reason. Maybe, if I could talk to her, I could know what the problem was. _Something is certain. It has to do with "Alek."_

Cullen arrived at the lake dock just outside Haven, where Varric had arranged the meeting. _Why did it have to be here?_

Aliana was at the edge of the dock, sitting, facing the lake. Cullen came from behind.

"Good afternoon Commander." Aliana greeted, without looking away from the lake. "May I ask you a favor? Can I sit here while we talk?"

Cullen understood the reason for this request. "If that is more comfortable for you, there is no problem."

A small laugh was heard from Aliana. “You are very kind, I have only known to cause problems. Thank you."

“Don't worry, Herald. I'm sure you have your reasons.” Even seeing her from the back, Aliana seemed uncomfortable with the title.

"Aliana"

"Sorry?"

“My name is Aliana. I know that title is important, but I would like at least, as long as we are not in front of people, that you all call me by my name.”

Cullen scratched his head. “You ask for something difficult. I'm used to calling people by titles.”

"It's for being Templar, right?"

"... Yes," he did not expect the issue to come out so quickly, much less that she said it so calmly.

Turning a little, she patted the place beside her on the pier. "Take a seat, if it doesn't bother you, of course."

Feeling a little strange, Cullen sat next to Aliana, separated by a foot away. Looking sideways, Aliana realized the separation.

"I don't fear you, Commander." Sighing, Aliana added. "Just ... you remind me of someone who is gone." Trying her best, Aliana turned to look at the Commander.

Cullen also turned. Golden eyes ran into blue. And he could see in them pain, pain camouflaged in a sad smile.

“Don't worry Commander, I will not allow this to be a problem again, especially now that I will work with you. I really hope you will excuse my past behavior.” And she briefly bowed her head, lifting it again, fixing her eyes on the Commander's.

Cullen found himself lost in words. He wanted to ask if that someone who was gone was Alek, but he held back. Despite her pain, the Herald had determination in her eyes, and he didn't want it to falter just because he couldn't with his curiosity. Clearing his throat, he commented.

"You don't need to apologize, I hope we work well together, Herald." Aliana sighed and looked at him with defeated eyes. Realizing, Cullen gave him a smile, adding. "Old habits die hard."

Aliana smiled back. _Maker_ _..._ Cullen felt his heart start beating rapidly, running out of words at that smile. Aliana stood up and offered her hand to the Commander to get up. He took it and got up, but not leaning on it.

"I also hope we work well together, Commander." said Aliana, shaking his hand.

“Cullen. My name is Cullen. ”

Laughing, Aliana commented. "I think we will both have to get to the idea of not using titles, at least among us."

“So it seems.” He didn't know why, but he wanted to keep seeing her smile.

* * *

"Well, _Commander_ , do you think returning to Haven while I ask you some questions?" Aliana said the title playfully.

"Only if it doesn't bother you that I also ask you, _Herald_ ," Cullen said, returning the playful tone.

"Sounds fair. First me then. What is it like to be a Templar?”

“You really aren’t from here, don’t you? The Templars protect against the dangers of magic. Before the Order leaved the Chantry, that meant serving in a Circle, and sometimes locating apostates or fighting demons invoked by the weak or wicked. ”

“Interesting, I think it's your turn”

"Let's see, you're a mage, right? However, I never saw one with your skills ..."

"Well, maybe if you had managed to get to the round of questions on time ..." Aliana looked at the corner of Cullen's eye, the Commander looked embarrassed.

"I didn't want to go." Aliana turned to see the Commander directly. “I arrived late on purpose. I didn't think it was right that you had to answer everything we wanted.” She stared at the Commander in amazement. _This man ... is too kind ..._ Returning to reality, Aliana responded.

“There was no problem, I had agreed to answer all the questions. In addition, the Seeker allowed a couple of unanswered questions.” She was moved by the Commander's honesty and the kindness of her gesture. That motivated her to trust the Commander. "You can ask, go ahead."

“I've seen you use magic, but I know it's not common. What kind of mage are you, what **are** you?”

Breathing deeply, Aliana responded. “I come from far away from here, from a land you have never heard of. Things there are not like here and my magic comes from those circumstances.” She stopped. Looking at Cullen, she raised her hand and said " _Song Bird_ " and with this the golden bird materialized on it. Cullen looked amazed.

"She is Faer, and it is she who allows me to use magic here." With a whistle, Faer vanished and Aliana continued walking. “Where I come from, the environment has magic, there isn’t what they call here the Veil so everyone has the potential to become users of magic, with enough training. In my case, I am a bard. And **no** , it's **not** the same as here. ”

Cullen was speechless. He tried to process the information so unbelievable that he had just heard. However, she had no reason to invent all this, when she could simply have refused to answer. He looked at Aliana. Now he had more questions.

"What do you think of the mages?" Aliana shot when they were already approaching Haven.

Cullen, even somewhat perplexed by the information, managed to reply. “I have seen the suffering that magic can cause. I have treated wizards with distrust because of this, sometimes without reason, that was unworthy of me. I will try not to do it here, nor is it that I want wizards moving around our entire base completely unattended. We need guardians in place to protect people, including magicians for possession.”

They had reached Haven. Aliana was so lost in her thoughts, she hardly noticed when Cullen spoke again.

"I will stay here. I have to continue supervising the soldiers and… ”

Before Cullen finished speaking, a soldier arrived with messages for the Commander.

Cullen looked at Aliana with an apology in his eyes, but she nodded and said.

“I should go, I already took enough of his time. I'm sure we'll talk at the meeting at night, Commander. See you later. ”And with a little bow she left.

Cullen stared as she left _. I'm lost._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I've finished this chapter! I had a lot of problems to write this one, but I'll try to post the next chapter in a couple of days. :D
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliana talks to Leliana and she give her a present. Then she learns that talking with Solas is really interesting, so interesting to almost forget about a War Council. Solas gets curious.

Once she had left the commander's visual range, Aliana teleported to the small set of trees that were next to the Chantry. Raising her hands to her face, she could feel her cheeks temperature rising.

_I did it! Varric's plan worked. Not seeing him directly, at least from the beginning allowed me to speak to him, I could even see him in the eyes!_

Aliana dropped into the snow. _The commander had such a warm gaze ..._ Sitting up, she threw snow on her face. _It's because he looks like Alek… right?_

“Ughhh” _Put yourself together Aliana!_ **(*)**

She shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. When her cheeks no longer felt on fire, she went to Leliana's tent.

* * *

The visit to Leliana was definitely not what she expected. She found her reciting what seemed like a prayer, and then Leliana turned to ask her.

“You speak for Andraste, no? What is the Maker’s prophet have to say about all of this? What’s his game?

"How is this a game?"

“Did you seen the sky? What about the Temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust. Even if you didn't know about the Conclave or its purpose, you wouldn't call this right. Who could? So many innocent lives, the faithful murdered where the Holiest of Holies once stud. If the Maker will this, what is it, if not a game, or a cruel joke?”

"I speak for no one but myself, and I don't have the answers you're looking for, I'm sorry."

“You probably don't even worship the Maker. Lucky He asks a lot.” Rising, she approached the entrance of the tent. “The Chantry teaches us that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins. He demands it all, our lives, our deaths. Justinia gave him everything she had, and He let her die.”

"I’m sorry, her death has clearly hit you hard."

“Not just me, all of us. She was the Divine. She led the faithful. She was the Heart. If the Maker doesn’t intervene to save the best of his servants, what good is He? ”

A small smile outlined in Leliana. “I used to believe that I was a chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people. But now she is dead, and was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant nothing.”

Aliana looked seriously at Leliana. "Maybe I don't know much about the Maker, but I know that if you're alive, you still have a purpose for which to exist." Leliana looked at the half-elf. There was awe mixed with interest in her gaze. Aliana smiled. "If you wish, we can look for it together."

“No, this is my burden. I regret that I even let you see me like this, it was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again.” Entering the tent again, she called Aliana.

"Come, I think I have something that belongs to you."

Aliana came over and immediately realized what it was. "My things!"

Leliana had Aliana's magic bag in her possession. Aliana almost ran to receive it. Taking it in her hands, she opened it immediately to review its contents. Leliana looked sideways at the purse.

"Don't worry, nobody has opened it." Aliana looked at Leliana with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile.

"Because nobody could, or am I wrong?" Leliana smiled and nodded. “It is a magic bag and has an arcane lock. Only I or the people I designate can open it.”

"Certainly, it looks like a peculiar bag, I had never seen an equal one ..." Leliana was halfway through the sentence, when she saw Aliana put her whole arm in the small bag.

From it, she began to take out various things and place them on top of some boxes: a book with very elaborate binding in filigree of some purple metal, a small bag that smelled strongly of spices, a pipe with a dragon carved in the wood, two rings: one with a purple jewel and the other with a ruby, and perhaps what seemed the most disconcerting thing to put out of a small bag: a strange lute with many more strings than a common lute would had and a complex woodwork in the front of the instrument.

Aliana put away all the objects again, except the lute, she placed it on her back and also hung her bag on her shoulder.

“Thank you very much, I was afraid of losing all my things. It is a pity that my armor and my rapier were not inside before I came here.” Leliana, coming out of stupefaction, cleared her throat.

“Your weapon and your armor are held by Master Harritt, in the smith. You should take a tour of Haven and meet the people you will work with.”

“Then I will go first to the smith. Now, what did you want to talk to me about? ”

Leliana looked respectfully at Aliana. "You are very sharp, aren’t you?"

“It was obvious that you didn't want to talk about my things, you would have said it at the meeting. What bothers you that you cannot say in front of others?”

Leliana took something from her pocket and handed it to Aliana. “This was in your hand when they found you. You didn't let go until Adam got you to sleep peacefully the third day you were unconscious. I assumed that this finding should only be shared with you.”

In her hand, Aliana had a necklace with a small ruby heart on it. Before she knows it, tears began to sprout from her eyes. Leliana was going to comment on something, but she was interrupted by something unexpected. Aliana was hugging her tightly. With a broken voice, she heard her say.

"Thank you. Thank you very much.” And she kept crying. Leliana couldn't help returning the hug as hard as she could.

"You are welcome."

* * *

The tour of Haven did well to clear her head. Aliana was able to meet many people: Flissa the tavern owner, Adam the apothecary, Seggrit the merchant and Threnn the quartermaster. After recovering her equipment with Harritt, Aliana felt calmer, at least calmer since she had arrived. Her leather armor had been carefully repaired from the huge cut on the right shoulder.

"It was not easy. I have no idea that leather is that, but only with dragon leather I managed to keep it together.”

Explain that her armor was enchanted and that only an arcane blacksmith could repair it entirely would be complicated. So she simply limited herself to thanking and browsing the forge.

When she was heading for Haven again, she saw a carriage arrive. Of it, a lady dressed elegantly come out. From the carriage, some servants began to bring down trunks and boxes _. Of the nobility surely. She must be the ambassador that Leliana mentioned that she would arrive. Nobility is nobility in any world, I just hope she is not arrogant._ However, the woman's face showed a lot of humility. _Apparently she isn't, I'll meet her better later_. Dodging the people that began to accumulate at the entrance by the arrival of the ambassador, she went to talk with Solas. She had many questions to ask.

* * *

"The Chosen of Andraste, the blessed hero sent to save us all."

Aliana couldn't help laughing with the comment. “I really hope I can help, but I'm not a hero. If so, where is my shinning steed? ”

Solas also laughed with the joke. "I would suggest a griffon, but sadly they are extinct." _That **is** definitely sad._

"Joke what you want, but a posture is necessary."

"I never said it wasn't, after all, I accepted to be called ‘Herald’, right?"

"Indeed." Walking away a little, he commented. “I have entered the Veil, through ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I have seen hosts of spirits facing each other to repeat the bloody past in ancient wars, both famous and forgotten.” Turning to her, he said. “Every great war has its heroes. I just wonder what class you will be.”

"I'm not a hero, I just hope to do things right and close the Breach the next time."

Approaching him, she commented. "Solas, I have many questions, if it is not annoyance ..."

"Shoot."

“You seem to know a lot about the magic of the Breach, of the mark in my hand. What caused this?”

“Probably an artifact. For the powerful and dangerous, it must be very old. It would be very valuable to find it for study.”

"Don't you think that whatever created the explosion was destroyed in it?"

“You survived, right?” _Touché_. “The artifact that created the Breach is not something of this era. I will not believe it has been destroyed until I see the pieces by myself. ”

"We will try to recover it, whatever created the Breach should not be in bad hands."

"Leliana's explorers searched the area of the explosion, but found nothing."

"Then, whoever used the device probably still have it with them."

"How do you know they didn't die in the explosion?"

“You said it. I survived."

"True. Now, you had come for some questions.”

“Oh, not some. A lot."

* * *

How is elven culture? Solas looked questioningly at Aliana.

"Actually, I'm more interested about how it is where you come from." Aliana laughed a little.

"What do you think if we exchange answers?" Solas nodded.

“The dalish are the children of stories badly heard and repeated wrongly a thousand times.”

"Oh, but you are not dalish, are you?" Solas looked amazed.

"And how do you know?"

“You talk about them in the third person, so you **don't** belong to that group. So you must know what they don't know.”

“While they tell some stories, tearing apart details, I walk in the Fade. So, yes, I've seen what they don't.”

"I would love you to tell me about that." Solas was increasingly amazed.

“Sorry, usually the elves are not very open to listen to me. But you are asking, so I will answer as best I can.”

"Thanks! So, how is elven magic here?"

“Magic is magic, just as water is water, only it can be used in different ways. The dalish magic is more practical, without the need for the approval of the Chantry, but for the most part it remains superstition.”

Aliana's face was somewhat sad. Solas asked. "How is the elven magic where you come from?"

"Oh Solas, I think you'll need to sit down."

* * *

Solas thought he was dreaming listening to what Aliana had to say about the elven culture of where she came from. _Sounds like she came from the past, but she mentioned humans and other races, so it can't be._ He felt a growing curiosity for the half-elf, for her knowledge and ignorance at the same time. When he talked about the dalish, she listened, without judging or attacking him, just wanting to learn. When the sun began to hide, Aliana commented.

“I think I should go now. I hope I can continue to count on you to calm my doubts about the magic here.”

“Don't worry, I will stay. For the moment."

"You didn't plan to do it?"

“I am an apostate surrounded by forces of the Chantry in the middle of a mage rebellion.” _Technically, aren't all mages apostates now?_

"Cassandra has been accommodated, but you understand my caution." Aliana smiled.

“Solas, you have come to help. I will not let them use that against you.”

"How would you stop them?" Aliana frowned.

“I would protect you. If they don't accept someone who just wants to help, they will have to see with me.” The astonishment returned to Solas's gaze.

"Thank you." Aliana nodded. It was already dark. "I think you have a meeting to attend, they are coming for you." Solas said pointing to the Chantry.

Aliana turned to find a somewhat annoyed Seeker heading towards them. Laughing a little, she said goodbye to Solas.

"We will talk tomorrow. I have something I'm sure you'll love to see.”

She jumped down from the wall where they had sat and ran to Cassandra. Solas watched while they left. He didn't know why, but he longed to see what she wanted to show him. _How curious…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Cassandra approves :v
> 
> So, it seems that something is going on with our lovely bald elf ¬w¬
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliana and the Counselors meet officially for the first time. She is lost, but she'll gain a lot of help from someone she didn't expected.

Cassandra already had a lot of things to worry about, and babysit the Herald shouldn’t be one of them. _I can't believe the irresponsibility of this girl._ She was supposed to be in the council room for the meeting before sunset, however it was beginning to pass the sunset and there was still no sign of her. Luckily, at the exit of the Chapel, a soldier told her that Aliana was talking to Solas.

And there she saw her, sitting on the wall near the elf's cabin. Apparently they had already noticed her presence, because laughing, Aliana came down of the wall and headed towards her.

"Good evening, Seeker." Cassandra frowned and crossed her arms. Aliana made a guilty face and said. “Sorry for being late, I lost track of time. It won't happen again, I promise.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cassandra commented. "You promise many things, don't you?"

"But I haven't broken any promises, right?" Aliana looked at the Seeker with a mischievous smile, but at the same time innocent. Cassandra had no choice but to grant that.

"True, you haven't broken any, yet."

“Don't worry, Seeker. I will keep my word, whatever it takes.”

To Cassandra those words echoed in her head. She remembered the first promise the Herald made to her and a feeling of... _guilt?_ invaded her. She had believed that Aliana was guilty, she was sure of it. However, the only stranger to this disaster was about to give her life for a cause that was not hers. The Seeker couldn’t help but have a certain respect for the young woman at her side. Sighing, she commented. "Hopefully, we won't get to those extremes."

* * *

They had reached the Chantry. Across the room, Cassandra realized that Aliana kept looking at the different statues with an inquisitive face, especially Andraste's. She couldn't help asking.

"Does it bother you to be here?"

Aliana tilted her head slightly and raised an eyebrow. The question had taken her off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that Andraste’s statues cause you some discomfort."

“Oh. No, sorry. I didn't want to stare. It's just that… ”Aliana raised her left hand, looking at her with a feeling of frustration. If Andraste had chosen her to solve this, at least he could have left her a message or something with which she could be guided. _The gods could well send someone who knew what to do._

"It bothers you?"

She shook her head. “It stopped spreading and it doesn't hurt anymore. I just want to know more about _her_. Solas has some theories about its origin and its power, but still, I need to learn more.” She looked at the statue of Andraste. “Why did you choose me? To **_me_** , a perfect stranger. I don’t even know who you are."

Cassandra stopped before entering the meeting room. She stared at Aliana. The girl looked lost. _How have you not heard of Andraste? Even the northern kingdoms know who She was._ Sighing, she commented.

“However, here you are. You stayed."

“Sure, to help. Who wouldn’t?"

Cassandra snorted. _I can think of a few names_. "I think you already have your answer then."

Aliana looked astonished at the Seeker. A smile was drawn on her face. "You're right. Thank you.” She looked at her left hand. "I wish it had closed the Breach."

“You have given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt could work if the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach the first time. That is not easy to come by.”

"But you have a plan, right?" Aliana looked at the Seeker. Cassandra's face showed confidence.

"That's right." And they entered the meeting room.

* * *

Inside the room there were already three people. The Commander, Lady Leliana and the Ambassador she had not yet met.

"You already know Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces."

"We will need more men before we can call what we have now a "force". However, I understand that thanks to you we didn't lose as many as expected. Thank you.” Cullen said the latter with a smile on his face.

Aliana couldn't help but blush a bit. "I... it was nothing."

Clearing her throat, Cassandra continued. "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our Ambassador and Chief Diplomat."

“I’ve heard much. It’s a pleasure to meet you at last.”

Aliana examined the ambassador. She seemed ... authentic, something she had never found in another noble. Smiling, she made a small bow answering. "Nice to meet you too, Lady Montilyet."

"And of course, you already know Sister Leliana."

"My position here involves a certain degree of ..."

Cutting her off, Cassandra said. "She is our Spymaster."

"Yes, tactfully put, Cassandra." Aliana couldn't help laughing a little.

“Impressive titles. I look forward to helping with the work that lies ahead.” Aliana said with a small bow.

"I mentioned that your mark needed more power to close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana suggested.

“And I still disagree. The Templars can serve just as well.” Cullen seemed to have a firm opinion about it. Cassandra disagreed.

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark- ”

“Might destroy us all. The Templars could suppress the Breach, weaken it so- ”

"Pure speculation." Leliana interrupted.

“ ** _I_** was Templar. I know what they’re capable of. ”

"Unfortunately, none of the groups will talk to us yet." Josephine took part in the conversation. "The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition ... and you, specifically." She pointed to Aliana.

Aliana ran her hand through her hair, adjusting her hair behind her ear and scratching her head in the process. "I'm not surprised. They still think I'm guilty.”

"That's not the entirety of it any longer."

"Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste’, and that scares the Chantry." Aliana put a hand on her face. _Sure, it had to be for that title. It's not like I agreed._

"The remaining clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, no doubt." The annoyance in Cassandra's voice was palpable.

“It limits our options. Approaching the Mages or the Templars for help is currently out of the question.”

“I understand that people believe that I am the Herald of their Creator, after all, not every day you see people being spit out of the sky. But why the Herald of _Andraste_? It's because of the woman behind me when I fell out of the Breach, right? ”

Cassandra nodded. "That's right, but it's not all, people saw what you did at the Temple, how you stop the Breach from growing."

"But **that** was the goal."

"Also, soldiers talk about how in your presence, their wounds were closing and their forces were returning." Cullen added.

"That was **just** magic." Aliana rubbed her face. The speed with which people spread rumors had always amazed her.

"Even if we tried to stop that rumor from spreading-"

"Which we have not." Cassandra interrupted Leliana.

"The point is that everyone is talking about you."

“Which makes the word of the Inquisition spread too. I understand.” Aliana sighed deeply.

"We know you prefer that we address you by name, but how does the title make you feel?"

"It's a bit uncomfortable. I don't even know who Andraste is. How will I be her Herald? ”

“People are desperate for some sign of hope. For some, you are that sign.”

"And for others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong."

Hope and fear. That was what the title of "Herald" represented. Aliana thought about the consequences of this situation and asked.

"Would the Chantry attack us?"

Cullen responded. "With what? They have only words at their disposal.”

"And yet, they may bury us with them." Josephine sounded worried.

“There is something you can do. A chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.”

Aliana nodded. “I will see what he has to say. But why would someone from the Chantry help a declared heretic?”

“I understand she is a reasonable thought. Perhaps she doesn't agreed with her sisters. You will find Mother Giselle attending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.”

"Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you are there."

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re the most suitable to recruit them.”

“In the mean, let's think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald. We will depart to the Hinterlands at dawn. The meeting is over.”

* * *

When Aliana left the room, Josephine called her.

"Herald, a few words if you have time."

"Tell me Ambassador Montilyet."

"Let's go to my office to talk better."

They entered one of the rooms near the meeting room. The office had a small table in the center, full of papers, and another on one side, with a few books, which covers seemed to relate of beasts and animals. The shelves behind the first table were full of books from top to bottom. Aliana stared at the books. Josephine realized that detail.

“If you like, you could take some for the road. I understand that the trip will be a couple of days.”

Aliana blushed slightly. "That's very nice of you, thanks."

"Don’t mention it. I know that everything is new to you and I wish to help in any way I can.”

"Leliana has made you aware, I guess."

"So is she. However, I would like to ask something, if it is not much."

"Go ahead."

"Leliana said that you are a half-elf, that you come from a distant place and that you are a mage and a bard, but not as we know it here, and that you can perform magic while fighting armed as a soldier."

"Yes? You don't believe it, do you?”

“It's hard for me to think that all this is true. While the rumors of the soldiers are positive, the fact that a complete stranger, not only of Ferelden, but of all nearby countries, is at the center of this war, is really complex to handle with people, especially with the nobility.”

“I understand your concern. I didn't want to lie about my origin, but…”

“That would be inconvenient in the long term. The nobles will do their own investigations. And if the Inquisition has not found information about you, they will do less, so you don't have to worry about that.”

"So ... the problem is...?"

"If what you told them is true, then you have no idea how the world around you works, right?"

Aliana was silent for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

“Sorry, I didn't want to have so direct. But I fear for your wellbeing, as well as the Inquisition’s.”

Aliana felt like a huge weight was placed on her shoulders. “I appreciate your concern, Lady Montilyet. I’ll try my best not to bring more problems than I already brought… ”

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong. I'm sorry, I expressed myself poorly.” Josephine cleared her throat. “I am confident that you will do your Herald job in the best possible way. I was just going to offer you some knowledge regarding Ferelden, Orlais and whatever you need about the culture of the other countries around.”

Aliana looked surprised at the Ambassador. "Are you offering to be my instructor?"

“That's right, Herald. In this fight you are not alone, but you should always have all your weapons ready, and knowledge is one of them. I hope I have not bothered you with this offer.”

Aliana smiled in relief. While she could learn on her own, reading book after book, having someone teaching her what she needed would make it much easier.

“Lady Montilyet, I gladly accept your offer. I hope to be worthy of your teachings.” Aliana bowed to Josephine. The ambassador was surprised by the act.

“Please, Herald. It is not necessary -"

"It is. I really appreciate this opportunity, I won't waste it, Lady Montilyet. However, may I ask you a favor? ”

"Of course."

“Could you call me by my name? Herald is an important title, I know, but from now on, I will be your student, Aliana.” Josephine smiled at her.

"Then, it will be a pleasure to be your instructor, Aliana."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Montilyet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in the posting (work 12 hours is hard x.x) But now I'll release a new chapter every week, on monday or tuesday.  
> But for delay, the next week I will post 2 chapthers instead of one :3 have a good week :D
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment with Solas. A moment with Cullen. A moment with a friend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell:  
> Find familiar: You gain the service of a familiar, a spirit that takes an animal form you choose: bat, cat, crab, frog (toad), hawk, lizard, octopus, owl, poisonous snake, fish (quipper), rat, raven, sea horse, spider, or weasel. The familiar has the statistics of the chosen form, though it is a celestial, fey, or fiend (your choice) instead of a beast. Your familiar acts independently of you, but it always obeys your commands.
> 
> BUT, Faer is special, SO this will be interesting (¬u¬)

Solas was having a quiet dinner in his cabin when someone knocked on the door. "Just a moment."

An excited voice emerged from behind the door. "Solas, it's me, Aliana."

Solas immediately went to the door, where a very lively Aliana looked at him smiling, with arms full of coal, incense and some herbs in a box. He looked at her strangely. “Do you remember that I said that tomorrow I would show you something you would like? Well, it can't be tomorrow, since we leave for the Hinterlands at dawn. The good thing is that the ritual doesn't take long, so ..."

"Ritual?"

"Yes! Amm, may I pass? This is a bit heavy."

Solas realized that the box with herbs was beginning to slide, which he catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Good reflexes!"

"Come in, please."

Aliana entered in Solas cabin, where she placed everything in her arms in the center of the room.

"You mentioned a ritual, what is it about?"

The girl smiled mischievously at the elf. "I will bring a friend with us."

* * *

“Let's see if I understood. You burn charcoal, incense and herbs in a brazier and after an hour with exactly ten minutes, what you call a ‘familiar’ will appear.”

"Exactly." While they talked, Aliana searched her purse. By introducing her whole arm into it, she managed to take out a small brass brazier. "Uff. I knew I had it around here.” Solas looked amazed at the bag. Aliana, realizing this, commented. “It's a magic bag, it can carry many things, which only I can take out. Very useful, doesn’t it?”

“Incredibly useful. I must presume that you have even more things in it.”

"Of course. Now let's see. What do you think is the most valuable of these herbs? ”

Solas looked at the plants she had brought in the box. It had a lot of elven root, bloodlottus, embrium and spidleweed. _There are only common herbs_. But going a little deeper, he found a Prophet’s Laurel and a Felandaris.

Aliana was finishing filling the brazier with the other components. "Herald, these are the most valuable.” Solas said, handing her the last ones he found. She took both and stared at them.

"Ohh, they are very different."

“The one you have in your left hand is Felandaris. Its name means ‘demon grass’. It has various uses, mainly in tonics. And the one on your right is Prophet’s Laurel, the flower of Andraste. It is a healing herb and also serves as incense.”

“Then I will choose that one.” She took the Prophet’s Laurel and put it in the brazier, while the felandaris was put it in her bag.

"Now the ritual begins." Aliana start to walk, forming a circle around the brazier, while smoke from the incense flooded the air. When she completed the circle, she sat cross-legged, eyes closed, in a meditation position.

" _For now we can communicate in this way._ " Solas heard the voice of the Herald echoing in his head. " _Do not panic, I must not speak to avoid interrupting the ritual_."

Solas was increasingly amazed at the Herald. The magic she could perform was surprising. He looked at the young woman. Small golden sparkles began to sprout from her, heading over the brazier. A sphere of energy began to form slowly.

" _You can sit down, don’t worry”_ Solas sit next to her. “ _You can answer me by focusing on what you want to tell me and thinking about it.”_

" _Like this?_ " Aliana nodded, smiling.

" _Exactly. It is a simple spell that allows me to talk mentally with someone who allows me to. As much as you like magic, I knew you would let me talk to you this way._ ”

" _How does it work?_ "

“ _I just need to see or know where a person is near me. There is not much behind, just the desire for communication._ ”

" _Amazing. Telepathic magic in this world requires a high level of control._ ”

“ _It is not so much where I come from. Telepathic conversations are the best for ... when you don't want others to know what you're talking about. A very useful trick, if you let me say it._ ”

" _Certainly. How long can you keep the connection?_ ”

“ _As long as you don't get away, we can talk for hours without problems. Which is very useful, because this still has for a while longer._ ”

Solas laughed a little. " _It seems so._ "

They remained silent for a moment, until Aliana spoke again. " _Can you, if it's not too much trouble, tell me about your travels?_ "

Solas smiled at the question that was raised. " _It will be a pleasure._ "

* * *

_"I think it's already over."_

The energy sphere looked full of life. When the last flash left Aliana and reached the brazier, the sphere emanated a blinding light and from it a small golden hawk emerged. The bird landed on Aliana's shoulder and curled up next to her.

Opening her eyes,Aliana pet the bird and spoke to her.

"Welcome to this world, Faer." The bird gave small shrieks, pleased to be physically next to her protégé. Solas watched the scene delighted.

"Solas, meet officially Faer, my best friend." The little hawk shrieked in greeting. Aliana offered her arm and Faer landed on it. The girl looked gladly at the bird.

"Fascinating. The spirit you had on your back is now tangible.”

"If you like, you can pet her."

Solas touched Faer, but the bird moved away from him on contact. Aliana looked strangely at Faer. " _Faer, what's up?_ "

" _There is something that is not right._ ”

“She must be nervous, don't worry, you will become friends soon. Let's go outside, she sure wants to stretch her wings.”

"You're right, that must be."

* * *

They went out. As soon as they had one foot outside the cabin, Faer flew, leaving a small trail of light behind her.

“Amazing, don't you think? How did you know that Faer is a spirit?”

“As I mentioned, I have experience with Veil spirits”

"But she is not a spirit of the Veil, she is not from here ... just like me."

Solas looked at Aliana. All the emotion in her faded away. He tried to cheer her up.

“True, you are not from here. However, you are making yourself a place here.” Aliana turned to look at Solas. "I'm sure that in time, you'll feel more comfortable. This is just the beginning." The half-elf thought for a moment and then nodded.

“You are right, Solas. Thank you.” Faer returned from her flight and landed on her shoulder again. “I think I should go now. See you tomorrow, and thank you for joining me in the ritual.” Aliana said with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you for showing it to me."

Aliana withdrew with her bird, heading towards her cabin. Solas couldn't help but to watch as she walked away. _That spirit is not the only magic in you, Herald._

* * *

_"What do you mean there is something wrong?"_

_“The energy of that elf is strange. Like the one in your hand.”_

Aliana looked at her hand. The malicious glow of the brand reminded him of something. “ _It must be the Veil. The wizards of this world are connected with that. And now thanks to this brand, we too._ ”

Faer's feathers bristled, and the bird shook, as if a chill ran through her.

_"Are you alright?"_

_“I… I was in the Veil. We still had a connection, so you could do magic, but my conscience was trapped, I couldn't find you. Your song guided me to you. The place was… horrifying, meaningless, completely different from our spirit world.”_

Aliana pet Faer, allowing her to relax and bring her feathers back to normal. The girl looked at her friend with teary eyes.

" _Sorry Faer. All this my fault..._ ”

But she couldn’t finish. Faer peck her ear. " _Enough! It's not your fault, did you hear? We know very well that it is not. Leave the past and focus on the present._ ”

“ _Auch! Was violence necessary?_ ” Aliana's ear was red like a tomato. The bird swelled her chest proudly.

" _It is if that helps distract you from unnecessary thoughts._ " Aliana laughed. " _You see? The violence works._ ”

" _You are the best friend in the world, do you know that?_ "

" _Of course. I will do whatever it takes to improve your mood._ ” Looking mischievously on the distance, the bird commented. " _And now I'm seeing something that will definitely help._ " Before Aliana could ask, Faer flew off. The bird landed on someone who had just left the tavern. Upon realizing who she was, Aliana stopped dead.

"Oh, you can’t be serious."

* * *

Commander Cullen did not expect to meet anyone on his way to his chambers after dinner. And he definitely didn't expect a hawk to perch on his shoulder. The bird curled up on his shoulder, rubbing his head against his face, as if he was happy to see him. A very agitated breath quickly reached him.

“Faer! Sorry Commander, I had no idea that my friend would do something like that. I hope I can forgive her, usually she doesn't behave like that… ”

"There is no need to apologize." Looking at the bird, Cullen recognized the golden color of it. "Did you call it Faer?" The bird nodded and Aliana answered.

"Umm, yes."

"How is that possible? I thought it could only stay with you…”

"Well, there are ways to bring it to the material plane, it just needs a little help and some ..."

"Magic?"

“Well, yes. I hope you don't mind that commander, I assure you it is harmless. As I said you before, she is my friend and it is she who allows me to use magic. Nothing related to the Veil or its spirits.”

At the mention of the Veil, Faer once again bristled her feathers and squealed slightly at Aliana, as if complaining. The Herald laughed a little.

"She doesn't like the Veil at all, she hates it."

"Was she in the Veil?"

"Yes, a few days, until..." The girl's face turned red. "Until I sang, when I ran away to the mountains."

"Oh. That time."

Cullen didn't know what else to say. Aliana seemed ashamed of the fact that she had escaped on that occasion. While she assured him that it had nothing to do with the fact that he had been a Templar, he couldn’t take away the memory of her vanishing as soon as he found her in the mountains.

Faer, who had remained still, began to rub her head against his face again. Its plumage was silky and soft, like the edges of its shoulder pads. He couldn't help caressing her, to which the bird was grateful by gently pinching his earlobe.

“It is a magnificent bird, and if she follow your instructions it will be very useful in the Hinterlands. But I don't think it's appropriate that it's perching on everyone's shoulders.”

Aliana shook her head, her cheeks slightly flushed. “Actually, it's the first time she does something like that. You liked it very much, Commander. ”

Looking at the beautiful creature on his shoulder, he commented. "Well, I'm honored." Faer inclined his head. Aliana giggled.

"She says ‘The honor is mine, Commander." Cullen laughed a little.

"She's very smart, what other tricks does she know?"

"Well, actually-" Faer flew back to her shoulder, interrupting what she was going to say.

_“Don't tell him I can understand him! At least not for now."_

"-In fact, she knows many more. I can show you when we return from the Hinterlands. Of course, if you like, Commander."

"I would love it. But now, I think you should rest. A long day awaits you tomorrow.”

"You are right, Commander. Good night.”

"Good night, Herald." And with a smile, she left. Cullen watched as the young woman retired, smiling at the bird on her shoulder. _May the Maker watch over you, Aliana._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faer will definitely help with Aliana issues with our handsome Commander, AND with some guilty troubles too. Thanks Faer.
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faer will not be soft with her protege. Aliana gain some resolution and fans xD

"Very well, that was very funny and all, but why did you do that?"

Aliana looked reproachfully at the bird, which at the time of entering the cabin, had flown to the head of the bed.

 _"I don't know what you mean."_ Faer fixed her feathers while answering the question with disinterest. Aliana's smile had become an angry gesture.

“Don’t make yourself a smartass Faer, I know very well what you have in mind. Yes, they look alike, but...”

_"Then go get him."_

"I won't go for anyone... Alek-"

_“He is gone, Aliana. He won’t return. I know very well what you felt for him, but you must understand...”_

"Don’t say it-"

_"It wasn't real, Aliana!"_

"It was real for me!"

Tears of frustration etched the girl's face. For a moment, Aliana thought about dismising the bird, going to the mountains and letting out her fury there. But Varric's voice chatting with Cassandra about the trip of the next morning, kept her in her cabin. On the other hand, Faer looked firmly at her friend.

_“He was just a card, Aliana, it was never real. He was tied to you by a capricious artifact, that's what kept him with you. Confusing you both._

Sobs continued to sprout from the half-elf. She knew that her friend was right, but everything she felt was real, with or without artifact.

“I know that what he had for me was false, the product of those damn cards. But Faer, understand, what I felt... I loved him."

_“You loved him. You loved the attention he gave you and how he was always willing to help you. You loved how he followed you to the end of the world. You loved how he saved you on more than one occasion..."_

"Where you going with this?"

_“You loved a curse, Aliana Phull. Because if it really had been love, he would have stopped you when necessary."_

Aliana froze looking at a Faer. Her legs lost strength and she fell to the ground, rubbing her face as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I know. I know it was all a lie. Those cards ruined my life. And now...”

_"And now they can fix your future."_

Faer was facing Aliana, looking at her with the tenderness of a mother who has just forgiven her child.

_“It's a new world, Aliana. One where you need it, I'm sure of that. As your friend Solas said, you are making yourself a place here, and an important one.”_

"I never wanted fame or title."

_“However, you accepted it, because that was the right thing to do, for the moral, for the people. Don't let the past haunt you and keep you from seeing what you have in front of you… Alek wouldn't have wanted it that way.”_

The young woman had stopped crying. With her sleeve, she wiped the last tears from her face. Understanding and determination were reflected in her gaze.

"You're right, I have to move on." The girl hugged the bird. “I only ask for time. My feelings are not going to disappear overnight…”

_"Of course. But don't delay, because if you don't go for the Commander, I'll go for him.”_

Laughter began to fill the cabin. "What would I do without you?"

_“Oh, many things, I'm sure of that. But you would not be half well accompanied.”_

"True. Well, I think we should sleep, tomorrow will be a tough day.”

_"Yes I know. But I want to ask you something. Can you play a song? ”_

The strange instrument was at the side of her bed. Aliana got up, took the instrument and sat on the bed. "I wish Lang and Korhill were here, their flute and violin make this song come alive."

_“Then sing. You have nothing to fear anymore.”_ Aliana took a deep breath and let out a great sigh.

"You're right. It's time."

* * *

Varric's backpack continued in the same corner of his tent, where he left it since he arrived in Haven _. Well, there isn't much to do with you_. Seeing the Bianca bolts aside, he began to put them in his bag. _Considering it better, ammunition is never enough._

As soon as he finished packing, he prepared to sleep. Noises from outside: men moving boxes, soldiers carrying equipment, servants bringing food, suddenly stopped to make room for another sound.

_Music? This must be the work of Lily._ Pointing his head out, he saw that everyone was looking in the direction of Aliana's cabin. Varric was sure that everyone who listened felt the same. Energy flowing back through the body, tranquility, calm. It was a strange combination, however it was comforting, warm.

When the music stopped, the silence lasted a few more moments, until a voice broke the silence.

"To work! We leave at dawn.”

The Seeker arrived and began to move all the workers, who returned to their jobs. But there was something different about them. Even before the music, everyone was tired, with energy depleted. Now, they moved faster, some smiled, but they all noticed the same thing, determination.

“You know, Seeker? I don't think they need more incentive to work than the one they just received.”

Cassandra looked at the cabin of the Herald. Then she turned to see the men working and sighed. "So it seems, dwarf." she said retreating to the barracks.

Varric returned to his bed. _If Lily continues like this, she will have the biggest fan club of all Thedas._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, just to begin with the Hinterlands the next week :3
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, I feel so happy (T-T) <3
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Hinterlands! The Herald is determined to end all the nonsense taking place there. But sometimes she could push herself too much, luckily, she has her friends to remind her when to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spell list:  
> \- Animal Friendship: This spell lets you convince a beast that you mean it no harm. Choose a beast that you can see within range. It must see and hear you. If the beast's Intelligence is 4 or higher, the spell fails. Otherwise, the beast must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for the spell's duration. If you or one of your companions harms the target, the spell ends.  
> \- Life Transference: You sacrifice some of your health to give another creature’s health. You take necrotic damage, and one creature of your choice that you can see within range regains a number of hit points equal to twice the necrotic damage you take. (I use this spell instead of cure wounds because she is not mending injuries, she's trying to recover someone's health.)

"Are you alright?" The Herald hadn’t stopped yawning throughout the way. The morning of the start of the trip, Cassandra had had to go to wake her to her cabin, where she found her lying on the floor, with her pillow over her face. Now, with five days of travel, the dark circles under her eyes were really accentuated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I had a bad dream. ” The irritation of her eyes confirmed that.

The Seeker was beginning to worry, the girl had not fallen asleep correctly during the entire trip. They shared a tent, so every time Aliana woke up in the middle of the night, Cassandra woke up too, however she didn't move to prevent the girl from thinking that she was bothering her.

The fatigue was beginning to notice in the young woman. Varric commented.

“Can't you do the same as in Haven? Your little serenade gave an excellent night to half of Haven, Lily. You have a beautiful voice, by the way.”

The young woman's face turned red, Varric let out a laugh. "Do you do that frequently?" Solas entered the conversation.

"Sing? No! That was… ughh.” Aliana took a deep breath.

“You sing well, Lily. What is the problem?"

“Let's say, I prefer to play music. I sang because Faer insists that she likes my voice and…”

"Certainly." Cassandra interrupted. “The morale of men rose considerably that night. If you can, it would be good if you do it again.”

Faer, who had been quite calm on Aliana's shoulder, squealed and stung her ear and flew away. The girl stared at the bird, somewhat annoyed, but then sighed.

"You’re probably right." The Herald looked at Cassandra. “My music will have the same effect even if I don't sing. If it's because of the moral, I don't think there's a problem in that, right? ”

"That's right, but why -" Cassandra fell silent watching Aliana shake her head.

“Sorry, Seeker. I will tell that story later.” Nodding, the Seeker commented.

"Very good. I think we can see the Inquisition camp a little far away.”

"If the reports are true, the people of the Hinterlands really need help." Solas commented.

"I just hope it's not too late."

* * *

Scout Harding had given them a good idea of the current situation. Securing the Crossing Roads was the first objective in the Hinterlands. As soon as they reached the area, Aliana saw for the first time the chaos that the conflict between Mages and Templars was causing. And the worst part of all, was that civilians were caught in the middle. _Don't even think about it._

Both the Templars and the mages refused to listen to reasons, so there was no choice but to eliminate them. _You did it to protect the innocent._ Faer's voice rumbled in Aliana's head. The girl had sat on some stairs in the small settlement. People began to coming out of their homes. The danger had passed. Soldiers of the Inquisition took guard posts for the protection of the place. Some of them removed the bodies of the fallen and took them to a pyre that they had built later, away from the settlement.

A hand on his shoulder brought the young woman back to reality. "Mother Giselle is in the infirmary zone." Cassandra noticed the Herald. "You're fine?"

Nodding, Aliana got up, avoiding Cassandra's gaze. "Yes, sorry. I'm just a little tired. I will go talk to Mother Giselle, let’s see what she can tell us.” And with that she retired.

The Seeker followed the Herald. Instinct told her that it was not only fatigue that afflicted the young woman. She stayed close to watch, but not to listen. She could see that while the Herald approached the infirmary she was whispering, and then with a movement of her hand, a glow passed through several men who were wounded. Several of them began to breathe more easily, pain free, while others who were unconscious regained consciousness. _She’s really good at that_. Mother Giselle approached her and started a conversation.

"I thought the spy job was of the Left Hand, Seeker." Varric had approached silently, startling Cassandra a little.

“Silence, dwarf. I’m just observing. She has been acting strange since we got here.”

"True. It seems that something bothers the Herald. We can only wait for her to tell us.” Solas also joined the conversation.

_Wait?_ That was definitely not her style, but for the moment she had nothing else to do, forcing her to tell the problem could cause her to refuse to talk about it even more. Cassandra continued watching while her thoughts were organized.

Tension, worry and some relief crossed the face of the Herald during the conversation. When she finished, Aliana immediately went to where they were. As soon as she arrived everyone noticed something different in her eyes. Determination. With the most serious voice that had been heard so far, she said.

"We have a lot to do. We will help these people.”

* * *

"What did Mother Giselle say?"

“She will go to Haven to give the names that Leliana needed. For now, we don't need to worry about that matter.”

They had arrived at Corporal Vale’s Camp. Cassandra was annoyed at the Herald's lack of interest in what Mother Giselle had said. _Isn't it the most important thing to close the Breach?_ Aliana talked with the soldier.

“The refugees here need help. If war does not kill them, cold or hunger will.”

"Tell me how we can help."

“There is a hunter who has some ideas on how to solve the food problem. On the other hand, the recruit Whittle is trying to make last everything the Inquisition is bringing. It would be good to get a healer who can help us with the injured, Redcliffe seems the best place to look.”

"I understand, what you can tell me about the Templars and the mages."

“The Templars were supposed to have been called to Val Royeaux, but apparently these bastards ignored the order. Now they are killing the rebel mages, along with anyone they believe is a sympathizer of the mages. Every Templar I have known has always protected civilians. These men denigrate the good name of the order.”

"I agree." Cassandra's comment was full of frustration. "The Templars are better than this, as are the mages."

“The true rebel mages are up north, in Redcliffe, dug in and taking care of their own. Those who are out here are just apostates who have gone mad with power. The rebels in Redcliffe have washed their hands about them. I wish we could do the same.”

“Thank you, Corporal Vale. We will try to help in whatever we can.”

And with this Aliana withdrew and the group followed her behind. She talked to the hunter and the recruit Whittle, and the spark in her eyes indicated that she had a plan.

"Faer, you know what to do." And the bird flew off her shoulder.

* * *

"It's the most interesting thing I've seen in years." Varric said watching the peculiar spectacle.

And probably the funniest people have seen in the Crossing Roads in a long time. Aliana playing her strange instrument, led a group of rams directly to one of the pens in the settlement. The refugees stared in amazement at the rams marching in a row towards the corral, while the children laughed at the curious spectacle. The strange event was repeated twice, gathering a total of 18 rams in the corral. The hunter couldn’t believe it.

“This way, they will have more facility to prepare them. Meat, leather and entrails can be used without problems.”

A big smile shone on Aliana's face. "It is fortunate that we found so many rams."

In that, Faer landed nearby with something at the peak. The Herald picked it up and opened a map. "Tell me where." Faer screamed a little and with that Aliana marked two positions on the map. “I don't think it's enough. Please search again, fly a little further south. ” And Faer went back to sky.

"What is Faer doing, Lily?"

“She is telling me where she has seen the provisions of the apostates. So we will move faster. However, she has also told me that there is a lot of movement of the rebels and templars in the area, so it is up to us to free the area from-”

"Somebody please help my wife!"

An elf was screaming near them. Aliana stopped him. "What's wrong with your wife?"

“She gets sick when the weather cools. She can't breathe, as if she had cobwebs in her lungs. Our son Hyndel makes a potion that allows her to breathe. He is the only one who can do it, but he joined that cult in the hills. Please, without that potion she will die.”

“Don't worry, we'll go for him. But first, could you show me your wife? Maybe I can help you while we bring your son's potion.”

The elf's face showed relief. He led them to one of the cabins, where a woman lay in bed, a buzzing came out of her chest every time she breathed. _What are you planning Lily?_

" _Life Transference_ " The palms of the young woman's hands shone as they passed over the sick woman's chest. After a moment, she started to breathe better.

“I think she can resist until we get the potion. We will be back soon."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

* * *

"According to what I heard, the cult of the hills is to the south, I think we can-"

"Have lunch, Herald." Solas' voice was a bit distant for the girl.

"Ah?"

For the first time in the day, Aliana's brain stopped. "It's past noon, I don't know about you Lily, but I'm starving."

Blinking a couple of times, the girl nodded. “Yes, you’re right. Sorry, I lost track of time ... Let's have lunch.”

The hunter called them. As they approached, he put bowls of food in the hands of the group. "As thanks." And withdrew.

_You did well, see?_ _Now calm down and eat_. Faer's voice came to Aliana's mind, which just nodded and began eating.

Cassandra looked around. The refugees ate happily, perhaps with their first hot meal in some time. Some of them had approached the Herald, smiling and laughing about the trick with the rams. They looked like the horror of the morning was very distant. _Yes. For now, the Breach can wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D If you think something is not clear enough, feel free to comment ;)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is tired of the Herald's attitude, but a story told by the girl will make her understand that they maybe are a little more alike than she thought.

"Ughhh. I still cannot believe it." Cassandra had a migraine that was definitely going to ruin her night.

“What? About people who venerate the Breach and the rifts? It really was only a matter of time.” Solas said in a smug tone.

"See the good side Seeker, we got two agents and a group of fanatics that will now help the refugees and spread the word of the Inquisition through the Hinterlands." Varric commented. "All thanks to Lily, you have a gift to talk to people ... hey girl, are you alright?"

Everyone stopped. Aliana continued walking, Varric took her arm, the girl looked at the dwarf but her eyes were out of focus. "Lily?"

The young woman blinked a couple of times, and finally reacted.

"Oh, what happened Varric?" The girl managed a little smile.

"What is wrong with **you**?" Cassandra was in front of the girl. The young woman looked tired, **very** tired. It had been a few hours since the last rest. When they left for the hills, she was in a better mood, more awake. _She shouldn't look like this._

"I'm just tired, it's been a long day." Said the girl with narrowed eyes. Cassandra was about to demand that she stop lying but stopped. Faer arrived unexpectedly, furiously stinging the head of the Herald and shrieking in her ear.

"Ouch, ouch. I get it, calm down!”

The bird flew to Cassandra's shoulder, looking away, ignoring the group's astonished looks. Aliana spoke.

“We should go to camp. It's already getting dark.”

She began to walk and the others followed. Cassandra was staring at the young woman. Aliana walked tripping every so often. Every time she tripped, Cassandra felt the talons of the bird digging into her shoulder.

"According to what the Herald said, you can understand us." The bird looked at the Seeker and nodded. "Your mistress is over demanding herself, isn’t she?" Faer nodded again and shot Aliana an angry look, ruffling the feathers. Cassandra pet the bird. "We also care about her, we want to help but she doesn’t let us, can you help us?"

The bird stared into the Seeker's eyes, which held her gaze. A voice reached Cassandra's head. " _Patience Seeker_ ". Cassandra blinked and looked around. They had reached Dwarfson’s Pass Camp. _Did the bird speak?_ She shook her head. The bird was still in her shoulder, and with a nod, Cassandra knew that the bird really understood her.

* * *

"I am going to rest. See you guys in the morning.”

"Don't you have dinner, Lily?"

"I'm not very hungry-" A shriek stopped what the girl was saying. Faer had the feathers ruffled again and looked like she was about to attack Aliana again. Cassandra reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You must eat to recover energy, Herald." Aliana nodded.

"You’re right. Just let me take off the armor. ” And she got into the tent.

Everyone sighed tiredly and sat around the fire. Faer got off Cassandra's shoulder and took up her own space. Solas was the first to speak.

"This situation is strenuous."

“You said it, Chuckles. I know we shouldn't push her, but at this point, I don't know what else we can do.”

Cassandra looked at Faer again. She looked back at her and, after a moment, nodded. "I think we'll have some help." She said pointing at Faer.

"The bird, Seeker?"

"It's smarter than you think, Master Tethras." Commented Solas.

"It's probably smarter than some people I know." She said looking directly at Varric.

“You hurt me, Seeker. And I that-” Varric stopped dead looking at Faer. The bird shone, let out a shriek and disappeared into a sphere of energy that headed towards the Aliana's tent.

They jumped to their feet. Cassandra entered the tent and found the girl on the floor, half dressed. She took her in her arms and with a sigh she saw that she was only sleeping, however Faer had never done that before. Something was wrong.

"Seeker, is everything alright?"

“Solas, I need your help. Something is not right with her.”

* * *

Solas entered the tent and examined the Herald. When he finished, his face was full of doubts. The young woman had the symptoms of a mage who had completely depleted her mana. _But she has no mana, this makes no sense._ Then he had an idea.

“Seeker, could you look at Faer's status? It should be on her back.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, but nodded. On the back of the girl the bird was seen, but it did not fly like the first time. It was still, as if sleeping. Solas thought for a moment and commented.

“I think I know what happened here. Let's go out, let her rest. Varric must also hear this.”

They went out and sat around the fire again. Varric asked.

"How’s Lily?"

"Sleeping. The Herald has the same symptoms of a mage who has completely depleted her mana reserves. I had never seen anything so severe. Mages recover mana by resting or taking potions of lirium. However, her case is unique. She has no mana.”

Both Cassandra and Varric looked incredulous at Solas.

"She mentioned that Faer was the one who allowed her to do magic"

"So is. However, it seems that as they are connected they depend a lot on each other. Apparently Faer can maintain her form in this world as long as the Herald has enough energy, and Faer in the meantime will allow her to use magic, magic that uses Herald's energy to be produced.”

"But Lily hasn't been using magic every day-"

“No, she uses a lot of magic. Every time we find injured people, she uses a spell that heals everyone around.”

"But that doesn't explain why she is so tired."

"Perhaps the trip has been more strenuous for her than we thought."

Cassandra sighed deeply. "The Herald has not slept well since before the journey."

Solas opened her eyes in surprise. "That means she has a week without resting properly."

"Now everything makes sense."

* * *

The group sat watching the fire. Moments later they had dinner and went to their respective tents. With a lamp in hand, Cassandra entered as quietly as she could. However, it was in vain, since she found the young Herald sitting on her bedroll, hugging her legs.

"Good evening Seeker."

"Good evening." Cassandra left the lamp in front of the girl's bedroll.

"Solas is very smart, he discovered what was happening to me quickly."

Cassandra raised her eyebrow. "How long have you been awake?"

Aliana smiled. "Since you talked about my relationship with Faer."

Frowning, Cassandra put her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "You must rest, go back to sleep."

" **I can’t!** "

The response was immediate. The Seeker looked at the young woman. Her irritated eyes stood out in the light of the lamp. Despair reflected in them. Cassandra took a deep breath.

"I know you wake up in the middle of the night-"

"I'm sorry."

"I’m not complaining! Uggggh.” _Why is this **so** complicated?_ Frustration was accentuating the migraine in Cassandra. Aliana looked worriedly at the Seeker.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's you who isn't." _Don't you change the conversation towards me!_ Cassandra released the girl. She take a deep breathe. "I know I don't express myself well, but I want to help."

Aliana looked closely at the Seeker. “There must be a reason why you wake up every night. You can tell me, it may not help much, but- ”

"Thanks Cassandra." The girl cut her with a nostalgic smile on her face. “You are like the person who took care of me as a child. Nor was he very good with words.” Cassandra was surprised with that statement.

The Herald laughed a little, and stared at the door. "Can we go out? The fresh air sure will make me better.” Seeing that Cassandra was going to object, she added. "Just a moment, please?"

* * *

Outside, the fresh night air cooled the hills. Cassandra was sitting next to the Herald, who was looking towards the stars. _Patience Cassandra, patience._

After a few minutes, the young woman began to speak. "Can I tell you a story?"

The Seeker nodded.

_“There was once, a girl whose curiosity had no limits. In one of her adventures, she found one of the most capricious artifacts created by man and the gods. She didn’t know what could result from its use, but felt that it would change her destiny forever._

_The first times she use it, good things happened. "The artifact is not as bad as they said," the girl thought, believing that the legends exaggerated and that she had managed to overcome the creators of the artifact. That filled her head with pride, blinding her, until she saw the first bad effect of the artifact._

_Being she of noble birth, she was in charge of numerous people, which were used to achieve the objectives of her lady. The device had turned her into a despicable being, who in her eagerness to power, sacrificed multiple lives, not only of her subordinates, but also of friends and loved ones._

_Fortunately, just when the young woman was about to take the total ruin to the country where she lived, her guardian managed to stop her, using the same device that had made her a tyrant, he managed to return her to her old way of being, or at least that was what he thought. The girl was broken inside, despite not having been in her right mind, she remembered every word, every decision, and every life that had been wasted._

_After that, the young woman's life was marked with blood wherever she went. And no matter how much she tried to clean it, there would always be more blood from where the previous one came out. She knows very well that she has to pay for her sins, so her mind revives them for her every night, so that she never forgets who she is, and who she can never be: a free person.”_

Cassandra couldn’t say a word. She had no idea how to respond to the information she had just received _. Maker, what burden does this girl carry on her shoulders?_

* * *

The silence was deafening. Aliana got up. “I understand if your opinion about me has changed, Seeker, I would be surprised if it didn't. That's why I was afraid to tell things about my past. It's not pretty, and my conscience reminds me of it every night. I will return to the tent and I will not make noise, so you can rest-”

"Sit down."

The young woman sat down again. “I'm not as good as you or Varric for telling stories, but I'll tell you one. How I ended up with the Seekers of Truth and how I lost the most important person in my life.”

* * *

Once Cassandra culminated her story, she could see that the girl was with wet eyes from the tears contained. Sighing, Cassandra placed her hand on Aliana's head and said.

“I may not know what you have been through, but I know what it is to lose someone you love and live with resentment to someone. Especially when that hate makes no sense. You couldn’t know what would happen with that device, and your current self, your true self, is not the murderous tyrant of the story. You're just a girl, who carried a huge load for a mistake made unintentionally for a long time ... but you're not alone, Aliana.”

Aliana wide opened her eyes, surprised by the use of her name and not her title. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. Cassandra was caught in a hug for several minutes, while the girl was venting. The sobs began to give way and the hug became lighter. The woman felt the weight of the young woman began to fall on her. Lifting the girl from her chest, she smiled when she saw what was happening. _She fell asleep._

She took the girl to the tent and placed her on the bedroll. She cover the girl with a blanket and in dreams she spoke.

" _Cass...thanks_ "

Cassandra blushed, and then remembered what she told about her guardian. _How did he leave you alone?_ Seeing her sleep peacefully for the first time in the week, she couldn't help feeling happy. _Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra protects >:3 I always saw Cassandra as a big sister, that kind of sister that will do anything for her little sister, even do something out of character like pat the head of a troubled girl :'3 Next chapter we will be going back to Haven to prepare the trip to Val Royeaux :D (And probably it will be published for the weekend, I'm a little free this week n.n)
> 
> P.D.: In Dungeons & Dragons a "long rest" (about 8 hours of proper sleep) is VITAL for any spellcaster, if you can't sleep, you can't recover your spell slots ("mana") Aliana has been using "spell slots" that she doesn't has at expenses of her own vitality. (She'll do that a lot, specially because "Mass cure wounds" is a spell with high requirements talking of spell slots.)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of relaxation is always fine after a tense week, doesn't it? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> -Calm emotions: You attempt to suppress strong emotions in a group of people. Each humanoid in a 20-foot-radius sphere centered on a point you choose within range must make a Charisma saving throw; a creature can choose to fail this saving throw if it wishes. If a creature fails its saving throw, choose one of the following two effects:  
> *You can suppress any effect causing a target to be charmed or frightened.  
> *Alternatively, you can make a target indifferent about creatures of your choice that it is hostile toward. This indifference ends if the target is attacked or harmed by a spell or if it witnesses any of its friends being harmed.
> 
> (*) https://youtu.be/pB_xi9i66yo

"I can’t believe you!"

"Totally true."

"And what did you do after that?"

“I took my bag and started looking inside. The prince stared at me and said: _‘What are you looking for, round ear?_ ’ And I replied: _‘I'm looking for your balls, your highness. But I'm afraid they aren't in here.’_ ”

Varric burst into laughter. In fact, everyone around was laughing, including Solas and Cassandra. They had spent a week in the Hinterlands and had been managed to leave the Crossroads as best they could. The main camps of the Templars and Mages were also eradicated. For the first time since the conflict began, Crossroads refugees were at peace.

A raven from Leliana had arrived a few days ago, informing that they had to return to plan the next step to take. The trip back to Haven had been quite pleasant. The stories of the Herald made everyone happy. _To think that a few days ago it looked like a ghost._ He looked at the Seeker. _I don't know what she did, but whatever it was, it worked. The girl is alive again._ A laugh escaped his mouth. _Varric: 0, Seeker: 1._

"How did you get out of that situation alive?"

The young woman looked at the dwarf with a mocking smile. "I am very good at escaping."

"We know that well, Herald." Solas said crossing his arms. Aliana hid the blush on her cheeks looking away and continuing the story.

“Besides, what I wanted was already done. The prince sent a platoon in my search, and I let them follow me to where the dragon was. The prince's troops arrived just in time to save that city. The prince was a hero to them, ensuring an ascent to the throne without problems, and I crossed the border of that country being honored by the king himself… with the prince by his side.”

Everyone laughed at the conclusion of the story. The soldiers who had come to listen, separated from the group and continued advancing on their own. Varric elbowed Aliana.

"Good story Lily, you wouldn't mind if I used it in my books, right?"

“Not at all, I would be honored. The book about the Champion of Kirkwall is really great! I would love to meet Clare Hawke one day.”

"You wouldn't be the only one." Varric said looking at the Seeker, who looked at him reproachfully.

"Don't even think about bringing it up now, dwarf."

"But why? I thought it was our favorite topic of discussion. What will we talk about if it isn't that?”

"Ughhh." Cassandra undertook retreat before Varric could continue her torment. Aliana watched, with the red face of enduring laughter. The dwarf smiled triumphantly. _Varric: 1, Seeker: 1._

* * *

The arrival in Haven was not as expected. There was a great tumult in front of the Chantry. According to what could be observed and heard, mages and templars seemed about to face each other. Aliana went through the crowd to witness how both parties blamed themselves for what happened weeks before.

"Your kind murdered the Most Holy!"

"Lies. Your kind let her die!”

"Shut up your mouth, mage!"

Just when the Templar was about to draw his sword, a voice of reason stopped the confrontation.

"Enough!" Cullen placed himself in the middle of both sides. The furious Templar turned to him.

"Knight Captain-"

“That is no longer my title. We are no longer Templars. Now we are all members of the Inquisition.” The two sides began to calm down. Aliana watched the Commander. _He has a gift of command and his men respect him. He is an excellent leader_. A slight smile was drawn on her face. Faer, who was flying over the area, commented.

_"Oh yes, and his angry and intimidating face is even more handsome when he is giving orders-"_

" _Faer!"_

" _Hehe. I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. Oh. Problems on the way._ ”

"And what does that mean exactly?" Chancellor Roderick approached the Commander with a smug expression on his face. _For the love of-. Seriously?_

“Already back, Chancellor? Have you not done enough?” Cullen's face indicated that he was already more than fed up with the chancellor's presence.

"I am interested in knowing how the Inquisition and its ‘Herald’ will restore order as promised." The Chancellor turned to look at the crowd, which began to worry.

"Of course you are." The commander gave the Chancellor a murderous look.

Uncertainty, began to run for the crowd. Aliana knew that scenario well, fear could do more harm than it seemed. _Not in my guard._

She took her instrument from her back, and breathing deeply, began to play. _Show time._

* * *

**_(*)[Lute music](https://youtu.be/pB_xi9i66yo)_ **

A soft and cheerful tune began to resonate among people. The situation immediately began to improve. The fear was gone. People were calm, some were smiling. The Templars and mages looked at each other as if they had never fought in their lives. The crowd dissolved and the two sides each went their own way.

Aliana finished playing and headed to where a confused Chancellor Roderick looked at her dumbfounded. A smile of amazement and relief was drawn on the Commander.

“Chancellor Roderick, good day. I apologize for interrupting your pleasant conversation, but I need you to lend me to the Commander. I'm afraid his presence is required in the meeting room.”

"What are you trying to do?"

“I’m trying to not steal more of your precious time. A man of such importance as you should not be wasting time. You are very generous in arranging some of it for us, but I am sure there is something more urgent that you should be doing, isn’t it?” (**)

“Eh, yes, of course I have more important things to do. If you'll excuse me, I have a tight schedule.” And the chancellor withdrew where he came from. _See you Chancellor._

"I will never understand how you do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I've seen Josephine use the same persuasion technique at least twenty times just this week."

"But you must admit that it is effective." A mischievous smile didn’t leave Aliana's face.

"Anything that allows us to get rid of the Chancellor, even for a moment, deserves to be repeated."

"Don't worry, if it happens again just let me know, I'll take care of it." And she gave him a playful wink.

The commander blushed at the gesture. "I- I mean ..." Clearing his throat, Cullen pointed to the Chantry. “I think we should enter. Josephine was eager to start the meeting as soon as you arrived.”

"It's not the only one-"

" **Why** are you still here?"

Cassandra's voice came from behind them. An expression of impatience was drawn on her face. Aliana let out a long breath. Cullen laughed a little and with a smile he addressed the Herald.

"Come on, before she gets even angrier."

"I’m going right after you, Commander."

* * *

Inside the Chantry, they ran into Mother Giselle who was leaving Josephine's office.

“I have spoken with your ambassador, I think she agrees with my opinion of making contact with the remaining clerics of the Chantry. I wish you luck in your meeting.”

And she retired with the group of sisters that were taking care of the Hinterlands refugees that had come to Haven. Frustration was reflected in the commander's face.

"Something wrong?"

Ambassador Montilyet was leaving her office. Cullen pointed to the living room door. They all entered, Leliana was already inside, Cassandra arrived moments later. As soon as they closed the door, the commander explode.

* * *

"You cannot be serious!"

“That the Herald talk to the clerics is not such a terrible idea, Commander. At the moment, the only strength of the Chantry is that they are united in opinion.”

Leliana seemed to agree with Cullen. "And put the Herald at risk?"

"Let's ask her."

Aliana looked thoughtful. “I am not worried about me. It really seems like a good idea.”

Both Cullen and Leliana looked surprised.

“As I see it, the Chantry is the organization with the most influence here. While at the moment it is weak, we should not become antagonists of the situation. We can try to make the approximation, in public. The result, good or bad, will not affect us if we play our cards well.”

The ambassador looked happy, Leliana thought about the Herald's statement, but Cullen continued to disagree.

"This would only show that we care about what the Chantry thinks!"

“Commander, I understand your point of view. But unfortunately, now everything is a game of influences, which we do not have but we need, if we are going to achieve something, we need to make an approach.”

"I'll go with her." Cassandra, who had remained silent, addressed Leliana. “Mother Giselle said she could give you names. Use them."

"But why? This is nothing more than-”

“What other option do we have Leliana? We need influence to be able to approach anyone for help to close the Breach. Use the influence we have to call these clerics. At this point, we have no more choices.”

* * *

Cullen couldn't believe it. As soon as the meeting was over, he immediately retired to the training camp. Cassandra's dummies were receiving more punishment than usual. A voice surprised him from behind.

"I think you'll need some dummies of a stronger material, like iron." Cullen turned to found Aliana watching him.

“Maker’s breath. Do you have the habit of appearing out of nowhere? ”

"Sometimes." Aliana stood in front of him. “Commander, I really understand your frustration. I hate politics too-”

"Really? Because it seemed the opposite. So far, the Chantry has done nothing but hinder our progress, and now we need their approval?”

Cullen stepped aside and began hitting the next dummy in line. The Herald sighed deeply.

“I said I understand what bothers you. But I don't know if you understand why I said what I said. Answer the following: Who follows Chantry? Who listens to them? ”

Cullen stopped hitting the dummy and stared at the young woman.

“We are not doing it ‘for the approval ’of the Chantry. We are doing it so that those who follow it know that we are doing something, while those who follow them remain useless. We will show that there is hope in the midst of this chaos.”

The commander was speechless. "I…-" Aliana interrupted him.

“No commander, the time for pride is not now. People need help. Their dependence on chantry has done a lot of damage to this place. **We** need to be hope in them... they have nothing else to believe in.”

Looking at the ground, the commander admitted defeat. "You're right. I'm sorry. But that removes that there is no danger to you when you go there. That place will be a nest of vipers.”

“I won’t go alone. Besides, I know how to protect myself very well.”

“Oh, I just remember seeing you close one of the rifts. According to what men say, it seems that you _dance_ while fighting.”

“My _dance_ is enough to take care of my enemies, Commander. What's more, would you be willing to dance with me? I think dummies are not a sufficient opponent to release your tension.”

Aliana pointed to the poor dummies. One of them was completely shattered, with straw coming out of multiple holes, while the other had one of the arms hanging on a piece of cloth. Cullen scratched his head. _Cassandra is going to kill me._ The herald approached the dummies and touched them.

" _Mending_ " and both dummmies were like new. Aliana turned to see the commander. "What Cassandra doesn’t know will not affect her." And she winked. A slight blush spread on the commander's cheeks.

"Now, what do you think if we spar?"

* * *

A good group of people gathered around them. No one wanted to miss the opportunity to see how the Herald and the Commander spar. Aliana stretched while Cullen equipped his shield. He stretched a little, while watching the weapon that the young woman unsheathed. _Is that thin sword her weapon? I thought they only used it for duels in Orlais._ He couldn't help feeling confident.

"I will try not to be too hard on you." Aliana looked offended, but smiled.

“Well, _thanks_. Just for that, I won't use magic against you. Well, it's _Show Time_.” Cullen raised an eyebrow. _What did she mean by that?_

One of the soldiers marked the beginning of the fight. A smile sketched on the girl. Cullen watched as Aliana moved from side to side, approaching. _Predictable_. Just when his attack seemed that was going to hit, she deflected it like it was nothing. _But how?_ And then it was Aliana's turn to make her move. While dodging, she had managed to place herself behind the Commander, who barely managed to turn in time. A hit of the rapier on his shield pushed him back about five feet. _Well ... this doesn’t look good._

Cullen now understood the rumors of the Herald's fighting style. She didn’t _dance_ in the fight, her fighting style _was_ a dance. Her movements were graceful and she never stopped moving, making it difficult to connect a blow, and when she connected a blow, she gained space between them, making her even harder to hit. _Time to change strategy._

He threw his shield aside. This surprised Aliana, distracting her for a moment. _An opening!_ Taking his sword in both hands, he lashed out at the girl, who this time did not deflect the blow, but dodged it. _I got you!_ When doing that maneuver, Cullen hit the back of Aliana with the pome of his sword. She almost lost her balance, but recovered in time to stop the next blow of the commander's sword. Golden eyes met blue. Blush for the exercise marked both faces. The crowd was going crazy.

* * *

"Well, this is what I call ‘inspiring the troops’." Varric watched the fight with Solas from Haven's door. "What do you think about a small bet, Chuckles?"

Solas laughed a little. “I am not going to bet against our Herald, Master Tethras. In all the time we were in the Hinterlands, she was only injured when we faced demons. Neither the mages or the templars were a challenge to her.”

“Give Curly more credit, that boy knows how to fight well. You would have seen him in Kirkwall when we faced Knight-Commander Meredith.”

"Well, if you're so sure, five silver coins?"

"Ten and we called it a deal."

"You have a deal."

* * *

The combat was defined more by physical wear than by force. Cullen wore heavy armor, and in addition to having to try to hit a slippery Herald, he had to endure standing up whenever she pushed him. On one of those occasions, a rock caused Cullen to reach the ground, giving Aliana the opportunity to place her rapier in the commander's throat.

"Thank you for not being _too hard on me_ , Commander." And with a smile she offered her hand. Smiling equally, Cullen accepted her and stood up. As at certain times in combat, golden eyes connected with blue. _It shouldn't be fair to fight with someone with eyes that distracting._

Applause began to ring around. Aliana started laughing. She turned to the public and bowed. Then she looked back at the Commander and also bowed. “Thank you for dancing with me. I hope it will be a more relaxing experience than ruining poor dummies.” Cullen laughed at the statement.

“Indeed, it has been invigorating. I hope it doesn't bother you to continue these workouts every time the opportunity arises.”

"I was about to ask the same thing." Aliana said scratching her head and looking away. Which found a smiling Solas and a somewhat disappointed Varric.

“Hey guys! Let's have lunch! ”

“I’m going! Would the Commander come with us?”

"Well-"

“Oh no, Curly. You have to buy me lunch. I'm out of money thanks to you.” Varric had arrived with them and now dragged the Commander to the tavern. Solas approached Aliana. She asked.

"You bet, right?" Solas giggled.

"So is. By the way, would it bother you if I invite you lunch?” Aliana smiled at the elf.

“A free lunch? I would love it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enojoy this chapter!! I really have fun writting it n.n
> 
> (**) Natural 20 in Persuasion! (That usually means automatic success in an action in Dungeons & Dragons :D )
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Val Royeaux and beyond!

The meeting in Val Royeaux was scheduled for about ten days later, which meant they had to leave the next day. Aliana was on her way to Chantry, Josephine had informed her that it would be good to start her lessons that afternoon. However, she stopped at the table of the Quartermaster Thren to deliver an order from Mother Giselle. In that, she watched as one of Leliana's men quickly arrived at her tent.

Curious as she was, she approached in time to hear what it was all about.

“Show me the report. There were so many questions about Farrier's death. Did he think we wouldn’t realize? He’s killed Farrier, one of my best agents, and knows where the others are.” Aliana frowned. _I don't like where this is going._

“You know what must be done. Make it clean, painless if you can. We were friends before.”

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"He betrayed us, he murdered my agent."

“And you will kill him? Just like that?"

“And what do you suggest? What let him be? Butler's betrayal puts our agents in danger. I condemn a man to save dozens. I may not like what I do, but it must be done. I can't afford ideals in times like these.”

*** _Snap*_**

" **Now** is exactly the time for ideals." Aliana's gaze was withering. Leliana felt it but didn't show it.

“You feel very sure about this. Very good. I will think of another way to deal with this man. Apprehend Butler, but be sure he lives.” The man withdrew and Leliana faced Aliana.

"Why do you care?"

"Why would not?"

"A death means _nothing_."

"Yes, it **does**. For _you_." Leliana frowned.

"I do not know what you mean-"

"Yes you know. With every death you order, every life you take away… I assure you that even if it is a simple decision, if you can avoid it, do it. Every time you do it, you lose a little more humanity ... you lose a little more of yourself.

"

Leliana exchanged glances with the young woman. She couldn't help thinking: _she looks like she's already been through this._ "How old are you?"

"Twenty five. That doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

They were silent for a moment. Finally, Lelilana turned to her table, sighing.

“Very well, you win. Now I have work to do.”

"I won't keep bothering you."

* * *

_Just my luck._ The conversation with Leliana had left her pensive, so when she arrived at Josephine's office, he did not stop to knock on the door and simply entered.

Josephine argued with who appeared to be a nobleman with an accent similar to Leliana's. _Why does he wear a mask?_

“But let me introduce the brave soul who risked his life to slow down the magic of the Breach. Mistress Phull, this is the Marquis DuRelion, one of the greatest supporters of Divine Justinia-”

"And the true owner of Haven..." _You have to be kidding_.

"...This Inquisition is not a beneficiary of this agreement." _Wait a minute…_

“People have been injured. You can't just throw them into the snow.”

"And who benefits if they stay?"

“The Divine Justinia, Marquis. The Inquisition, not the Chantry, is sheltering the pilgrims who mourn her.” Even behind the mask, it was noted that Marquis's expression changed.

"Why is Chantry ignoring faithful?"

"Because it remains in shock." The marquis began to yield. “We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not have wanted her to divide us.” _You got him, Josephine._ "She would, in fact, trust us to form new alliances for everyone's benefit, no matter how strange they may seem." She said the latter looking at Aliana. The young woman smiled at her.

“I will think about it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition can stay, for the moment.” And with this statement, the Marquis withdrew.

“I don't think the Marquis can own Haven, right? I mean, he's not even from here.” Josephine nodded.

“Indeed, the DuRelions are Orlesians. If the marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden in his favor. But your current concerns are a little bigger than property disputes.”

_I assumed he was bluffing._ "Sorry to interrupt. I didn't realize you were in a meeting with the marquis.”

“Actually, the debate has turned out better than I expected. It served as a practice to what is to come.”

"The commander says you have to use your skills very often."

"Of course, as ambassador of the Inquisition, it is my mission that each visitor spreads the story of the Inquisition in the most flattering way possible."

"The Inquisition is lucky to have you as an advocate and I as a teacher, Lady Montilyet."

"Thank you, although I have been told that you also have talent dealing with unsatisfactory visits."

"I guess you mean the Chancellor. Living ten years as a noble was a torture, but I learned many things." The ambassador smiled.

“I assumed you were from the nobility. Your way of expressing yourself and the position you maintained with the plan to approach the clergy of the Chantry demonstrated that. Why haven't you communicated it?”

"Because neither my blood nor my last name matters here."

"But your knowledge of the game could help us."

"Game? Do you mean the exaggerated use of _persuasion_?” Aliana smiled as she winked. The ambassador giggled.

"Something like that. Tomorrow you will travel to Val Royeaux, so a short lesson about Orlais will help, I also believe that the structure of the Chantry and the role of the mages and the Templars will be useful to you.” The expression on the Herald's face changed to one of concern.

"Wow, that's a lot, do you think we can study everything in one afternoon?" Josephine on the other hand looked excited with the task imposed. A small laugh was heard from her.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

"We come here in peace, just to talk, and this is what they do?" Aliana had already heard too much. _Breathe_ _Aliana_ …“I implore you; let's sit together, so we can deal with the real threat.”

Definitely the meeting in Val Royeaux was not going as expected. The news of the Templar presence in the area had only complicated the already delicate situation.

"It is true! The Inquisition only seeks to end this madness before it is too late.”

"It's already too late!"

A large number of Templars entered the market, heading towards the mothers in the stage.

“The Templars have returned to the Chantry! They will face this ‘Inquisition’, and people will be safe once again! ”

The one who led them, an old Templar, passed by, heading for the only Templar who had been in the stage since the beginning. While another, in one blow collapsed the mother who was directing everything. The young Templar looked shocked by the action.

“Still yourself. She is beneath us.” The old Templar had malice in his eyes. However the young man was another story. _He doesn't look so sure of that._

"Is that supposed to impress someone?"

"You can be sure it wasn't for you." And he began to walk at the exit of the market. I can try something. Aliana moved away a little from the group, while Cassandra tried to talk to the one who was leading the Templar squad.

“ _Hey, don't be afraid, I know something is not right, you can trust me. Answer in whispers, what's your name?_ ”

The Templar looked from side to side, until his eyes met Aliana's.

" _It's me who is talking to you, don't worry, tell me your name._ "

Hesitating a little, the young man replied. _“Ser Delrin Barris_ ”

" _Well Ser Barris, I will be communicating with you, it seems you will need help._ "

And she cut off the communication, at the time Lord Seeker finished his speech. Aliana turned to the old man.

"What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the Breach, it's not time to be self-centered and seek only your own benefits."

"Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat, but you certainly have no power to do anything about it." the young Templar on the stage approached the Seeker.

"But Lord Seeker ... What if she really was sent by the Maker? What if-” Another Templar interrupted Ser Barris.

“You are called to a greater purpose! Don't question!” Lord Seeker spoke again.

“I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against emptiness. We deserve recognition, independence! You have shown me nothing, and the Inquisition ... less than nothing. Templars! Val Royeaux is unworthy of our protection! We march!"

* * *

Varric approached the group. "Charming fellow, isn't he?"

"Has Lord Seeker Lucius gone mad?"

Faer landed on Aliana's shoulder, clenching her claws on her. “ _That was not a man. It doesn't fool me!_ ”

"How well do you know him?"

“He took charge of the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker Lambert’s death. He has always been a decent man, never given to ambition or to grandstanding. This is very bizarre.”

"It seems we can't talk to him."

"If it's not with him, surely there are others in the order who don't feel like he does." _Indeed, there are._ "Either way, we should first go back to Haven and inform the others."

An arrow crossed the square and landed at the feet of both women. At the end of this, was a message. Aliana picked it up and read it.

"A message on an arrow?" Varric commented almost laughing.

"Here it says we have to be careful, that there is someone who wants to cause us problems."

"An unconventional method to gain someone's trust."

"Well, Solas, it seems we will go on a hunt for clues."

* * *

“I don't know how reliable this is. It can be a trap.”

“It may be, but I don't believe it. I'm very curious to see who wrote this.” Aliana passed the notes to Solas, who read them suspiciously.

“This bunch of scribbles? Herald, you won't believe that someone consistent is behind this.”

"Well, Solas, I like those drawings, whether or not they are from someone consistent."

"You can’t-"

"Hey Lily, it seems that guy wants to talk to you."

A man was trying to get the attention of the group, specifically Aliana. She approached the messenger and returned with a letter. She looked a little worried.

"Do any of you know who Viviene de Fer is?"

"She is the Enchantress of the Imperial Court, she has an important presence in both Ferelden and Orlais." Aliana's face was expressionless.

"Simply put, it should be on our side and not against us." The young woman brought her hands to her temples.

"Did something happen, Lily?"

"I have a meeting with her later."

"See the good side Lily, at least you have decent clothes on." Both Cassandra and Aliana facepalm at the same time.

" **Ughhh**."*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobility, nobility never changes.  
> *Cassandra greatly approves :v
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really stressful reunion takes place in Heaven, some news are not easy to take, especially when they involve demons

More people joined the Inquisition. In Val Royeaux they recruited a merchant willing to trade with Haven. Both Madame Viviene, Enchantress of the Imperial Court, and Sera, the young rogue elf with a gift with the bow had joined the group and would meet with them in Haven.

They were having dinner, one day away from Haven. Although dinner was lively, Aliana had just listened on the sidelines, she was too intrigued by what Faer had said.

“ _Not only Lord Seeker Lucius, but also the Grand Enchanter Fiona? Here is more than just a war between wizards and Templars._ ” Faer was at her side, staring at everyone.

“ _You have been going through the whole trip reviewing what I saw. I'm not mistaken Aliana, those two were demons. They have the same sickly aura as those in the Fade. Being thinking about how to say it won't help. Just do it. The advisors should help._ ”

_"I could also tell Solas, he knows more about the spirits and demons here."_

Faer bristled her feathers and cast an angry look at Aliana.

“ _I know you don't trust him, but he'll find out about this anyway. It is not how it can be hidden. You have to trust this people more_.”

" _The only person I trust here is Cassandra_."

" _Oh? I'm glad you're making friends._ ”

" _She is a very capable person, not anyone manages to calm that silly head of yours to overthink._ "

Aliana laughed a little, nostalgic in her eyes, continued to look at Cassandra. “ _Yes, she is great. But if I overthink, it's because things are different here, Faer. Wizards like me and beings like you are considered aberrations.”_

" _I know, that's why you changed my glorious look to one so simple_."

“ _That, and the fact that a shiny hawk would attract too much attention. Besides you're still golden, don't complain._ ” She sighed deeply. " _I don't know how they will react, this news is not easy to swallow..._ "

“ _Who do you think you fool Aliana? You are worried about how Commander Cullen will react._ ” The young woman's face began to blush.

" _Why would I-_ "

“ _Because his opinion matters more to you than the others, don't deny it. That's why you justify yourself so much with him, you want him to understand you and you can't let him think you're against him._ ” With her cheeks on fire, Aliana responded.

" _Yes, maybe a little, but it's simply because it seems that it costs him a little more to open his mind to the unknown._ "

" _Yeah, right. Anyway, give the advisors some credit, at least I'm sure they appreciate you, and you appreciate them too, if not, we wouldn't be here._ ”

The young woman smiled. " _But here we are, aren’t we?_ " she sighed. “ _I need Solas to come to the meeting, you like it or not. He knows you are a spirit and will help me explain the situation better._ ”

" _As you wish, anyway, if he try to touch me, I'll peck him_."

" _I don't think he's going to touch you._ "

" _Who wouldn't want to touch me?" Faer sponged the feathers. “I hope he does. I **really** want to peck him._”

* * *

"We need to talk." Everyone in the meeting room looked at the Herald. Cassandra raised an eyebrow in surprise. Solas had attended the meeting at the insistence of the Herald but she had not been very clear on why.

"What is it about?" Cullen gave a worried look.

"Sounds like you're going to give us bad news." Leliana was tense, and Aliana's look of concern confirmed that. Josephine exchanged glances with the girl.

"They are, aren’t they?" The young woman nodded.

Cassandra crossed her arms, staring at Aliana. The young woman avoid her gaze. _This will not be good._

* * *

"I have a reason to think that there is something more to this war than just differences between mages and Templars." Everyone's look became very serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Both Lord Seeker Lucius and the Great Enchantress Fiona were not human." Tension in the room increased exponentially.

"How could you know that?"

Aliana took a deep breath. Faer leaped onto the table. “You already know about Faer, I've already told you that she allows me to use magic. But that's mainly because of one detail.”

The bird's eyes shone like stars. Instinctively Cassandra and Cullen went on alert. The Herald approached Cullen and put a hand on his arm. Cullen exchanged glances with her. The arm on the hilt of his sword relaxed a little.

"Commander, please let us explain."

“That bird is a spirit. You already knew that, or supposed, at least.” Solas spoke, looking seriously at the Commander. “I know that here every spirit that crosses the Veil becomes a demon. But that happens because the spirit is forced to act against its nature. Faer is a spirit, but for some reason, those laws do not affect him. It is most likely because its original purpose has not changed. ” And he turned to look at the Herald to confirm his theory. The young woman nodded.

"So is. But in reality Faer is little more than just a spirit. She is an ancient guardian, one who has sworn to protect me. Also, I must add that she, like me, is not from here, her laws do not affect us.”

"For a spirit to maintain its composure as such without becoming corrupted seems impossible..."

“However, here she is, helping us.” Aliana stepped in front of Cullen, who was surprised by the firm tone of this statement. The young woman took a deep breath.

“Excuse me, it's just that Faer is harmless, she takes care of me and that won't change, so she will never become a demon. That only happens to the spirits of the Veil, and I had already told you, I have no connection to the Veil, beyond being able to close the cracks in it ... Could you trust?” Aliana's tone was firm, but her gaze was pleading.

Cullen's eyes widened and he released the hilt of his sword. "It's not that, it's just that..." and he stopped. Faer perched on the back of a chair with a relaxed expression in her eyes. Aliana looked away and cleared her throat.

"I- we should get back to the matter of importance. I think they should sit down… on second thought I will sit down too.” And taking the chair, she sat down at the table. The others continued to stand processing what they had just heard. Eventually everyone took a seat. Rubbing her face, Cassandra was the first to speak.

"Explain."

* * *

Aliana's explanation was over minutes ago. The silence in the room was stressful. _Well, I guess I saw it coming._

“You are asking us to believe that there are demons in both factions. One of them is Lord Seeker Lucius.” Cullen’s tone was unsure. Leliana, on the other side of the table, added.

"And the other, Grand Enchanter Fiona.”

“I know what I ask is too much, but you must believe me. If I wasn't sure, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Faer doesn´t makes mistakes on what she sees.” Emitting a faint golden light, Faer swelled her chest proudly. The Seeker began to fit the pieces into the puzzle.

"That would explain Lord Seeker Lucius's behavior. It makes sense that he wouldn't speak coherently.”

"It would also explain the appearance of Grand Enchanter Fiona in Val Royeaux. There is no way she could come that fast from Redcliffe, just to find you and get the message across.” Leliana had also fitted pieces in place.

"That means that approaching any of these groups could be more dangerous than we expected." Josephine was making notes in her document holder. “However, if both are demons, only one of them has accepted an encounter with us. The demon on the side of the Templars does not seem so _approachable_.”

“I don't think the Templars have accepted to be led by a demon. They must be under a hoax. We must take action on this as soon as possible-” Solas interrupted the Commander.

"I believe that mages are also being deceived." Everyone looked questioningly at the elf, but Aliana took the word.

"Think of the following, the false Lord Seeker was with a squad and Val Royeaux watching when he refused to ally with the Inquisition, demonstrating that he really wanted the Templars to know about the attempt to contact us."

"But nevertheless, the false Great Enchantress was alone, meaning that she did not want any of the rebel mages to find out about this invitation." Cassandra commented.

"If we arrived now at the rebel mages site, most likely they will not be waiting for us, generating distrust." Leliana followed the idea.

“The mages think that we are part of the Chantry, and that we are looking for those responsible for what happened in the Conclave. If they see us coming unexpectedly, we would generate panic in them, putting them on the defensive.” Josephine added.

"Thus avoiding the possibility of an alliance with them." Cullen concluded with a defeated tone.

"Exact." The satisfaction on Aliana's face was quickly replaced by worry. He looked at Solas and Leliana, who also had the same expression.

"What happen?" Josephine asked.

"I don't think this is a coincidence."

“ _Someone_ is behind all this, **_someone_** does not want us to establish an alliance with either side. Someone who is willing to use demons for their purpose.”

"Well, this is not looking good."

“No, it doesn't look good for us and they know it. But they don't know that we know it.” Aliana was staring at the table map.

"What are you trying to say, Herald?"

“We are not going to approach **one** of the sides. We're going to approach **both**.”

* * *

"We do not have enough influence to approach both sides, we should decide for one!" _If the problem is as big as it seems, discussing here only makes things worse._

"We will get more influence, there are many things that can be done to extend the reach of the Inquisition." Josephine commented.

“There are lives at risk, Commander. It is not only on this that we close the Breach, but also stop who orchestrated all this.” Aliana looked pleadingly at Cullen. Frustration was beginning to show in him. _Why do we waste time?_

“The probability of found the person behind the explosion in the Conclave is very high. We should not waste this opportunity.” Cassandra said with determined tone. Everyone nodded, except Cullen.

“I understand that you want to get to the bottom of this, but we are wasting time. They could be planning how-"

“They still won't make their move, Commander. At least not the Templars, and I doubt that the mages will make their move at different time. They will act at the same time. That way, we couldn’t stop them.” The Herald had her eyes closed while saying this. Her ears moved a little, as if trying to hear someone in the distance. Cassandra asked.

"How are you so sure?"

“I have been communicating with one of the Templars who follow the false Lord Seeker. His name is Ser Delvin Barris.”

“Communicating? But how-"

"With **_magic_** , Commander." Aliana's patience was wearing thin. She continued talking.

“According to the information he has been giving me, the Templars are in the Therinfal Redoubt. They are disorganized and divided by differences of opinion on the proceeding of the Order. At the moment they do not pose a threat.”

Josephine took note. "That gives us time to get the influence necessary for the approach to magicians."

"And also to collect more information." Leliana added.

"Sounds like you already have a plan." Solas, who had been silent, was with an approving smile on his face.

Aliana nodded, returning the smile and then looked at the Commander. He had an expression of defeat mixed with anger on his face. When she meet his eyes, she saw disapproval in his eyes.

*** _Snap_ ***

The young woman approached Cullen and took his hand. "Commander, would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

"Where-"

“ _Dimension door_ ”

And with that phrase both disappeared from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop and internet issues sure make it difficult to post on date. I probably rewrote this chapter like ten times or more, I just didn't like how it felt, until this last version. I hope you like it :') And for everyone who left kudos... thank you very much <3 It really brightens my days :'D
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Cullen chapter :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay T-T

Cullen saw how in an instant they were in the meeting room and suddenly they were in the sky, and in three more blinks they were on the ground, in the mountains behind Haven. As soon as they were on the ground, Aliana released him and walked away from him.

"What is your problem?"

"What's **my** problem? Seriously? What is **_your_** problem?" It took him a moment to recover from the feeling of weightlessness and then to have dirt under his feet again, yet that didn't stop him from responding forcefully.

"My problem is that I don't understand you. Why don't you want the mages to be helped? You said you had misjudged them before, but you would never make the same mistake again.”

“It's not like I want mages moving around our entire base completely unattended either. We need guardians on site to protect people, including mages for possession. ”

"Do you think the mages are so weak? How about Solas? He had always traveled alone and he has never needed to be watched.”

"Solas is just **one** mage, having large groups in one place, the possibility of demons increases!"

“That is why we will also go to the Templars, Commander. To protect people and mages.

"

"We should go to the Templars first then, then with them at our side we could approach the mages-"

"And provoke a new confrontation." Aliana rubbed her face. "Commander, it is not possible to obtain the support of one of the parties with the presence of the other side. If we're going to get close, it has to be in one fell swoop. That way they won't have time to avoid it.”

Cullen let out a sigh. "Even if we don't go for the Templars: Why take such a risk? We could lose both groups if we don't act soon.”

"In the case of mages, we know they want us on Reddclife, so chances are they'll wait until we get to them, giving us some time to plan. And for the Templars, as I said, Ser Barris has said that for now they are divided in opinions. This is a great opportunity, Commander, we should not miss it.”

_Why doesn't that answer leave me calm? In both cases, you will be the one to go to the front._ Rubbing his forehead, he asked. "Why risk **_you_** so much?"

That question knocked the young girl off balance, leaving her speechless for a moment, but with a determined expression, she immediately answered.

"Because they deserve the opportunity to do the right thing." Surprise was reflected in the man's face. “They lost their chance with the explosion of the Conclave. By uniting them again and getting them to work as a team, it will make everything that has happened so far worthwhile ... that all this was not in vain ... that the lives that were lost were not wasted. They believed in peace, why would we be different?”

They exchanged glances. Usually the exchange didn't last long, as she used to look away, but now she held his gaze. _This is not even your war ..._ For a few moments he could feel the frustration growing, but the feeling did not last. There was something that transmitted her look to him. Security, trust ... Determination _. You won't give up, right?_ With a slight expression of defeat, but no longer angry, he replied.

"You're right. We should not waste their deaths ... They deserve more than that.” She smiled. Approaching the Commander, she asked.

"Commander, would you trust me?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I know it is difficult to trust someone who just defies everything you say, especially if that someone is a mage, but I want to be clear to you: I will never do anything to harm the Inquisition. Everyone has been more than kind to me, especially you. You wanted to make sure that I was not afraid of you being a Templar, now I ask you please, would you trust a mage?”

Inside Cullen fought mixed feelings. His distrust of magic and all that it carried fought with appreciation for the young woman who had almost given her life to close the Breach and who was now placed in the midst of a conflict as old as the existence of the Chantry. After a moment of silence, he replied with a serious face.

“What you ask of me is impossible. I would never trust a mage to accomplish this.” Aliana's smile fell, but the Commander was not finished. Approaching her, he took her hands in his. “But, I am not trusting a mage. I am trusting you, Aliana.”

His golden eyes regarded her with affection and kindness. Aliana was lost in his gaze, multiple thoughts tangled in her mind at this statement. _How come his gaze is so kind?_ She didn't notice when she got so close to the Commander, she could feel his warmth even through his armor, or was it hers? She was sure her face was on fire, but it didn't matter, or so she thought. The reflection of other golden eyes brought her back to reality. _Alek ..._

She looked away, embarrassed, and the Commander released her hands and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I don't know what-"

"Don't worry, Commander, nothing happend- Ouch!” A rock had fallen on the young woman's head. Proudly, Faer landed on Aliana's shoulder. Rubbing her head, Aliana stared murderously at the bird.

* * *

Cullen had been stunned watching the curious scene. The bird ignored her mistress's gaze, but apparently, she was very interested in him. This caused him a little discomfort. Especially when Faer flew from Aliana's shoulder to his. He avoided getting perched on top, but the bird was stubborn. _What the-?_ In that, two hands caught the bird and held it tightly as the hawk made a loud noise.

"I'm really sorry Commander, Faer seems to like you a lot, but that **doesn't excuse** her for behaving like this."

"That she likes me, you say?"

"That's right, and while I share her opinion, I-"

Aliana was silent as her face turned red. Faer stopped moving, a triumphant expression on her face. Cullen approached Aliana worriedly, noting the red of her cheeks. "Herald? You feel good?"

A nervous smile appeared on her face. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. We should go back, they will wonder where we are.”

"Yes, you're right." And with that they started back on foot, much to Cullen's relief.

* * *

The way back was quite quiet. Eventually Faer was released and returned to Aliana's shoulder. Cullen was lost in thought. _I was about to ... that would not have been right. She has someone else._ The desire to ask about the mysterious Alek was so great that he diverted his thoughts to the bird that had been watching him all the way. Meanwhile, Aliana had her own mental storm.

_“You are impossible Faer. How can you think of doing that? ”_

_"I did nothing, you said it alone. After all, it was you who almost kissed him.”_

_"That was ... an accident."_

_"No, an accident was not throwing the strongest rock at you."_

_"By the way, did you have to do that?"_

_"Why didn't you kiss him?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh girl. He is a good man, he cares about you. "_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Not just anyone would care so delicately for a runaway with a fever."_

The distraction generated by this statement was enough for Aliana not to notice the rock on the road. A strong arm kept her from falling. Golden eyes filled with concern met a very nervous couple of blue ones. Aliana immediately parted, looking away.

"Thanks Commander, I think I'm a bit distracted."

“I understand, but I have to ask you for a favor. Can you get it off me? ”

Turning to see the commander, he realized what was happening. Faer took advantage of her misstep to perch on the Commander's shoulder. The man looked tense with the bird rubbing her head against his face. Aliana tried to get it off him but the hawk stung her hand. Looking furiously at the bird, she suddenly smiled. Faer stopped moving instantly.

_"You wouldn't dare-"_

"Commander, tell her to get off your shoulder." Faer was looking angrily at the young woman.

"Ask her to get off my shoulder?"

"That’s right. I'm sure she wouldn't want to cause you discomfort, just tell her to get off.”

Still in doubt, Cullen did as he was told. "Faer, get off my shoulder." And the bird flew off.

"How come it was so easy?"

"Faer will obey what you command her, mainly because she doesn’t want you to hate her. She is a good girl, although it may be something… ”

"Annoying?"

"Yes, that’s the word. She is not usually like that, excuse her. She just gets like this with people she really likes."

"What did I do to deserve her _affection_?" Aliana looked away at the landscape and answered.

"I think she knows you are a good person, she is very adept at noticing that in people."

“Oh. Well thanks." He said rubbing the back of his head. And the awkward silence returned. Luckily it wasn't for long, since they had already reached the outskirts of Haven and there was a small riot. A carriage similar to the one Josephine came from was at the entrance, servants lowering trunks and small chests, and beside them, supervising everything, Madame de Fer.

"Ughh, I have to go, if Madame Viviene asks for me tell her I will go see her later, okay?"

"Where-"

"Thank you Commander." And winking at him, she disappeared. Cullen couldn't help but laugh a little. _She is not going to change, is she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE EVERYONE BE SAFE!!!
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the Storm Coast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> -Blink: you vanish from your current plane of existence and appear in the Ethereal Plane. At the start of your next turn, and when the spell ends if you are on the Ethereal Plane, you return to an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of the space you vanished from. If no unoccupied space is available within that range, you appear in the nearest unoccupied space (chosen at random if more than one space is equally near). You can dismiss this spell as an action.  
> While on the Ethereal Plane, you can see and hear the plane you originated from, which is cast in shades of gray, and you can't see anything there more than 60 feet away. You can only affect and be affected by other creatures on the Ethereal Plane. Creatures that aren't there can't perceive you or interact with you, unless they have the ability to do so.

"You know Lily, there must be less troublesome ways to run away from the nobility."

Varric had found Aliana trying to go unnoticed among a pile of boxes. ‘ _Trying’_ was the key word, because the moment he greeted her, she tripped and the boxes fell on her. After getting her out of there, going to the tavern and buying her a mug of beer, she told him what had happened.

"I just don't like dealing with the nobility any more than I should. I did it for many years, and I'm not looking forward to doing it again. And the worst part is that I would love to tell them to go to hell, but I know that would cause problems.”

"Ah, responsibilities. No matter how much we do to get rid of them, they always find a way to get back to us. At least thanks to this mess the merchants' guild has stopped harassing me.”

"So you also have responsibilities that you set aside, huh?"

“Set aside sounds bad, Lily. I prefer ‘Schedule them at an appropriate date’ like for example a few, say, fifty years from now.”

They laughed at the joke and ordered another round of beer. Aliana looked curiously at Varric. “You know Varric, I have had this question for some time. Why call me Lily?”

“As you may have noticed, I have given everyone nicknames. They are easier to identify.”

"Easier than with our own names?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"You see, when you give someone a nickname, you make them special, it is something that you choose for that person, it gives them a special value and you remember it every time you mention the nickname."

"Mmm, I got your point. And why Lily?"

“The first time I saw you, in the snow, rising up in the midst of this chaos, I saw someone strong, like a lily. Besides, your hair combines.”

They laughed again. "Thanks Varric. It's nice that you think about all that, even though it was probably just my hair” she said winking. He was going to ask for another round but they had to stop. A messenger had arrived, informing him that Madame Viviene had arrived at Haven and wanted to speak to the Herald.

Varric looked interested as the idea of escaping passed over her face, but apparently she didn’t give in to the temptation. With a sigh, she replied to the messenger that she would immediately go see her. She looked with a defeated face at Varric, who only managed to shake his head while laughing.

"You better go see what you want." She took her mug and finished it in one gulp. "I will need this if I am to remain cordial to Madame de Fer."

She took a coin out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "I invite this round. See you Varric.” And she left the tavern smiling.

Varric took the coin. It was gold, but it wasn’t a sovereign. For starters it had a strange shape and a wolf as an emblem. It was definitely not from any country he knew of. He put that coin away, paid, and thoughtfully went to his campfire. _Well Lily, it seems that we have other topics to discuss later_.

* * *

It had definitely been a good idea to have a couple of drinks before going to see Viviene. The alcohol made her forget her first meeting with her, which had been most stressful. Surrounded by nobles, one of them almost dead, and the lust for power she could feel from Madame Viviene as her conversation progressed further.

The conversation this time started somewhat more casually, about her, from where she learned magic, then they went to the chantry and the mages. This time, instead of answering what she believed Viviene wanted to hear, she responded in the most sincere and direct way possible, and to Aliana's amazement, that seemed to please her. _Maybe it's not as bad as she looks._

“Well my dear, I won't steal any more of your valuable time, it seems someone is waiting for you. I loved our meeting, we should have more. I just hope alcohol doesn't become a frequent occurrence in them.” Aliana's already red cheeks flamed. Nervously scratching the back of her head she laughed a little.

"I- I mean ... I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Viviene smiled a little.

“Calm down dear, there is no problem. We will talk later.” And bowing, Aliana went to speak to the messenger.

* * *

"What is the fastest route to get to the Storm Coast?"

They were in Josephine's office, taking a short break in the middle of Aliana's lessons. Leliana had joined them as well and for the moment the conversation had been spinning about the sweets they had been eating, at least until Aliana released that question.

"The Storm Coast? That is a week away on horseback, why the sudden interest?”

"There is a group of mercenaries called the Bull’s Chargers, they say their chief wants to make a deal with us."

"Ah, the Bull’s Chargers. They have a very good reputation in Val Royeaux, it would do us good to accept their offer.”

"Then after the lesson I will go pack my things and see who else wants to go."

"If you will be around, it would be good you reviewed something else."

Leliana took some of her tea and looked seriously at Aliana. "We are trying to track down the Grey Wardens and there are many traces indicating that a squad has passed through that area. My scouts have set up an observation post in the area, a little extra help would suit them.”

"Oh no problem, we will help where possible." She then looked at Josephine. "Who are the Grey Wardens?" Josephine was about to speak, but she was interrupted for Leliana.

"I think I could answer that" **(*)**

* * *

In the end, they ended up traveling to the Storm Coast the same as always. Viviene had begun to help Josephine with the matter of contacts for the approach with the Templars and although Aliana was sure that she had seen Sera, she could not locate her anywhere.

The report of Scout Harding was not very encouraging. A group of bandits had been truncating their exploration efforts in the area and also had some people lost. With all this, it was not long before Aliana and her team went out to explore the area.

After setting up camp, they went to meet The Bull’s Chargers, who were in the middle of a fight which they handled overwhelming. Krem had mentioned that Iron Bull was a _qunari_ , 'one of those big guys with horns', the closest thing she could liken him to was if a Goliath and a Tiefling had had a hybrid. _He is **huge**._

They accepted the deal with the Iron Bull’s company and continued. Iron Bull wanted to stay with them, according to what he said, there was a dragon in the area and he wanted to see it. _Very well, I already like this guy._

* * *

The exploration was proving quite calm, advancing towards where Harding had indicated to them that their explorers had gone, until they found a cave that apparently allowed the passage from one side of the mountain to the other. On the outside, the statue of a dwarf was carved out of the rock and huge cobwebs were in various parts of the entrance.

Aliana stopped dead in her tracks, "Could we see how to go by other way?" her voice trembled a little.

"It is the only route to get to the other side." Iron Bull said. Cassandra nodded, "Harding said we had to get through here. Something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine, it's fine." And she walked tense towards the cave. Cassandra did not swallow that statement. _Something is making her nervous._

The interior was damp, and with more cobwebs. Suddenly a sound alerted everyone, a flash of light and a shriek came from ahead. Solas conjured a light from her staff and they could see what had happened. Aliana had just killed a deepstalker and for some reason she was relieved.

"It came from behind, I thought it was something else and just attacked it." Solas looked at the deepstalker. Its head was completely charred.

"An attack with incredible precision, I must say." He said raising an eyebrow. Aliana looked away.

"I ... just aimed at the eyes. I told you I can see in the dark.”

"Is something wrong, Lily?"

"I just don't like caves very much, can we get out at once?"

"There in, I support the motion."

"Hey, there's something here." Bull mentioned a little beyond where they were.

In Solas's light, part of the cave had been illuminated and revealed that there was another entrance, but this one was carved out of the rock. To the regret of Aliana they entered it, and not wanting to be alone, she entered with them.

It was an old room, which seemed to have been used to set up someone else's camp for the tent and things at the other end of the room. Aliana did not have much time to notice what were that things, because a moment after looking at them, the sound of multiple legs echoing on the rock chilled her blood.

**"SPIDERS!"**

They were all about to launch into confronting them when a bunch of fire shots hit the spiders, charring most of them and badly injuring several. The burst of fire continued even shortly after none of them continued to move.

Solas pointed the light from where the fire shots became. A terrified Herald was breathing hard from across the room, as far from where the spiders were. Everyone was silent, until Varric spoke up.

"So Lily, you don't like spiders, huh?" **(**)**

* * *

"Someone come up with a challenge?"

"The others failed."

"Open the doors!"

They had crafted the Mercy Crest, earning the right to challenge the Leader of the Blades of Hessarian, who was waiting for them in the center of the camp. Bull looked around. The camp had many people inside, all of them stalking them since they entered. _This can get out of control very quickly._ The Leader stared at them with blood lust with his sword in hand.

"Boss-" Aliana faced the man.

"So you will challenge the Blades of Hessarian?"

"I represent the Inquisition. There was already too much violence. I give you an opportunity to give up.”

Aliana's tone was cold, devoid of emotion. It had been like this since they found the scouts massacred in the cabins. _Is this girl serious?_ The man was a head taller than her, but she was looking directly into his eyes, without moving. The man was enraged by what he had just heard.

“I **_earned_** my place here. Do you think I'm just going to give it to you?”

"Then I will show you the mercy you did not have with our soldiers."

The man roared and lunged for the young woman but in a blink, she disappeared. _What the fuck?_ The man seemed to think the same thing until he started screaming, falling to his knees, with Aliana behind him. She had cut de back of his knees, then she disappeared again and reappeared in front of him and with a single cut executed him.

The dogs were stopped before they got close enough to her. Bull was very intrigued. That girl who a few hours ago had almost cremated them along with a lot of spiders in her panic, had killed a man with a single blow. _This girl is **definitely** serious._

* * *

"You're telling me they don't have intelligence"

"No"

"They are not hundreds of years old"

"No!"

"They can't speak"

" **No!** "

"Much less cast magic"

" **NO!** "

The finding of the dragon was a cool thing. It was the first time Bull had seen one from this close. And from the conversation he was listening it seemed that Aliana had heard many stories for children. The Seeker looked like she was about to scream.

"What are those questions for?" asked Bull.

“The dragons that I know are very powerful beings, connoisseurs of ancient magic and invaluable knowledge, some of them were really evil and had to be defeated. The battles were legendary… That you tell me that these majestic beings are just big beasts disappoints me a little.” Aliana looked at the dragon longingly. **(***)**

Everyone was silent, looking at the Herald and then at the dragon finishing its rival, flying off towards its burrow.

"Well we should continue, there are still some rifts to close."

Bull approached Varric and asked him. "She was joking about her dragons, right?" Varric looked at him with a smile, but his gaze was serious.

"That girl tells some very funny stories, but no lies so far, unless we know of." That comment put a smile on Bull's face.

"Damn, the Boss is **really** interesting."

"Heh, have no doubts about that, Tiny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Leliana just gets started! (My Warden Tabris romanced her <3 )  
> (**) Aliana really REALLY don't like spiders, in the campaign where she is from, she ALWAYS got caught in spiderwebs or in the nest of some fricking big Spider Dx  
> (***) For someone who plays D&D, the dragons are some of the biggest challenges a Dungeon Master could put in your way. In Dragon Age they are also a great challenge but... they're not the same.
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	21. How to kill a dragon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon in the Hinterlands began to cause problems in Redcliffe's farms, so is up to the team of the Herald to take it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a short chapter, I made it just for the sake of it (I just love to kill dragons ¬w¬)  
> Spells:  
> -Invisibility: A creature you touch becomes invisible until the spell ends. Anything the target is wearing or carrying is invisible as long as it is on the target's person. The spell ends for a target that attacks or casts a spell.  
> -Ice knife (spell slot used: 7th level) (Homebrew spell): You create a shard of ice and fling it at one creature within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 piercing damage. Hit or miss, the shard then explodes. The target and each creature within 5 feet of it must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 2d6 cold damage.  
> -Dragon's Breath (8th level spell slot): You touch one willing creature and imbue it with the power to spew magical energy from its mouth, provided it has one. Choose acid, cold, fire, lightning, or poison. Until the spell ends, the creature can use an action to exhale energy of the chosen type in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a Dexterity saving throw, taking 3d6 damage of the chosen type on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one.  
> -Ice Storm (9th level spell slot): A hail of rock-hard ice pounds to the ground in a 20-foot-radius, 40-foot-high cylinder centered on a point within range. Each creature in the cylinder must make a Dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 2d8 bludgeoning damage and 4d6 cold damage on a failed save, or half as much damage on a successful one.

"Well that should be enough," said Iron Bull as he shook his axe to remove the blood.

They had arrived in the Hinterlands a week ago, a raven from Lady Nightingale arrived at the Storm Coast with three letters, one reporting the existence of a grey warden in the Hinterlands, inquiring about in the area, they could place him near Lake Luthias. Blackwall had joined the group, which came in handy because one of the letters asked Cassandra to return to Haven so she could help out a bit with the Templars issue. The last letter was to Varric, who returned with the Seeker, mentioning something about his publisher and a little help Josephine was giving him.

They had managed to secure the horses for the Inquisition, and even convinced Master Dennet himself to take over the stables. On the Crossing roads, they could see that people were beginning to recover from the problems caused by the mage-templar war and they also recruited a mage as an agent of the Inquisition.

They had attempted to reach Redcliffe when news of more bandits in the area reached their ears. Locating their base, they had attacked and eliminated the group without major problems.

"I think this would be a good place for a camp," Solas mentioned, to which Blackwall shook his head looking up.

"I would not be so sure."

The place was lightless for a few moments as the giant shadow of a dragon passed over them. "Her nest might be nearby."

" **Great!** Hey, boss. Do you think we could go beat her?” Bull's face looked like that of a child who asks his mother for candy. Aliana frowned.

“The fact that I mentioned that I loved fighting dragons does not indicate that I am looking to hunt them down, Bull. The ones I killed before had reasons to die. She has the right to live here, if she has been there all this time without causing problems, I don't see why-”

"Lady Herald!"

A courier had just arrived with an urgent message from the Redcliffe farms. Aliana quickly read the message and crumpled the letter. They all looked at her curiously.

"What does the letter say?"

"It says that they have reported druffalos disappearing from the farms ... and giant footprints that seem to indicate that the dragon has taken them ..."

" ** _So?_** " Bull seemed about to explode with excitement. With a sigh that seemed to make her ten years older, Aliana nodded.

"Apparently we are going to hunt down a dragon."

" **HELL YEAH!** "

* * *

“Remember Bull, wait until I give you the signal. If not-"

"We risk dying in one blow. I have it Boss, I don't see why you care so much.”

Raising her eyebrow, she pointed to the new cut on Iron Bull's chest. He laughed. Placing a hand on Aliana's shoulder she said "Good luck we have you, Boss." She just sighed.

“Just… promise to wait, no matter what happens. It's okay? Everyone has their positions.” They all nodded. Aliana closed her eyes, murmured a small charm, and opened them again.

“ _Invisibility_ ”

Touching each of the members of her team, one by one they disappeared. Bull was dumbfounded.

"And then they wonder why mages are feared."

"I already explained that I'm not just any mage, Bull. Now, Faer should be able to see us, so don't worry, I'll know when you're in position. Now, let's go!”

* * *

_"Is it necessary to do all this? You could take care of that dragon yourself.”_

_“I don't think it's a good idea to use **that** spell here Faer, plus you saw how excited he was, he wanted to kill the dragon. I've had enough of that already.”_

_"Well, it seems everyone has already reached their positions, only you are left."_

_"Getting to my position is not that easy, you know? I must stay focused on the spell-”_ A loose stone made Aliana lose her grip and almost fell from the rock formation she was climbing. She needed a good angle to visualize the dragon's back, which was currently consuming one of the druffalos that it had stolen from the farms. Luckily she managed to stay in position and the dragon was too focused on her dinner to worry about rocks falling behind her.

_“Focus on not killing yourself. Die before you even face the dragon. That would be sad."_

_"Thank you for your support, **Faer**."_

_"To serve you."_ Aliana finished climbing, looking at the dragon from a superior point of view, she couldn't help but feel that intoxicating adrenaline before an expected battle.

_"You missed this, admit it."_ The young woman just laughed.

_"Show time."_

* * *

Blackwall had a relatively simple part: protecting Solas. When Faer surveyed the area, he found that there were many young dragons. If all went well, Solas's job would be mainly to put protective barriers on Iron Bull while Aliana gave magical support from her position. That detail seemed very curious to him. Yes, he had seen the Herald perform magic that he had never imagined in his life, such as making everyone invisible. _But how vain should someone be to think that with just four people you can defeat a dragon? I just hope I don't witness the death of those two_ , he thought as he looked over to where the other members of the group should theoretically be.

Suddenly, the magic that covered them disappeared, they were visible again. The position where they were gave them a clear vision of what was happening. He blinked several times. Two sheets of ice were forming on top of the dragon, which had not yet realized what was happening.

"What is **that**?" A hand fell on his shoulder and he turned to find a smiling Solas.

"Incredible right?" the man only managed to nod.

_Certainly_.

* * *

Iron Bull was waiting for the signal. _Wait until you see Faer going through the dragon's legs, said the Boss._ From where she was he had a good view of the dragon, just behind her, allowing the moment of the signal, he could get close to executing the dragon quickly.

_But what takes so long-?_ Two bursts came from the front and a dense haze of ice particles formed in the air. The dragon had cuts on both wings, making it impossible for her to fly.

Bull tried to process what he had just seen. _There were two blades?_ At that Faer flew through the dragon's legs. _The signal!_ Bull emerged from his hiding place, running towards the beast's stomach, which was writhing in pain but did not move. When he got close enough, he realized why. Her legs were frozen on the floor.

Feeling the magic of the protective barrier above him, he began to land blows on the softest parts of the beast, beginning to advance towards the neck, in order to deliver the final blow. Bull couldn't believe how easy it was turning out _. Everything is going according to plan- **SHIT!**_

* * *

Solas had lost sight of the Iron Bull. The monster had become aware of his presence, raging, freeing herself from whatever had kept her still. With a claw, she had sent the qunari flying. He could see the barrier dissipate at the moment of impact, losing sight of him when he fell to the ground. The beast turned towards its fallen companion, everything indicated that it was about to release its fire breath. **_Fenedhis!_**

He stepped out of his position and Bull came back into view but the beast was about to attack. _I will not be able to put the barrier in time!_ But the flare never came because as soon as she started to open her mouth, a huge block of ice fell on top of the dragon's head knocking her down. Luckily the qunari managed to stand up and taking advantage of the fall of the beast, finished the job by cutting off her neck. The mage let out a sigh of relief.

"It's over"

"Not at all!" Turning around, he could see that Blackwall was fighting with three dragonlings. _I suppose there is still a bit to go_. And it was in the aid of his companion.

* * *

With the defeated dragon in front of him, Bull did nothing but look at the magnificent beast he had just killed.

"Are you fine?" The Herald had just appeared at his side with a worried gaze examining all the blows on him.

"I'm fine boss." But that did not stop her examination. Once she determined that he wasn't hurt too much, she took a deep breath. Bull looked at her and winked at her.

"See? I told you."

“You can never be safe enough. Then, how was it?”

Bull thought for a moment, looking at the cut on the beast's neck. Then he looked at all the damage to her skull. The huge block of ice had fallen right into her eye area, leaving her completely shattered. _The cut only finished off the dragon._ Then he looked at the belly, the amount of blood that continued to flow through the wounds was small. The cuts in the stomach had been deep enough to bleed the beast to death, but not apply deadly damage. A somewhat bitter smile appeared on his face. Aliana looked a little sad.

"Bull?"

"Boss, you could kill the dragon alone, right?" The young woman was surprised. Bull reached out a hand to her. She stared at her in shock, then looked up at Bull. The qunari looked at her with a mixture of pride and amusement.

"I know we already made a deal, but I want to make it clear: I would **_love_** to work with you."

Returning the smile, the young woman took his hand and shake it. "The pleasure will be mine, Iron Bull"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The setup for this dragon was an adult red dragon (256 Hit Points) (It could look like way to few hit points, BUT in D&D is A LOT)  
> The next chapter we finally are going into the whole bussiness of "In hushed whispers" and "Champions of the Just". I'm really exited about how this will evolve.
> 
> Please leave a comment if something is not clear about the mechanics my oc use.  
> And last but not least, STAY SAFE! :D
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last details for the approach to the magicians and templars come to completion. Aliana must ask for a favor that can cost her her most valuable friendship in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a Cassandra out cannon.  
> Spell:  
> \- Minor Illusion: You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for the duration. The illusion also ends if you dismiss it as an action or cast this spell again.
> 
> *War Mage's Ring: (A ring with an inlaid ruby.) "An oath can break through any barrier." The ring grants the mage the ability to "watch over" its wearer, and in turn the wearer can bring the magician attached to the oath of the ring in moments of need.

"What the hell?"

"Good! You are finally here! Now help me close this, would you? ”

They had managed to reach Redcliffe, where Aliana and the advisors' assumptions were confirmed: the mages didn’t know about the arrival of the Inquisition. After collecting information and meeting with Magister Alexius, they had decided to go where the note from Felix, Alexius's son, indicated. That led them to Redcliffe Chantry, where without a doubt, the last thing they expected to find was a rift spitting demons ... and a tevinter mage fighting against them.

This rift was not like the others, from time to time, some spaces of the chantry were altered, allowing time to move faster or slower. _Like the rift outside Redcliffe._ Once the rift was closed, the mage approached them.

"Fascinating. How does that work, exactly? ” Aliana was silent, not like she could just start debating theories with a stranger. The mage laughed a little.

"You don't even know it, do you? You just giggle your fingers, and BOOM! The rift closes.” She looked more closely at the man and was somewhat surprised to notice how he looked. _Hell, you **are** handsome! but ..._

"Who are you?"

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see." With a brief bow, the mage introduced himself. “Dorian of House Pavus, most recently from Minrathous. How do you do?"

"Be careful, boss. The pretty ones are always the worst.” _Indeed._

"Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius _was_ my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable, as I'm sure you can imagine.”

"Certainly. However I was expecting to see Felix here.”

"I am sure he is on his way. He had to deliver the note to you, then meet us here after ditching his father.”

"Is something wrong with him? Her father seemed very concerned when he pretended to pass out.”

"He has had a constant illness for months. Felix is an only child and Alexius is being a mother hen.”

"Okay Dorian, and are you betraying your _ex_ -mentor for ...?"

“As you said, Alexius was my mentor, and as you also know there is danger. Let's start with Alexius claiming the Alliance of Rebel Mages just before you. As if by magic, yes? Which is exactly correct. To reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself.”

"He arranged it so that he could get here right after the Divine's death ..." She looked worriedly at Solas and contacted him. " _This means that our suspicions are correct."_ The elf just nodded. She looked back at Dorian. _This is not good._

"You are telling me that he has manipulated time ... Is that even possible?"

"Did you see the rift you closed here twisting time around it, speeding up some things and slowing down others?" Aliana nodded. “There will be more like that soon, and they will appear further and further from Redcliffe. The magic that Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it is tearing the world apart.”

_Well, shit._

* * *

_"We are about to arrive._

_"That’s right._

The night was cool, being just a day away from the Haven Mountains. Solas was gazing at the constellations with the Herald. She had found a liking in stargazing since they found those astrariums in the Hinterlands and the Storm Coast. She really loved to hear the stories behind each constellation and she liked to share the legends about the stars in her world. However, tonight she looked peculiarly anxious, as if she wanted to ask him something.

_"Is there something you want to say, Herald?"_ She sighed and smiled at him.

_"You don't miss one, am I so obvious?"_

_"You can't spend several nights stargazing with someone and not know when something is bothering them."_ She just laughed.

_“You saw that magic in Redcliffe, that… time-altering magic. Do you think someone could travel back in time with it?”_ This caught Solas's attention. _Oh, I didn't expect that._

_"Time magic is something very volatile and fluctuating, I don't think anyone can-"_

_"But what **if** it could be controlled?"_ Aliana's gaze looked hopeful and at the same time ... _desperate._

_"Herald, I don't think it's possible."_ Aliana's face went to the ground. Solas could not help but ask. _"Something happens?"_

_“Have you ever wished you could change something from your past? I don't know, an action ... something you said ... or you didn't say..."_

Solas was stunned. A lonely tear ran down the young woman's face. Thinking well his words, after a moment he replied.

_"Of course. There are many things that I would like to change, things that I will regret for all eternity.”_ Aliana looked up at Solas. He looked at the stars.

_"But you must remember something, Herald. The facts of our past and the decisions we make are what make us what we are now."_ The young woman looked up at the stars. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

_“_ You are right, as always, Solas. Thank you." A yawn escaped her. "I think I should go to sleep, will you still stay here?"

_"_ Just a few moments, good night, Herald."

Smiling at him, she got up and went to her tent. Solas stared at the stars. _You are young, Herald. You will learn that certain mistakes are worth making._

* * *

“We don’t have the manpower to take the castle. We must find another way in.”

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister. This cannot be allowed."

“Alexius's letter requested by Andraste's Herald himself. It is an obvious trap.” Josephine said handing the letter to Aliana. The ambassador continued. "Not to mention that for our approach to the Templars we need the Herald to be in front of the nobles that we have managed to gather. How will you be in both places at the same time?”

Folding the letter, Aliana commented. "Don't worry about those details now." Approaching the map on the table, she pointed to the Therinfal Redoubt. "First: What is the plan to approach the Templars?"

“Ser Barris contacted us. It turns out that they have not only been in dispute over how the order should proceed. Your name and the story of how you came out of the Fade have helped to create doubts in the lines of the Templars. We have also used your growing reputation to gain even more support from the noble houses of Orlais.”

“In about ten days, the nobles will be waiting for us on the outskirts of the Redoubt. I have already received the confirmation letter from Lord Esmeral Abernache, he is the one who leads our alliance with the nobles.”

The Herald nodded. "Now, the situation with mages is more delicate." Cullen spoke up.

“Redcliffe Castle is one of the best defensible fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults.” Turning his gaze, he met blue eyes that looked determined. "If you go in there, _you_ will die." The Commander's tone sounded almost pleading. Aliana was surprised by this. _He really cares about me…_

Realizing it almost immediately, Cullen cleared his throat and added. "We would lose the only thing we have to close those rifts. I won’t allow it." At this rectification, a bitter thought flooded her head. _Of course it's because of the mark, don't be silly Aliana._

"Even if we could assault the keep, it would be for naught." Josephine spoke in a firm tone. "An 'Orlesian' Inquisition’s army marching into Ferelden would provoke a war, our hands are tied." _Well played Alexius, but we won't give up that easy._

"It doesn't have to be an army, Josephine." Aliana focused and said " _Minor Illusion_." A castle of about three square feet formed in the air before them. The advisors stared in amazement. The Herald began to explain. "All castles or fortresses have escape routes." Beneath the illusory castle, tunnels were formed leading out into a mountain pass that formed when the tunnels reached it. "There must be something, a sewer, a water course-"

"Wait." Leliana interrupted. “There is a secret passageway to the Castle, an escape route for the family. It is very narrow for our troops, but we can send some agents through it.” Cullen shook his head.

"It is very risky. Those agents will be discovered long before they reach the Magister.”

"That is why we will accept Alexius's invitation." Aliana spoke up "I'll keep him distracted so our agents can get closer."

"Fortunately, you’ll have help." Dorian entered triumphantly. _I told him to wait ... but he had to make his entrance._ Cullen's gaze indicated that he was about to send him to hell.

"Don't worry Commander, this is Dorian, Alexius's former pupil."

"Your spies will never pass Alexius's magic without my help, so if you go after him, I will too." Cullen looked back at Aliana with a mixture of feelings in her eyes.

“The plan puts _you_ in the greatest danger. We _cannot_ , in good conscience, ask you to do this. You'll be playing bait.” _Again that pleading tone…_ Aliana smiled.

"Then it is good that I am offering myself." I turn to see Josephine. "We need to distract Alexius for a few days. About ten days to be exact.” The advisors were confused.

"In ten days you will be in the Therinfal Redoubt, how do you expect to be at the same time in the meeting with the magicians?"

"With magic, and a **_huge_** favor." Aliana looked at Cassandra, who only managed to raise an eyebrow. The young girl sighed. _This will not be easy._

* * *

" **ARE YOU INSANE?!** "

_I knew this would happen._ "Cassandra, please."

They were on the small dock across the frozen lake. Aliana had the sense to take Cassandra there to reveal her plan, because she knew very well that she would not be happy with him. However, she was almost certain that the Seeker's scream had reached the Chantry.

"It is **blood magic**! You're asking me to help you do **blood magic**. Of all things-”

"Cassandra-"

"-that you could ask me-"

"Cassandra-"

"-I never thought-"

" **CASSANDRA!** "

Two hands held hers. Aliana had her head bowed to her. "Please… listen to me."

Struggling against everything her brain told her, she let out a sigh. "Aliana, don't ask me to do this."

"It is just a drop of blood. I'm not going to summon a demon, I'm not going to curse you, or do anything that could hurt anyone… it's just that the artifact needs to form a connection between the two and the traditional way is-”

"With blood? Where you come from starts to sound like Tevinter.” The young woman looked at the Seeker, pleading. _I feel like I'm getting ten years older._ "Why me? You could have asked Solas, I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem.”

"Cassandra, the last thing I want is to cause you trouble. You are a great woman and I really admire you. But there are two conditions that must be met for the device to work. And only you do both.”

"Speak."

"The first is ... noble blood. The person I’m making the pact with must have noble blood.” A bitter taste spread in Cassandra's mouth. She frowned even more. _So that's why it has to be me..._

The Seeker looked at the young woman, a mixture of resignation and anger hit the Herald's eyes. A feeling of disappointment and fear invaded Aliana. _Please don't look at me like that Cass. Do not hate me…_

"What's the second one?"

Trying to fight the lump in her throat, the young woman said. "It must be someone I believe in."

This statement left Cassandra's brain blank. The Herald continued speaking. “Cassandra, you are the person I trust the most. I couldn't do this with anyone else, with or without noble blood.” Her blue eyes were shining even brighter than usual due to the tears that were starting to accumulate. "I understand if this is why you no longer trust me or believe me ... but please, do it to end this war."

Cassandra moved away from Aliana a little, trying to process all the information that her brain was manipulating _. It's blood magic ... there must be a bad side. She said that nothing was going to happen to me, but ..._ Looking at the young woman she asked. "And what will happen to you?" Aliana raised an eyebrow.

"I don’t understand-"

"You say that nothing will happen to me with this pact, but what about you?" The young woman looked at her, speechless for a moment. Then she smiled.

"Since the pact is with you, I am sure that nothing bad will happen to me." Cassandra was confused.

"What do you mean?" She said starting to feel a migraine form.

“The pact only allows me to take care of you Cass. It is ancient and powerful magic, made for the protection of valuable people. So I have no problem making the pact with you, because I know you will not abuse it.”

The Seeker rubbed her forehead _. Take care of me? You are the one who needs protection, not me. This has less and less logic._ She looked the young woman in the eye again. She sighed. _It's magic, Cassandra, when did it have logic?_

"You promise nothing negative will happen." _Maker, what am I doing?_ Aliana's face lit up. She quickly nodded.

"That's right, I promise you-" She said raising her right hand, but the Seeker interrupted her.

"I only have one condition."

"Whatever you want, Cass."

“Once this is over, I'll return the artifact to you. And I don't want to see it again.” Aliana looked at her with a smile on her face, but her eyes told another story. She nodded.

"As you wish. So do I take that as a-”

"Yes. Let's get this over with.”

The Herald reached into her bag and from it took out a ring with an inlaid ruby. Taking off a glove and picking up her dagger, she pricked her finger. A drop touched the ruby, which began to glow. She knelt before Cassandra and held the ring in front of her.

“I, Aliana Phull, War Mage of the Order of Cormyr, deliver with this ring my oath of allegiance to Cassandra Pentaghast, seventy-eighth in line to the throne of Nevarra. If you accept the ring, you also accept my sword at your service, which will be kept for as long as you think necessary or I die. Lady Pentaghast, if you agree, place a drop of your blood on the ruby.”

Cassandra's head was about to explode _. But there is no other way._ Imitating Aliana, she placed a drop of blood from her finger on the ruby. It glowed even more brightly, and with a flash it went out. For a moment, she thought she saw a thread linking the ring to Aliana's chest, but it disappeared so quickly that she couldn't be sure if it wasn't the flash of the ring.

Aliana got up and handed her the ring. "Putting it on will complete the spell." Cassandra hesitated a little, but in the end put on the ring. It flashed once more. The young woman looked at Cassandra. "It's done. If you take off the ring, the magic in it will activate, and I will immediately appear at your side, no matter where you are.”

Cassandra stared at the ring. _I don't feel anything different, and it seems he hasn't done anything to her either_. Looking up, she met teary blue eyes. _Wait, what's up?_

“Please don't hate me for this Cass. I know the plan will work. Mages and Templars will have peace. All those people will not have died in vain-”

A hand landed on Aliana's face. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. Cassandra raised the girl's face. "I do not hate you." The tears continued to fall. _Ugghh, why is this **so** difficult?_ She took a deep breath. “You said you made the pact with me because you believe in me. Well, I accepted the pact because I believe in you, Aliana. A drop of blood will not change that.”

The young Herald hugged the Seeker and continued crying. Cassandra returned the hug. _You're just a scared girl, making a brave face, throwing yourself into the void, how could I hate you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a LOT of angst in the next chapter. "Champions of the Just" is really a stressful part of the story and Aliana is going to have it hard to get out of all that mess.
> 
> I hope you are all doing good. Please stay safe u.u
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	23. Bad Dream - Champions of the Just - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mission, another nightmare.
> 
> The Therinfal Redoubt has much more than templars inside its walls.

The ice storm unleashed in the dark night prevented us from seeing more than five feet in front of us. We walked, pierced to the bone in the Sea of Mobile Ice, with no other option but to continue to the objective. _Is to arrive or die here._

I look around, Korhill and Alek are next to me, behind, despite the light emanating from Chandra, both her figure and Dakota were distorted by the storm.

"How much left?!" The elf's voice behind me rang out miles away. Korhill screamed.

"We should be close, only the storm won't let us see it!" Chandra raised her arm and shot a bolt of powerful light. Following the light's path, it collided a few meters away. _We are so close but the storm did not let us see it!_

The Ancient Dragon Ice Fortress, we had finally arrived. _The artifact should be here._ Entering the fortress proved to be easier than reaching it. Inside, the temperature was no better than outside, but at least visibility was no longer interrupted by the storm.

"Very well, we are already inside, now what?" Dakota said in her usual tone of stress, but we all knew it was more anxiety for the expectation of perhaps facing a dragon. Chandra, being a _genasi_ of actions rather than words, took out her weapon and focusing on it, pointed the way forward.

"The artifact should be in the deepest chamber, if we go the way Chandra points out, we should get there without problems." Korhill, however, looked concerned.

"Something happens?"

“I have a feeling it won't be that easy, Aliana. Despite the storm, they could still have followed us.”

“I was careful this time Korhill, don't panic. That's what the avoiding detection’s spell was for. We have avoided contact with the world for more than a month, and they have not attacked before, I don't think they will do it here.” I tap the old elf on the shoulder and wink at him.

"Everything will be fine, we will achieve the objective." The elf's tension eases, with a smile he nods.

"Guide us then, young _Nys_ , now-" A loud pat on Korhill's back cut short what he was saying. Alek now hugged the elf by the neck, who looked at him with murderous eagerness.

“I knew you could smile old man! Aliana would never disappoint us, she always has a plan for everything.” Dakota joined the uproar, hugging Chandra and planting a kiss on her cheek. The genasi shone brighter than normal and pointed the way back to the artifact. _I adore these jokers._

Laughing at them, I approach to free Korhill from Alek, but something stops me. A distorted voice begins to rumble in my head.

**_Oh, but what a nice group, huh? Too bad they made the mistake of trusting you._** A chilling laugh freezes my blood, the figures of my friends fade before my eyes.

_"NO!"_ I try to move but the darkness catches me, I fight with all my might but eventually lose sight of them.

**_You killed them Carena, they were only a means to a target. You used them. Just as you are now using the Inquisition. Just like you are using Cassandra._ **

More laughter.

_"NEVER! I WOULD NOT DO THAT! ”_

**_Oh? Just like you didn't use them?_ **

The darkness dissipates and I see again, but what I see mortifies me. The inert bodies of my friends, lying on the ground.

_"ALEK!"_ I start to get closer to them. Suddenly the bodies begin to move, I stop short. Sitting up, it is they who begin to approach, their mouths move but no sound comes out of them. However, their twisted voices bombard my head.

“YOU KILLED US. WE ONLY WERE TOOLS. PAWNS. YOU ONLY WANTED POWER.”

A pressure begins to press on my chest. Tears run down my cheeks as I try to speak to them, but no sound comes out of my mouth. Laughter echoes in my head again.

**_You like power, Carena. And now it is no different. You will only bring death with your decisions, as you always have. That mark on your hand will be your downfall and theirs._ **

The bodies of my friends became shadows that were united into one, forming the darkened image of the owner of the voice that torments me. I gather all my strength to respond. I feel my throat tearing with my scream.

_"I DON’T WANT POWER! I NEVER WANTED IT! AND WHATEVER THIS DAMN MARK IS, I WILL USE IT TO PROTECT PEOPLE!”_

The laughter and distorted voices continue to sound as my vision fades.

**_Your plan will fail, Carena. Sooner or later you will fail. You will not be able to do everything that awaits you._ **

With my last energies, I manage to respond. **_"JUST LOOK AT ME!"_** and I feel myself falling into the void.

* * *

_Another nightmare, I see._

A strange noise had awakened Viviene. She wasn’t surprised to discover that it was Aliana who was making the noises, again struggling in her dreams. It had been like this for a couple of days. This disturbed Viviene a little. Aliana had explained her peculiar way of using magic, but being she, after all, a mage, you could never be sure enough. Reaching for her staff, she waited for herself to wake up. The last thing she needed was for her to scare her to incinerate the tent.

Luckily, Aliana woke up shortly after. The young woman was short of breath, and it took her a while to recover, Viviene came over to rub her back. Moments later her breathing became regular and the mage began to dress. Aliana looked at her and began to change as well.

Quickly finishing dressing, Viviene emerged from the tent. Blackwall and Varric were having breakfast by the fire. In the distance, the Therinfal Redoubt stood imposingly.

“Good morning, Iron Lady. Would you like having breakfast?”

"Good morning Varric." She sat next to the dwarf and received the bowl that was handed to her. Before long, the young herald emerged from the tent and joined breakfast.

"Ready to confront Lord Seeker, Lily?" Aliana nodded, quickly consuming her breakfast. However a worried expression was drawn on her face.

“I’m more concerned with confronting the nobles. I'm still not used to the mannerisms of the Orlesians.”

“Luckily, you have me, my dear. I'll take care of the nobles while you take over Lord Seeker.”

Aliana looked at Viviene as if a weight was lifted from her. A more relaxed expression appeared on her face. Smiling she commented.

"Thank you very much Lady Viviene. I know that your help will be crucial today.” Viviene couldn't help but smile too. Blackwall got up and started putting on his armor.

"We better hurry, we don't want to make the **_nobility_** wait. Perhaps they have more important things to do, like shopping or planning a party.”

"Oh, I don't know what is more pathetic, that you think that those comments annoy me or that you think that those comments even make any sense."

Varric looked at Aliana smiling and raising an eyebrow, she returned the smile raising her shoulders. Those two were a lost case and they had learned the hard way throughout the trip.

Both the rogue and the bard took up their weapons, while a pair of Inquisition soldiers raised the camp. Riding on their horses, they headed for the Therinfal Redoubt.

Aliana could feel the anxiety and stress accumulating in her stomach, this caused her to start tightening the horse's reins. A tap on the head diverted her thoughts. She turned only to see Viviene with her staff in hand, glancing away. She smiled and breathed deeply. _The plan will work, I will not fail you._

* * *

Lord Abernache was the representation of everything Aliana hated in the nobles: arrogant, despicable and above all impatient. Nothing would have made her happier than denying the man something. But when he asked to reject the Templar ritual to go see Lord Seeker immediately, Aliana saw no other plausible option. _No time to lose._

In the meeting room, Lord Abernache and Ser Barris started a heated debate. Meanwhile, Aliana watched carefully each of the Templars in the room. There was nothing strange about them, but the atmosphere felt _heavy_. _Something is definitely not right here, I'm sure the demon has something to do with it._ And when the Knight-Captain entered the room, every fiber of her being was put into total tension. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Varric's expression when he saw the knights accompanying the Captain. _They ... have red lirium on them._

Ser Barris seemed to have realized the strangeness of the situation as well. "Knight-Captain, I must know what's going on!"

“All of you were supposed to be changed! Now we must purge the questioning knights!”

More of those Templars began to arrive with red lirium, surrounding the other Templars quickly. _This is going downhill very fast._

"Elder One is coming. No one who is not dyed red will leave Therinfal!”

Arrows began to rain towards the Templars, who ultimately didn’t expect to be attacked by their own people. One by one they began to fall. _Shit_. Aliana saw Lord Abernache frozen in fear and tackled him out of the way of the arrows.

Ser Barris launched into the attack followed by the few Templars who resisted the first attack. What followed was complete chaos, trying not to hit the knights who had no red lirium on them, a task that was complicated when much of the armor was splattered with blood. After managing to suppress all enemies, Ser Barris announced that the Knight-Captain Denam was still alive.

"It would be nice to question him, give him a healing potion. We have yet to find his _Master_.” Ser Barris nodded.

"I would also like to question Lord Seeker about this Elder One." _I bet he knows a lot about this Elder One, but I doubt if a demon is going to tell us anything._

Barris began guiding them around the fortress with the keys he had found in Captain Denam. They stepped out into the courtyard, facing off against more of the Red Templars, all of them being a twisted and corrupt version of themselves.

**You will be much more!**

"Did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything."

As they progressed, they found more Red Templars or as Blackwall pointed out: "Traitors to their own type" _Indeed, how did they allow this to happen?_ Then a fact hit Aliana. _How did **I** allow this to happen? It was I who delayed this. If I had listened to Cullen..._

" **WATCH OUT!** "

Sharp pain shot through Aliana's right shoulder. An archer overhead had managed to smash an arrow into her. _Shit, focus!_ She tried to raise her arm, but was immobilized, both from the pain and the way the arrow was pierced.

_"Ice knife!_ "

The shot was accurate, injuring not only the archer who launched the arrow, but also the one on his side, being finished by a pair of Varric bolts. Aliana tried to remove the arrow, but it had completely pierced her shoulder and the tip was stuck in her armor. _Ok ... for later then._

It seemed that they had finished but some shouts that came from an adjoining room indicated otherwise. Again, Aliana tried to pull the arrow out, but it stayed in place without giving in a bit, the only change was the increase in the amount of pain. A wet feeling ran down her back and chest. _All right, bad idea_. Once they were done, the Templars they had rescued informed them that the officers had become such things. The pain in Aliana's shoulder was beginning to spread to her arm.

"Varric, a little help?"

“Damn it, Lily, you didn't have any luck with this shot. Hey, Hero, give us a hand.”

"Sorry my lady, but this is going to hurt."

With great delicacy, something seemed strange to Aliana coming from such a large man, the warrior broke the arrow, allowing it to be removed from her shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound, but Viviene's hand stopped her. A numb feeling spread across her shoulder. In a few moments, the blood stopped flowing, the wound was closed.

"It is only momentary, my dear. If you move the shoulder a lot, the wound will reopen, the ideal would be to bandage it-”

“Thank you all, but we don't have time. We must continue. Barris, guide us.”

* * *

They continued. They found more Templars fighting their red lirium infested counterparts. All of them ignorant of the reason for the actions of their own colleagues.

**_I would meet you!_ **

Aliana did not speak this time, following Ser Barris. _That sounds like Lord Seeker's voice._ They went up some stairs, which led them to another patio. Bodies of various Templars were scattered around the place.

**_Andraste's Herald! It's time for us to get to know each other better!_ **

Aliana looked where the voice seemed to be coming from and started to move toward it. Ser Barris followed closely behind. _Why do they have to have so many stairs?_

**_Come. Show me what kind of woman you really are._ **

They went up more stairs, and at the end of them was Lord Seeker Lucius. Ser Barris walked towards him immediately.

Lord Seeker! What does this all mean?"

The "man" immediately turned with a shaken look and lunged for Ser Barris. Reacting before she even thought about it, Aliana stood in the path between Lord Seeker and the knight. Lord Seeker took her by the neck and pulled her toward the gate behind him, which they passed through wrapped in magic similar to that of the mark. _What-?_

**_At last._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	24. Champions of the Just - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliana is trapped in the worst place she could imagine: her own mind.

"Where I am?"

I open my eyes to find myself in a temple, the dense fog prevents me from seeing beyond a few feet. A feeling of uncertainty invades me. I have to get out of here. A few lights are seen later, with my rapier in hand, I turn to them.

_No..._ Bodies in combustion. As in the temple of the Sacred Ashes. I breathe deeply. _This is an illusion._

" _You realized?_ "

" _Faer? You are with me?_ "

A small light came on in my mind. Knowing that Faer is with me prompts me to continue walking.

“ _Not exactly, I'm having trouble communicating with you. I can only tell you to be careful-_ ”

" _Faer?_ "

Silence. I start to feel anxiety building up in me again ... until I see two more people in the place. _Commander Cullen and Josephine?_ Leliana appears from behind a column. _What's going on here?._

“Is this form useful? Will this one let me meet you?” I just look puzzled. "Everything tells me about you. Just like this: Look.” The demon places a dagger in Cullen's neck. _It’s an illusion, it’s not real._

"What the hell do you want, **demon**?"

Without blinking, "Leliana" slides the dagger across "Cullen's" neck. Blood gushes out and he falls. Smiling, ‘Leliana’ takes a step back.

" _What do you want, **demon**?_" _That is my voice!_ And the demon disappears. ‘Josephine’ begins to move, giggling.

"Being you will be much more interesting than being the Lord Seeker." And she also disappeared. _These little games are stressing me out._ Josephine's twisted voice speaks into my ear.

"Do you know what the Inquisition can become? You will see." I turn, brandishing my rapier but there is nothing behind me. _Where are you, demon?_

"When I'm done, Elder One will kill you and ascend. Then I will be you.” _Focus Aliana._

"Who or what is this Elder One?" more unpleasant laughs.

“He is among things. Once deadly, but not anymore. ” Panic begins to run through my head. _That doesn't sound good at all._ I shake my head. _It cannot be true_. 'Josephine' again appears before me. _Calm down, don't show your fear._

“Glory is coming. And the Elder One wants you to serve him like everyone else: by dying in the right way.” _To die? Heh, they've tried that before._ Gathering courage, I reply confidently.

"Keep talking then." _Let's see how far you get._ ‘Cullen’ appears behind me.

"I'm not your toy! I am Envy, and I will know you! ” _Dammit, stop doing that!_

"Tell me, ‘Herald’..." and stabs a misshapen version of me, the copy gasps and falls to the ground. Knowing that it is false does not prevent it from disturbing me.

"Tell me what you think!" I look in another direction, but it appears in front again.

"Tell me what you feel!" I turn around and see one of my copies falling, wounded by a dagger ... that I'm holding where my rapier should be. I drop the dagger and step back. Panic spreads in my head. _Shit, shit, control yourself!_

"Tell me what you see." And he disappeared, I look in all directions, but it's not in sight. An open door in front is seen as the only route to follow. Taking a deep breath, I go to it.

* * *

The scene in front of me leaves me in shock. _Max..._

A knight in shining armor bends down and picks up a little girl from a pile of ashes. The girl raises her hand to the man's face and he sheds a tear. A name springs from his mouth. _Carena..._

" **NO!** " I try to go back the way I came, but the door isn't there. I look straight ahead and see another door crossing the room. I run there and the situation repeats itself.

Another scene. The same knight teaching the girl how to brandish a rapier. I keep running, I go through the next door.

**_Enough!_ **

The girl, now young, playing a song on a lute for the gentleman.

**_Stop!_ **

Door after door, memory after memory.

**_Let me forget!_ **

I go through the next door. The young woman is in a room full of treasures, and among all that she sees, she takes a small deck of cards placed in the center of the room.

_My biggest mistake..._

Tears begin to accumulate in my eyes. The young woman takes a card from the deck, and a noise is heard in the corner of the room. From that place emerges a young man, handsome and charming, with golden eyes that could melt any heart with their warmth. The young knight kneels before the young woman, who looks at him in amazement.

_"My name is Alek Bladeheart, my Lady. I will serve you until the end of my days, my sword will be yours and my life will be what you want to do with it.”_

_I can’t-_. I leave the room, I keep running, I go through door after door, room after room. I don't watch what happens in them, I just run. The more I advance, the more screams I begin to hear, the more blood I hear spilling. I feel like I've been running all my life, my lungs are burning, eager to get some air.

Finally, I come to a room with a more recent memory. I see Cassandra, threatening, in front of one of my copies. _I got to Haven._

Recovering the air, I bite my tongue to keep from shedding more tears and I wipe my eyes. The unpleasant metallic taste of blood spreads in my mouth. **_It's enough!_** Ordering my thoughts, I cross the room and stop before opening the door. A new feeling was beginning to creep into my head. **Anger**. _You shouldn't have seen all that, Envy, although now you know: you messed with the wrong girl_.

* * *

"Is imitating what you cannot have your only pleasure, demon?"

_“Accusing ... trying to find my weakness. Is that the woman that you are?”_ and then it breaks into laughter. _Oh, just wait. You should already know what kind of woman I am. When I find you-_

The statues on the walls begin to spit green fire. Only thanks to my reflexes do I avoid 'bathing' in it.

I'm looking for another way to get through the room. Illusions of people speak about the power of the Inquisition, achieved with the blood of the fallen. _I will not allow that to happen._ Finally, I managed to get through the damned room.

_"Do you see how glorious my Inquisition will be after you die at the hands of Elder One?"_ I breathe deeply.

_“You are hurting, helpless, hasty. What happens to a hammer when there are no more nails? ”_ I stop dead in my tracks. _And that voice?_ Apparently, the demon doesn't know where it came from either.

_"What are you? Get out of here, this is **my** place!”_

I enter a room where nothing is where it should be. The chairs are on the wall along with a table, the pictures are upside down, the papers are spread on the ceiling, trees crossing the corners of the room. I turn around to get out of there, but a voice stops me.

" _Wait._ " I turn, the room is empty. I turn again. The voice speaks again behind me.

_"Envy is hurting you. Mirrors on mirrors on memories. A face it can feel but not fake. I want to help. You, not Envy.”_

"Who are you supposed to be?"

_"Me. I’m Cole. I'm still Cole. We’re inside you. Or I a_ _m. You are always inside of you.”_

I turn around, following the voice and finally I see the mysterious young man ... speaking ... upside down.

“It is easy to hear, harder to be a part of what you are hearing. But I’m here, hearing, helping. I hope." _Oh? Well, if he wanted to hurt me, he would have already._

“Envy hurt you, it's hurting you. I tried to help. Then I was here, in the hearing. It’s- it’s not usually like this.” I scratch my head. _Really, what is usual in this?_

“You are not the only one confused. Amm Cole? can we look for the exit-? ” a shriek came out of nowhere, cutting off what I was saying.

"I was watching. I watch. Every Templar knew when you arrived. They were impressed, but not like the Lord Seeker.”

“You mean the demon of Envy. That wretch wants to be me.”

"Yes. It twisted the commanders, forced their fury, their fight. They’re red inside. ” _All commanders? Shit._

"Either way, you are frozen, Envy is trying to take your face, I listened and reached, and then I entered, and then I was here." I sighed and smiled at the young man.

"You are a spirit, right?"

“If it bothers you, I can make you forget. That helps…. No. You need all of you now to fight. Maybe later." My eyes widened _. Can you ... make me forget?_ I shake my head, trying to push the thought away. _This is not the time._

"Okay Cole, can I leave the same way you entered?"

"Yes, but I think you would die. It’s your head. You shouldn't be out of it. ” _Good point._

"Okay, so how do I get everyone else out?"

* * *

_"The Herald has questions, Commander."_

_"Is it my turn to be marked as a traitor for questioning what we have become? I deserve it, for letting her turn the Inquisition into a butcher pit.”_

A soldier from the Inquisition was questioning Cullen, who looked miserable and furious, locked in a cage. I walked over to the bars and looked into his golden eyes. _I am sorry._

It wasn't the first of these illusions mentioning how tyrannical _she_ had become.

_“Betrayed allies will curse your name. Like the first Inquisition, you will bring blood, ruin and fear! ... Although, you are already used to that, right, **Carena**?”_ So Envy had said. _And maybe he’s right..._ Cole's words rang again in my head.

_"Unless you don't. You do not have to do it. None of this is real unless you let it be.”_ Sighing, I nodded. _You're right, this is all just in my head._ The feeling of not being alone calms my mind. _I have to continue._

* * *

"I've seen your other lies, and I escaped this one too, Envy!" The people in the illusion had mentioned a demon invasion to Orlais. _Is this demon showing me his plan?_

_"You are letting the Herald look more to define her forms, but what she looks at makes her stronger."_ I smile. _Exactly Cole, this information will do._ I continue to advance through the illusions. The following is a battlefield, there are bodies scattered everywhere. Taking a deep breath, I repeated the same phrase to myself over and over. _It is not real, you will not allow it."_

“ _Do you want to be difficult? Then look at the legacy of the Inquisition! Its followers hosts to demons! The world- ashes! Show me what you’d do with them!_ ” I can feel the anger growing again, pushing away the anguish.

" _Or don’t. It can't make you, not anymore. You are getting too strong._ ” Cole's comment motivates me to keep going. I climb some stairs and I cross a patio. People in the illusion comment about the invasion of demons to various countries: Orlais, Tevinter, Antiva. _How big is that army?_

_"Almost there. Keep going up."_

"What then?"

“ _You're making it hard for Envy to think. It’ll probably come out soon._ ” I smile. _"It’s angry. But that's okay, so are you.” Yes, **a lot**._

* * *

The illusion is a reflection of the Therinfal Redoubt, guiding me through the corpses and the soldiers who attack me, I continue climbing, until finally, I reach the place where we find ‘Lord Seeker’. I see nothing but bodies lying around, but no sign of the devil.

_Where-?_ Then I feel something pulling me and one of my copies grabs me by the neck and knocks me against the door.

_"Unfair, unfair! That thing kept you whole, keep you from giving me your shape!”_

"What could you gain from being me?"

_"What could you gain? What…Ughh! We will start again. More pain this time. Elder One is still coming. ”_ I see how behind the demon a shadow forms with my form. _Shit, I can't move..._

"It’s frightened of you." Cole's voice refreshes me, and most importantly, distracts Envy.

" _What-?_ " I take advantage of the distraction, and reaching for my rapier, I scream.

" ** _Dragon’s Breath!_** "

The flare that bursts from my throat makes the demon release me, being thrown back by the spell, and with this I see how the illusion dissipates, taking me back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	25. Champions of the Just - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is not right with the herald, but there is no time to waste: Envy should be defeated and Aliana must go to Redcliffe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> -Mass cure wounds: A wave of healing energy washes out from a point of your choice within range. Choose up to six creatures in a 30-foot-radius sphere centered on that point.  
> -Toll the dead: You point at one creature you can see within range, and the sound of a dolorous bell fills the air around it for a moment. The target must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or take 4d8 necrotic damage. If the target is missing any of its hit points, it instead takes 4d12 necrotic damage.  
> -Levitate: One creature or loose object of your choice that you can see within range rises vertically, up to 20 feet, and remains suspended there for the duration. The spell can levitate a target that weighs up to 500 pounds.  
> -Minor illusion: You create a sound or an image of an object within range that lasts for the duration. The illusion also ends if you dismiss it as an action or cast this spell again.  
> If you create a sound, its volume can range from a whisper to a scream. It can be your voice, someone else's voice, a lion's roar, a beating of drums, or any other sound you choose.  
> -Ice knife: You create a shard of ice and fling it at one creature within range. Make a ranged spell attack against the target. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 piercing damage. Hit or miss, the shard then explodes. The target and each creature within 5 feet of it must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 6d6 cold damage.  
> -Sending: You send a short message of twenty-five words or less to a creature with which you are familiar. The creature hears the message in its mind, recognizes you as the sender if it knows you, and can answer in a like manner immediately. You can send the message across any distance and even to other planes of existence.
> 
> Feature:  
> -Countercharm: As an action, you can perform until the end of your next turn. During that time, you and any friendly creatures within 30 ft. that can hear you gain advantage on saving throws against being frightened or charmed.

The demon of Envy turned out to be one of the most repulsive things Aliana has ever seen. An aberration made up of long limbs attached to an equally long faceless body, which upon being discovered fled through the Great Hall, raising a barrier on the way not to be followed.

"The Lord Seeker!" Ser Barris had been stunned by the discovery. Aliana rubbed her neck, catching the air.

"It wasn’t. That’s an impostor.”

"That monster made sure we weren't ready, I still don't know what we're dealing with."

A pang ran through Aliana's head. _Shit, this is not the best time for a migraine_. Focusing, she addressed Ser Barris.

"It’s Envy, how do we get rid of it?"

“Envy? So the Lord Seeker…?”

"Caught or dead… I'm sorry."

“It used the red lyrium to corrupt the Order! I knew that miserable thing was risky!”

 _Then why didn't you stop them?!_ Aliana was really irritated. Faer's voice rang in her head.

_"They probably didn't have a choice, calm down girl."_ The young woman breathed easy.

_“It is good to know that you are well, my friend. Later you’ll tell me what happened.”_

"That demon corrupted our leaders so we wouldn't question when this started!" _It did it right under their noses, yes, but that is not going to help now._

"Tell me Barris, will you keep looking for culprits, or will you help end this?"

The doubts and frustration in the knight's expression were changed by resolution and determination. Addressing his brothers in arms, he asked.

"Templars! What is Envy!”

"A coward, brother! He studies, makes fewer mistakes. But more than anything, he hides. ”

Ser Barris addressed the Herald, a spark reflected in his gaze. _Do you have a plan, huh?_

"We need our veterans. We will maintain the Hall, you find the lieutenants and uncorrupted lyrium. Bring them here, and I will give you Envy.” Aliana smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

The upper barracks were full of red Templars and some beings disrupted by the red lyrium in them, this came out of their spine and other parts of their body. Finding the lieutenants was relatively easy. They just had to follow the sounds of fighting. They first found Knight-Lieutenant Abrahas.

"I was afraid you were dead, what is-?" Aliana interrupted him.

"Just go to the Hall. Barris will explain to you.” Nodding, the lieutenant left.

"Fight well, Herald."

"I heard more sounds of fighting coming from the other end of the yard." Blackwall commented.

"So, let's go." Going up and down stairs was beginning to seem like a more strenuous task for Aliana. Varric noticed this and asked in a low tone.

"Are you okay Lily?" she just nodded, however Varric handed her a potion. "Drink it, none of this makes sense if you're not okay to go to Redcliffe later."

Aliana looked surprised at the dwarf and sighed. Taking the potion in her hands, she said.

"Thanks Varric. You're right." And she drank it. _I hate its taste, though._

"I usually am, I just don't like to brag." He said confidently, as he shot Bianca towards the Templars fighting the Knight-Lieutenant DuBois.

"Herald! You are alive!"

Blackwall lashed out at one of the aberrations near them, while Viviene took care of the archers. Aliana launched herself against the Templars, taking care of them with her enchanted rapier while Varric gave her support fire. The dwarf couldn’t help to smile.

_This is getting too easy-_ A Templar he had shot could still move, the dwarf could see his shadow, sword raised. _Shit!_ But just at that moment, the horribly distorted sound of bells began to ring behind him. He turned and saw the man drop his sword and clutch his head screaming in agony, trying to cover his ears to no avail until he collapsed. _What the hell?_

"Are you okay Varric?" Aliana approached the dwarf. _Ah, that must have been up to you, Lily._ With a smile, he replied.

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Returning the smile, she said.

"Be more careful. None of this makes sense if we don't have our friends to celebrate afterwards.” And she winked at him. _Hehe, point taken_.

“It's good to see you alive, Herald. How-?"

"There is no time for questions, we must go to the main Hall. They must be having a hard time after all this time."

And, indeed, it was. Some of the Templars were badly injured or killed, however, thanks to the prompt intervention of veterans, most had managed to survive. Once they managed to get rid of the aberrations, Ser Barris counted the troops. Aliana went to the wounded and recited her spell.

" _Mass cure wounds._ " Some of the wounded seemed to improve, but others simply seemed immune to the spell. _Maybe they have a lot of resistance to magic, I will make it stronger_. And he cast the spell again with greater intensity. All the wounded now breathed better. _That's it_. Ser Barris approached her.

“Still missing a veteran and finding lyrium uncorrupted. They should be in the officers' barracks.” Nodding, trying to ignore the migraine, Aliana called her companions and they headed there.

* * *

As in the barracks, the courtyard of the quarters was full of red Templars and horrors. _How come they didn't realize this?_ She took a deep breath, pushing the anger away from her mind. With the courtyard freed, they began searching for the lyrium and the lieutenant in the rooms adjacent to the site. They opened the first door and what they found left everyone speechless.

A room, full of documents and pools of blood. In the center, a table with a bust with a dagger stuck in its head. Aliana removed the paper that the dagger held and could see the face of the bust. _I know who she is, Josephine showed me a picture of her._

"The Empress Celene?" Viviene exclaimed.

"The Elder One wants her dead." Cole had appeared out of nowhere. _By the gods-_ "He hates her, hunts her, wants her dead, but He hides why. He hid other things too.” He said pointing to the opposite corner of the patio. And just as it appeared, it left. Aliana turned to see if any of her classmates had noticed this, but apparently they were distracted by reviewing the papers.

"This Elder One chose an interesting target." Blackwall commented. _I wonder why I wanted his head, although Envy showed me that He wanted to invade Orlais, so..._

"My dear, we must continue." Nodding, they continued their search.

* * *

Knight-Lieutenant Primmer was fighting a group of aberrations and Red Templars.

"That thing was Commander Theriel! I can’t!"

"You can't but we can." Varric said, firing a round of bolts at the horror, which fell after one of the shots landed on its head. The battle was relatively quick, giving time to continue searching for the lyrium.

_"It would have been nice if they told us where to find the lyrium."_

_"If they had known, they probably would not have sent you to find him."_

_"Whose side are you on, Faer?"_

_"Of logic. You haven't checked the room the spirit pointed.”_ She opened the door and was speechless. Red lyrium poured out from the walls and floor. Varric, who was right behind her, reacted first.

"Well, **shit**."

"This must be the red lyrium that the 'Lord Seeker' gave to the Templars." _How come they didn't realize something was wrong with this?_

"Just like the one in the Temple of Sacred Ashes ... or Kirkwall."

"They're either mad or fools just for touching this." _I agree, any normal person-_ Aliana took a deep breath. _There will be time for this, damn migraine._

In the upper part of the room they found uncorrupted lyrium supplies, and a lyrium acquisition manifest. _This will do later_. Pointing with her rapier at the chest with lyrium, Aliana said.

“ _Levitate_ ” and the chest rose and began to move in the direction of the exit. Accompanying the chest, they returned to the main Hall.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, they could see that under the command of the veterans, the knights this time had been more effective. Only a few wounded were seen, a couple of gravity, which Aliana quickly took care of. With the lyrium in his hands, Ser Barris directed the Templars towards the center of the barrier.

"We will break this beast!" and they began to focus their skills on the barrier.

They had scarcely begun when Red Templars began to emerge from both sides of the barrier. Blackwall lashed out at the group on the right, while Aliana took care of the ones on the left. Varric and Viviene moved to position themselves on the scaffolding on either side of the Hall, giving support from there.

Wave after wave of enemies, the strategy worked, until Blackwall fell, gripped by a horror and red Templar who had managed to flank him.

"Help him! I'll be fine!" Varric and Viviene focused on Blackwall's side, leaving Aliana alone for a moment. Dodging the attacks of the horrors she faced, she managed to knock one down and land multiple blows on the two in front of her. Her head was beginning to feel as if something had exploded inside. _I just have to resist until-_

" **LILY!** " Sharp pain shot through her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that the fallen horror had managed to throw something at her back. Aliana felt as if she had red-hot iron on her back. A scream escaped her lips as Varric eliminated the fallen horror and Viviene took care of those still standing.

Aliana felt her back moisten with the blood that gushed from the new wound ... and from the previous one. Controlling the feeling of lightness in her head, she released _Cure wounds_ on herself, stopping the bleeding and easing the pain a bit, enough to end the latest horrors. _What the hell was that?_

Finally, the barrier fell and the Red Templars stopped coming to the Hall.

“Lily! You're good? That thing shot something at you.” Varric said as he looked at Aliana's back, but he could only see the hole in the armor that the projectile had left when hitting a rivet. _It looks like it bounced off_. The young woman replied.

"I'm fine, I closed the wound with magic." Blackwall approached the group. "Are you okay Blackwall?" Nodding, the Warden looked at her with concern.

"You look a little pale, Herald." Varric handed her another potion.

“Hero is right Lily, it looks like you could pass out at any moment.”

Reluctantly, Aliana took the potion. _I seriously **hate** the taste_. But with the potion her head cleared, so she didn't complain. _Now, let's go for Envy._

* * *

When leaving to the Altar of the Offering, the rain began to fall, the laughter of the demon rumbled everywhere. _Where are you, monster?_ The horrible voice of the demon began to be heard.

" _I touched so much of you. But you are selfish with your glory. Now I am no one._ ” Before Aliana could respond, Cole's voice came from behind her.

" _Dark and desperate, death to make you alive. I used to be like you._ ” Cole moved to her side, addressing Envy. “ _I’m not anymore. You shouldn't either._ ”

Blackwall and Aliana launched themselves at the monster, charging and attacking it with their enchanted rapier respectively. Seeing himself on the ground, the beast gave a piercing scream that left everyone motionless.

Panic, horrible and pure, clouded everyone's mind for a few moments, allowing Envy to escape to the other side of the patio. Viviene freed herself from the effect.

"Wake up, what you are seeing is not real!" and began to attack Envy.

Aliana's mind tried to fight the illusions before her, until Cole's voice allowed her to react. " _You cannot be hurt by what isn’t there, open your eyes._ " The same thing happened with Blackwall and Varric. _It was like to be in a nightmare._

Blackwall and Aliana charged back at the demon, and the demon in turn made another attempt to scream. But this time nothing came out of her mouth, because Viviene had managed to hit a fragment of ice right on its face. The beast received the full blow from both warriors, and it disappeared again. Aliana frantically searched where it might appear.

_Every time we get closer, that thing tries to scare us... I didn't think I’ll had to do this._ Envy re-emerged from the far end of the courtyard, making everyone focus on it again. Blackwall and Aliana charged once more, the beast prepared its cry, but this time Aliana was ready.

" _Minor Illusion._ "

_I'm fighting a battle  
I'm fighting my shadow  
Herd fears like they're cattle  
I'm fighting a battle, yeah_

The cry of the beast was heard again throughout the courtyard, but this time no one was panicked. Aliana's song was heard throughout the courtyard. Everyone, somewhat surprised, continued to fight, Aliana shoulder to shoulder with Blackwall, Varric and Viviene right behind them.

_I'm fighting my ego  
Lost youth, where did we go wrong?  
I'm fighting for me, though  
I'm lighting the long way home_

Seeing himself overcome, Envy disappeared again, taking refuge this time behind a barrier. _Shit, it’s trying to regain strength._ Red Templars emerged from red lyrium formations on the demon's sides. _Just what we needed_.

When they got rid of the Templars, a frustrating scream in Aliana's voice rang out in the courtyard. She however began to sing again.

_Oh, the past it haunted me  
Oh, the past it wanted me dead  
Oh, the past tormented me  
Oh, the past it wanted me dead  
Oh, the past it haunted me  
Oh, the past it wanted me dead  
Oh, the past tormented me_

The demon reappeared at the opposite end of the courtyard, in the shape and voice of the herald. _That trick will never work!_

"You have my face, Herald!" Cole answered for Aliana.

"Do not worry! It can't be you if it's dead!”

_But the battle was lost  
**'Cause I'm still here!**_

Envy mimicked Aliana's fighting style, making it difficult to hit, making the fight even more strenuous than it was in itself. _You are **not** me!_

" _Ice knife!_ "

The projectile was launched directly at Envy's feet, causing it to lose its balance, giving Blackwall a chance to ram, knocking the monster to the ground, returning to its true form. _I’ll make sure you stay like this._

Lashing out again, the weakened Envy didn’t last long against the wrath of Aliana and the others.

"Yes! At last…” The force seemed to leave Aliana's legs, luckily Blackwall was close to prevent her from falling.

"Herald! What's wrong?" Recovering the air, she stood up again.

“I am tired, _really_ tired. Luckily, the meeting with Alexius should only be a bad time for him and it’ll end soon.” _I just hope there are no more surprises._ Blackwall looked at her like she was lying. She smiled at him. "Take it easy, everything will be fine." And they advanced towards the Hall.

* * *

Lord Abernache and the Templars met them at the entrance to the Hall. As much as Aliana would have liked to send the cowardly lord to hell, a glance from Viviene reminded her that the Inquisition needed the contacts and the influence.

"Our agreement is as valuable as ever, Lord Abernache." And nodding, the nobleman withdrew. Ser Barris approached her.

"The demon is dead. Praise be to Andraste; she shielded you from its touch.” _No, **magic** protected us from that._ "We have numbers all across Thedas, but we let this happen. Our officers either failed to see it or were complicit. The Templars are ready to listen to what the Inquisition needs from us.” Aliana took a deep breath, Faer’s words sounded in her head. _They are soldiers, they just followed orders._

“There was corruption here, but I also see valor, and honor in each of those who stood fast. Rise tall again. Help the Inquisition seal the Breach before it swallows us all.”

“You speak truths that we should never have ignored. But the Order is leaderless, gutted by betrayal. We must rebuild it.”

“Your order is a symbol that holds the people’s respect. That cannot die today.” _I hope I am doing the right thing._ “The Inquisition offers you an Alliance. But under certain terms."

"Which are?"

"You will shortly choose a leader, who will be the connection of the Order with the Inquisition and will work directly with us in any circumstance involving the Order. While the leader is chosen, you will be under the wing of the Inquisition, which will provide you with what it can, without being left unfavorable.” Increasing the volume further, she continued.

“Your Order fell by your own hand, we offer you the opportunity to rebuild it with your own hands, with our support and guidance, thus recovering its purpose: protect the people. In exchange for this, we ask you to help us close the Breach and enter into peace talks with the mages.” Ser Barris stood next to Aliana.

"Do we take the conditions of the Inquisition, brothers and sisters?"

The knights began to cheer, the veterans stepped forward and bowed to Aliana’s surprise. Knight-Lieutenant DuBois addressed the Herald.

"Without your arrival, the Order would surely have been eliminated, thank you for offering us this opportunity to regain our honor and purpose, Herald." Ser Barris nodded.

"The Templars will follow the Inquisition. I hope Haven is prepared.”

"We are ready for anyone who wants to help, Barris." Looking at the sky, she could see that it was already getting dark. "Coordinate the details with my colleagues, I must attend to a pending issue."

She turned to see her people, who gave her a look of understanding. She moved away from everyone's sight and focusing on Solas, she communicated with him.

_"It's time. Tell Cassandra.”_ And taking a deep breath, she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I'm still here - Sia. https://youtu.be/Jrgbjk45lFA
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	26. In Hushed Whispers - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with Alexius didn't turn out like they were expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> -Mending: This spell repairs a single break or tear in an object you touch, such as a broken chain link, two halves of a broken key, a torn cloak, or a leaking wineskin. As long as the break or tear is no larger than 1 foot in any dimension, you mend it, leaving no trace of the former damage. This spell can physically repair a magic item or construct, but the spell can't restore magic to such an object.  
> -Prestidigitation: This spell is a minor magical trick that novice spellcasters use for practice. (Its effect could change for the situation) You instantaneously clean or soil an object no larger than 1 cubic foot.

Cassandra and Solas were on the outskirts of Redcliffe Castle, waiting for Aliana to be contacted. The sun was already setting and the summons had been arranged by nightfall. Cassandra was beginning to grow impatient. _What if something happened in the Redoubt? She should have already contacted..._

"Seeker, the Herald has just contacted, take off the ring."

_Finally!_ She removed the ring from her finger. A reddish light emanated from it, and in front of them a very battered herald materialized, who fell to her knees as soon as she arrived.

"Herald! What happened?"

Cassandra and Solas launched themselves at the young woman, who was trying to catch her air to respond.

"Hi guys, nice night for a meeting, huh?"

They both looked seriously at the girl. She smiled slightly. "What happened is that we have an alliance with the Templars, later I’ll tell you the rest."

Cassandra frowned. _She is pale, but her cheeks are pink. Fever?_ Aliana tried to sit up but a stab in the back stopped her. Sharp pain reflected on his face. Solas looked at the young woman's back and located a hole in the armor, in her lower back. _She is wounded._

"Perhaps it'll be good that we check your back, Herald."

"There's no time, we don't want to keep our host waiting, do we?" Leaning on Cassandra, she stood up and cast a couple spell.

" _Mending_ ", " _Prestidigitation_ "

With that, the leather of her armor came together again and her clothes, which were stained, looked completely clean again.

"Now to the meeting." And started walking to the entrance. Cassandra and Solas followed behind until they almost reached the entrance door, where Cassandra went to announce the arrival of the Inquisition, but not before giving the Herald her ring.

"I told you, right? Never again." The young woman nodded and Cassandra continued towards the door. Aliana approached Solas.

"Solas, by chance you won't have a potion, will you?" The elf looked worriedly at the girl, but nodded and handed her the bottle with the red liquid. She put it in her bag.

"I thought you hated the taste."

"I hate it, but it lessens the migraine and it numbs my back, so I need it."

"Migraine? What-?"

"Cassandra is coming, we will talk later." And the young woman went to the door. Sighing, Solas followed her.

* * *

"My friend! It's good to see you again." Alexius rose from the throne to greet. "And your associates, of course." Aliana raised an eyebrow. _What's up Alexius? Any problem with them?_

"I’m sure we can work out an agreement that is equitable for all parties."

"Will the mages not have a voice in deciding our fate?" said the Enchanter Fiona to Alexius.

"Fiona, you would not have put your followers in my care if you didn’t trust me with their lives."

_Because you just ooze trust._ Clearing her throat, Aliana announced.

"If the Grand Enchanter wants to be part of these conversations, then I welcome her as a guest of the Inquisition." Fiona looked at the Herald in surprise.

"Thank you." That didn't seem to like Alexius much, who sat back on the throne.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and **_I_** have them. So, what would you offer me in exchange? ” A confident smile appeared on his face.

Before answering, Aliana caught one of Leliana's men already in position. _Heh, this will be over soon._ With an innocent smile, she replied.

"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me about this 'time magic' that I've been hearing so much about, or perhaps about the 'venatori', if not too much trouble."

The smile he had fell instantly. "Now where did you hear that?"

"I told her."

"Felix, what have you done?" Aliana stepped forward.

"You wanted me here. Why?" Alexius replied, his tone increasingly furious.

"Do you know what you are? You walk through my fortress with your stolen mark, a gift you don't even understand, and you think you're in control? ” _You are the one surrounded, you just don't know it yet._

"You are just a mistake." _I've been told this before._

"If you know that much, enlighten me. What is this mark for?

"It belongs to your superiors, you wouldn’t even begin to understand its purpose."

"Father, listen to yourself! Do you know what you sound like?”

"Sounds exactly like the kind of cliché villain he expects us to be." _You had to make a dramatic entrance, didn't you?_

"Dorian. I gave you the opportunity to be part of this. You rejected me. Elder One has power that you wouldn't believe. He will lift the Imperium from its ashes.” _Again this ‘Elder One’._

"Who's the Elder One?"

"Soon he will be a god." _Can you do that here too?_ “He will make the world kneel to the mages once again. We will rule from the Boeric ocean to the Frozen Seas.”

"You can't involve my people in this!"

“Alexius, this is what you and I talked about never wanting to happen! Why would you support this?”

Aliana began to see movement in the shadows. _It is about to begin._ Felix arguing with his father provided enough distraction.

"... If I fix the error of the temple of the Sacred Ashes ..."

"I'm going to die father, you need to accept it"

"Size them, venatori! Elder One demands this woman's life! ” but none of them moved, one by one fell to the ground, Leliana's men emerged from the shadows. Aliana approached Alexius, with Dorian at her side.

"Your men are dead, Alexius."

“You… are mistake! You should never have existed!” Raising his hand, an amulet began to glow with unknown magic. _What is that?_ Aliana was on guard, but Dorian acted earlier. He cast a spell that hit the Magister, but a rift appeared in front of them, sucking them inside, enveloping them in darkness.

* * *

The next thing Aliana knew, was that they were in a kind of prison, with two Venatori soldiers in front of them. Her ears buzzed and the mark on her left hand punctured painfully. _What happened?_ However, there was not much time to think about that, because the soldiers launched themselves against them.

Pulling out her weapon, she fought against the soldiers, who luckily were not very skilled in combat, because she began to feel that she was short of breath. _As if near a very large rift._ Once they were done with them, Aliana could see clearly where they were. Red lyrium grew everywhere on the flooded cell. _Shit, where are we?_

"Displacement? Interesting! Probably not what Alexius was trying… hey, are you okay?” Aliana was leaning against a wall, pale, her cheeks a little redder than appropriate, breathing rapidly, looking at the mark on her hand.

"It…hurts. Give me a few minutes... Keep talking, that distracts me.” Dorian stared at the young woman for a few seconds, but clearing his throat, he continued.

"I think we're still in the castle, but- Oh, of course! It's not just where, it's when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!”

"That…doesn’t sound good."

"That sounds _terrible_ , depending on when we are and what happened while we were away."

The young woman took out the flask with the potion Solas had given her and quickly drank it. This seemed to lessen the pain she was feeling, because after that, she was breathing easier. Dorian continued.

“Let's look around here, find out where the rift took us. Then we can think about how to return… if we can.”

* * *

Redcliffe's castle was destroyed, red lyrium rising from almost any surface. _This is horrible._ Luckily for them, they only found a few guards on their way, obviously they weren't expecting anyone, let alone leaving one of the prisons _. We have the advantage that they do not know that we are here, but ..._ Aliana looked at the mark, it shone and throbbed more strongly than ever. _This is not good._

"Let's check the other prisons, maybe one of the prisoners will be able to give us information."

And indeed, someone gave them information. But they didn't expect that someone to be the Grand Enchanter Fiona. She told them that they had been gone for a year. _One year!?_

"We have to go back."

“Please… stop this from happening. Alexius… serves Elder One. More powerful… than the Maker… No one… who challenges him lives.”

"I promise, we will do everything we can to fix this _._ " _I won’t let this happen._

* * *

Fiona also told them that Leliana was in the Castle. A light of hope lit up in her head. _If anyone is as rude as she is, it is Cassandra. I'm sure she's here too._

Upon entering another section of the cells, they found more prisoners ... but what they saw left them speechless _. Cassandra?_ The Seeker was sitting in a corner of the cell, a red aura emanating from her body. _No ... she is..._

“You have returned to us. Could be? Does Andraste give us another chance?” Aliana didn’t know how to respond. “Maker forgive me. I failed you. I failed them all. The end must really be near if the dead come back to life.”

Aliana approached Cassandra, knelt in front of her and with a lump in her throat, took out the ruby ring. Cassandra's eyes widened.

“Look at me, I didn't die. I'm here, and I'm going to help you.”

“Nothing you do can help me now. I will be with the Maker soon.” _No, please no!_ Aliana bit her tongue to swallow her tears. Dorian spoke.

"Alexius sent us into the future. If we find him, perhaps we can return to the present.” A spark of life flashed in Cassandra's gaze, who stood up looking at Aliana.

"So ... can you prevent this from happening?" she nodded.

"We hope so."

"Andraste, please let it be true." Leaving the cell, she pointed to one of the cells at the bottom. "Solas is also here."

Aliana ran to the cell, and like Cassandra, he had that reddish aura around him. _No, hell, you too?_ In surprise, the elf addressed them.

"You're alive? We saw you die! ”

_"We are alive Solas-"_

A pang crossed from the back to the young woman's head, buzzing her ears and clouding her vision for a few seconds. _What was that?_ Apparently Solas hadn’t received the message, or at least gave no sign of having heard it, nor did he respond, only listening to what Dorian was talking about.

"Can you reverse the process? It may not be too late…” and he turned to Aliana. “If you can undo this, then we could all save ourselves. Alexius's master, the Elder One, ordered Empress Celene to be assassinated and used chaos to invade the South- ”

"With an army of demons ..." _Then the plan Envy revealed to me was true!_

"How do you-?" Either way, you must prepare.”

"We’ll do it. Now, to look for Leliana, then we’ll go for Alexius.”

* * *

The guards' weapons served Cassandra well, Solas didn't need a staff, but in his current situation, it was noticeable that it was harder for him to focus his magic. Luckily for him, there was a mage with the following guards they faced.

They continued up the castle, reaching a section where it seemed that there were only rooms set up for torture. Dismembered bodies, tools filled with blood and tissues in each of the rooms, until they heard noises in the room at the end of a corridor.

"You will break."

"I would die first." Aliana immediately entered the room and Leliana took advantage of the distraction to kill her guard ... with her legs. _That ... was badass._

Releasing the Spymaster, she informed them where Alexius was. _That was the only thing we need to know._ And they set off, in a silence that was only broken by Dorian's comments.

"What happened while we were away?"

"Stop talking."

"I'm just asking for information."

"No, you are speaking to fill the silence. Nothing happened that you want to know.”

"Dorian, please-"

Pain ran down Aliana's arm, the mark glowing brightly, she almost fell if it wasn't for Solas holding her.

"I should have guessed this would happen, this shortens our time."

"What do you mean?"

But there was no need to answer the question. A rift opened in front of them, spitting demons out in waves. _A rift inside the castle?_ When they managed to defeat all the demons, Aliana connected her mark with the rift and she could feel how the energy of her body was sucked by it, numbing her arm and removing the air. _Close, NOW!_

With a creak, the rift closed and she fell to her knees, trying to catch her air. She saw Solas approach her again, but the ringing in her ears kept her from listening.

_"I can’t listen-"_

Again, a stab ran through her body, forcing her to close her eyes from the pain. She could feel Solas taking her left hand, casting his magic into it, but nothing happened. After a few moments, her ears uncovered and she was able to listen again.

“- this situation is very delicate. We must move forward, but without taking her across the courtyard.”

"There’s no way to get to Alexius without going through the courtyard!" Dorian asked.

"What's going on in the courtyard?" Solas looked seriously at Aliana.

"Perhaps she cannot bear the burden ..." Aliana, sitting up, approached Solas.

"What do you mean?"

"The Breach is huge now. The pressure it will put on the brand could be lethal.” Aliana looked at the elf in surprise. _If there is no other way..._

"There is no other way, is there?" Solas shook his head.

"I'm sorry. The red lyrium corrupts the magic, I cannot help you with the mark as before.”

"Then we have to do it. I was saving this for an occasion like this.”

She took out a bottle with a liquid that looked like cast iron, looking at it with a displeased face, took it in one gulp. The intensity of the mark began to decline, to almost half of its current state. They all looked amazed.

"What was that?"

“An uncommon potion of psychic resistance. It was the only one I had, and I really didn't know if it would work, but it was worth the try.” Taking a deep breath, she headed for the door. "Its effect only lasts an hour, so ..."

"We must hurry."

* * *

Walking through the courtyard was one of the most strenuous experiences Aliana had ever had in her life. Even with the mitigating effect of the potion, she could feel the Breach pressuring the mark, numbing her arm to the point of numbness. _Well, I prefer this to pain._

But after closing the rifts that were created in the yard, she could feel a tingling running down her arm and the migraine would not let her see at times. _It seems that the effect will last much less than I thought._

They entered the castle again, where after walking through the corridors, they reached the room prior to the throne room. In the hall they found another rift, demons, and venatori fighting against them. Taking advantage of the distraction, they attacked the demons first and then the Venatori. With the rift closed, they approached the entrance to the throne room. Dorian commented.

"Closed. The marks on the door indicate a kind of mechanism actuated by a kind of keys.”

“The Magister became paranoid, he’s barricaded there. Only his closest officers could enter.”

"There are five marks, so there must be five officers we are looking for."

"Only four." Cassandra held in her hand a piece of red lyrium with the exact shape of the marks on the door. Aliana looked toward the other doors that led into the living room. The mark on her hand began to shine brighter and brighter.

"Let’s go."

* * *

With the pieces gathered, they made their way to the throne room, where Alexius was waiting for them.

“I knew you would reappear. Not that it would be now, but I knew that I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.”

"It was worth it? Everything you did to the world? To yourself?"

"That does not matter now. All we can do is wait for the end.” Aliana addressed Alexius.

" ** _It_** matters. **_This_** can be undone.”

"The past cannot be undone." Aliana looked sympathetically at the Magister.

"I understand how you feel. That feeling of helplessness… that you would give everything in your life for just not doing what you did… Now, destiny is offering you the opportunity to mend the past. Don't waste it, Alexius.”

Alexius was silent and turned slowly, looking at Aliana. He opened his mouth to reply, but stopped when he saw what was happening next to him. Leliana had taken a _man_ as hostage, holding a dagger to her neck. _Leliana, what are you doing?_

"Felix!"

"That is _Felix_? Maker's breath, Alexius, what did you do?”

"He would have died, Dorian. I saved him! ” looking pleadingly at Leliana, he begged.

“Please don't hurt my son. I will do what you ask.” A flash of the mark indicated that she had little time before the effect of the potion ended.

"Give us the amulet and we will free it."

"Let him go, and I swear you will have what you want." Aliana looked at Leliana. _Oh no…_

"I want the world back." And cleanly, she slid the dagger through his throat. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, tomorrow new chapter, I couldn't sleep :v
> 
> Happy Easter!! :D
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	27. In Hushed Wisper-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Dorian and Aliana are back home, but Aliana is not feeling well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> \- Blink: you vanish from your current plane of existence and appear in the Ethereal Plane. At the start of your next turn, and when the spell ends if you are on the Ethereal Plane, you return to an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of the space you vanished from.
> 
> \- Haste (Concentration): Choose a willing creature that you can see within range. Until the spell ends, the target's speed is doubled, it gains a +2 bonus to Armor (Class), it has advantage on Dexterity saving throws, and it gains an additional action on each of its turns. That action can be used only to take the Attack (one weapon attack only), Dash, Disengage, Hide, or Use an Object action. When the spell ends, the target can't move or take actions until after its next turn, as a wave of lethargy sweeps over it.

Alexius fought with all the power his magic allowed him, altering the time around him at his convenience. Cassandra and Aliana were having a bad time trying to hit him. The only ones who managed to hit him were Solas and Dorian with their magic, but despite all the damage he was taking, the Magister didn’t look very unmoved. _Magic damage doesn’t affect him too much, we must hit him._

_“Blink!”_

Aliana appeared behind the mage, but as soon as she appeared, the same pain of when she tried to communicate with Solas hit her. However, she managed to focus enough to hit the Magister's back.

The mage screamed in pain, Cassandra took advantage of the opening and struck the mage with her shield, throwing him a few feet away from Aliana, who was standing up against a nearby pillar. A scream of fury came from Alexius, who raising his staff, launched a green light in the center of the room. Aliana's mark glowed furiously, the pain had returned again. The Magister had opened a rift.

Demons began to emerge from the rift, attacking everyone as Alexius took refuge behind a magical barrier, trying to regain energy. Aliana was also trying to catch her breath, the effect of the potion had worn off. The others took care of the demons, until no one was left standing. _Damn, I must close the rift._ Raising her arm, the mark connected to the rift and after a few agonizing moments, it was closed.

The burst of the rift lock caused a disturbance in Alexius' magic, nullifying his barrier, allowing Cassandra to get closer. But the mage again altered the time around him, causing Cassandra to move slowly, thus dodging her blows, the same happened with Leliana, whose arrows traveled quickly until they met the distorted time fields.

Aliana tried to join the fight, but her body was numb and it wasn’t responding correctly. Looking at her companions, she noticed Leliana, who had the greatest ease of movement. _Alexius is not the only one who can "control" time._

_"Haste!"_

Leliana began to move at twice her speed, surprising the archer, but once her surprise passed, she took advantage of her new speed to move quickly across the battlefield.

Aliana's headache was indescribable. Her back burned hotter as she tried to keep her concentration on the speed spell. She could feel tears moistening her face, as well as blood that began to flow from her nose. _Hurry up Leliana!_

Leliana had managed to flank Alexius, who was distracted with Cassandra breaking free from one of his time fields, and with an accurate shot, ended the fight.

Dorian approached the Magister's lifeless body. "Oh Alexius ..."

Cassandra asked. "Where's the Herald?" Aliana's broken voice answered.

"Here ..." Leaning on Solas, the young woman advanced to the center of the room. Her face was white as snow but her cheeks were red hot, and a couple threads of blood came out of her nostrils, her left arm hung limp, the pressure of the Breach had left it completely numb. Cassandra looked at her alarmed. The girl leaned forward as if to move further, and Solas led her over to Dorian.

"I’m sorry Dorian. But we can still save the one of our time…” then the young woman looked at Leliana.

"Good reaction, I figured you would understand the plan without having to tell you." Leliana just nodded. Then she looked at Cassandra, who was looking at her worriedly. "Don't look at me like that, Dorian will reverse this."

Dorian approached the group. “This is the same amulet that you used before. I think it is the same one we did in Minrathous. Give me an hour to work on the spell he used, and I might be able to reopen the rift.”

" **An hour?** That's impossible! You must go **now**!” A tremor shook the Castle.

"What…was that?" the herald asked.

"The Elder One, it's already here."

Solas exchanged glances with Cassandra, both nodded. The elf handed the herald to Dorian. _Wait, what are you going to do?_

"We will keep the outer door. When they come through us, it will be their turn.”

" **No!** I won’t let you commit suicide.” Cassandra smiled at the girl.

"Look at us, we're practically dead already."

"The only way to save us is to prevent this day from coming, understand?" Tears began to roll down Aliana's cheeks, who nodded.

"I won’t fail you, I promise." Cassandra smiled at her again.

"I know you won’t."

* * *

Dorian had seated Aliana on the throne while preparing the spell. By the time he was done, Leliana was already fighting in front of them. With the few energies she had managed to muster, Aliana stood up _. I want to help her_. A hand stopped her.

"You move, and we all die!" The young woman looked at Dorian and then at Leliana _. I'_ _m sorry…_

The rift formed again and engulfed them, bringing them back to the present, where they found a defeated Alexius watching as they reappeared before their eyes.

"You will have to do better than that." Said Dorian.

Aliana addressed the Magister. "Give up, it's over."

"You win. There is no point in extending this charade.”

Felix approached his father and exchanged a few words before the soldiers of the Inquisition took him away. Dorian, meanwhile, was supporting the Herald to cross the room, her strength was beginning to run out.

"Thanks Dorian." She said with a smile. The mage also smiled at him.

“Don't mention it, it's not every day that you have the opportunity to rewrite history. I’m thankful that it is over.”

At that some soldiers entered the throne room, followed by two figures that Aliana recognized thanks to the classes with Josephine. _They’re the King and Queen of Ferelden!_

"Grand Enchanter, we would like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

"When we offered sanctuary to the Mages, we didn’t give them the right to remove our people from their homes."

"King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you, we never tried..."

“You and your followers have exhausted their reception. Leave Ferelden, or we will force you to. "

"But ... we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?"

Aliana had gotten to where Fiona was. "You will go with the Inquisition."

"And what are the terms of this agreement?" The young woman's vision was beginning to blur. She could hear Dorian and her other companions speak, but she didn't quite understand what they were saying. _Hell, not right now._

"You will work with the Inquisition as allies, you will help us close the Breach... and you will accept the peace talks with the Templars ... that is all we can ask for." _I cannot think clearly._

The Grand Enchanter nodded and continued speaking, but she didn’t listen, a buzzing covered her ears. _Shit, this is not right_. She watched the shadow of the Grand Enchanter go. Aliana felt something going down her nose, and as she brought her hand there, she could see something red in it. She squeezed the arm she was leaning on.

"Dorian... help..." and her world went black.

* * *

" **Herald!** "

Cassandra ran to the young woman's side as soon as she saw her collapse on Dorian. Her face was dangerously white but her cheeks were flushed and the red color of her own blood adorned it.

"Is she alright?" The kings approached the group. The Seeker took the girl in her arms and looked at Solas, who was right next to her.

"We need to check her, now!" Cassandra looked at the kings.

"Your majesties..." Queen Anora interrupted.

“Say no more, there is a room to the left of the adjoining hall. Let us know if there is anything you need.”

They led the Herald into the room, where they laid her on the bed and began to remove the leather armor. A groan came from the girl when the vest piece was removed, a bloody stain and black liquid on her blouse made the location of the problem obvious. Hurriedly, Solas tore the cloth to reveal the wound. But they did not expect to see what they saw. _What is this?_

Almost in the center of her lower back, a swollen wound throbbed with malicious magic. The skin around the wound looked very thin and blackened and the one closest to it was beginning to darken. Solas looked puzzled at the wound. _Poison?_

Faer's condition wasn’t better. Emanating a red light instead of its usual gold, the bird looked dying. Out of his stupefaction, Solas asked the Seeker.

"I’ll need potions, I have to reopen the wound."

The seeker nodded and went in search of a servant. Solas now addressed Dorian.

"Do you know healing magic?"

"It's not exactly my forte, but tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to prevent her from losing too much blood, I must drain whatever is intoxicating her." And he took a dagger in his hands. Dorian looked at him concerned.

"Wouldn't a sleeping spell be better? I don't think what you're going to do is exactly painless.”

"That wouldn’t work, she’s immune." Dorian raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Solas lost his patience.

"Are you going to help or not?" Dorian was shocked by the elf's tone, but did not show it and nodded, at that moment Cassandra arrived with a potion box.

“Seeker, you must hold her. If it moves too much I will make the cut bigger than necessary.”

Clenching her teeth, Cassandra put a piece of leather into the girl's mouth and held her against the bed. _I'm sorry._

Solas started the procedure. Despite her unconsciousness, the girl began to move abruptly as soon as the dagger cut her skin, muffled screams coming out of her throat. Cassandra increased the pressure, holding her still as Solas pushed his way into the foreign body, draining the dark fluid that had accumulated in the wound. When there was no more dark liquid, blood began to spurt out but Dorian was ready and began to pour healing magic into the wound.

"I almost have it" And he touched what was inside the wound. The Herald screamed and struggled with new strength but the Seeker didn’t budge and a few moments later it was all over. A fragment of red lyrium of about an inch lay in front of them. Dorian closed the wound almost completely so that it could finish draining the fluid, and they could see how Faer's condition gradually improved, starting to turn golden again.

However, Aliana was another story. She was still pale, her pulse dropping rapidly. Cassandra turned to Dorian.

"What happened when you disappeared?"

"Alexius sent us into the future, the world was in chaos and the Breach ... was everywhere."

Solas reacted immediately. Removing the glove from Aliana's left hand, he was able to confirm what he feared.

“The mark has spread. I need to stop its progress before it continues to drain her energy.” Drinking a lyrium potion, he concentrated all his magic on the mark. The young woman began to complain but didn’t move, she no longer had the strength for that.

Cassandra wiped the sweat from the Herald's forehead. Little by little, she could see how her face was recovering color. _There, that's better._ Finally, after what seemed like hours, Solas left her hand resting on the bed and he leaned back in the chair beside him, exhausted.

"She should no longer be at risk, the mark should no longer grow."

The room was silent, everyone listened as Aliana breathed calmly, nobody wanting to leave the place, until they saw the young woman awake.

A few hours passed, until finally Aliana opened her eyes, observing a Cassandra who was dozing in a chair, with a rag in her hand. _Cassandra?_ She looked further, Solas and Dorian slept in a couch behind the Seeker. _Why-? Oh, true. I fainted._ She tried to get up, but realized that her entire body was numb.

_"I would stay still, at least until tomorrow."_

_"Faer! What happened?"_

_“The fragment of red lyrium on your back almost killed us. Apparently that thing loves magic and found ours peculiarly tasty.”_

_"That explains why I’m lying on my stomach."_ A snore sounded from the sofa, Aliana couldn't help but smile.

_"I owe them a big one, right?"_

_“To my regret, **we** owe the bald elf a lot. Your damn mark almost finished the work the red lyrium started.”_

_"Oh, I never thought I'd hear you say that."_

_"Don't get used to it, it's just the effect of the potions they've given you."_

_"Yes, of course."_ A yawn escaped her lips.

_"Envy hit your mind quite a bit, you know? Sleep, you had a long day yesterday.”_

_"Goodnight, Faer."_

* * *

Cassandra woke up stiff from the bad night that had passed. Opening her eyes, she found that Aliana was sitting on the edge of the bed, petting Faer. The girl innocently told her.

"Good morning, Cassandra." Cassandra blinked several times, trying to process what she was seeing.

"Herald! How you feel?" she asked touching her forehead. _Thank the Maker, she no longer has a fever._ Smiling, the girl answered her.

"I feel good. A bit tired and my back feels weird, but I'm fine.” Calming down a little, Cassandra replied.

"That is good." and stretched. The murmur of the servants' activity began to be heard. Getting up, Cassandra walked to the door. "I should go prepare the horses, it's a long way to Haven..."

"I understand ... hey, Cassandra ..."

"Tell me?" the hug that Aliana gave her made the air escape from her lungs and almost made her lose her balance. The young woman commented.

"Thank you. For all." And tightened the hug. The images of what was lived in the future passed through her head. _I will **not** let that future happen._

"Thanks to you, Aliana. Without your help this would not have been possible.” She said, placing a hand on her head. Sighing, Aliana released her.

"Go. I’ll take care of waking them up.”

" _Faer ... don't you dare._ " The bird was perched on the back of the couch in which both mages rested, with its beak dangerously close to Solas's ear.

" _Make me_." And she screeched. The elf woke up suddenly, rising from the couch, causing Dorian's head to fall to the seat, waking him up in the process. Aliana couldn't help but laugh at the comical situation. Solas rubbed his ear, looking at the bird reproachfully.

"Good morning, **Faer**. I see you’re feeling better." The bird flew to the elf's head, tilting her head to look him in the eye.

" _Good morning, **bald elf.**_ " And pecking him on the forehead, she flew back to the back of the couch. Solas stood still for a few moments and turned to look at Aliana. She replied.

"It's her way of saying _thanks for saving us_." Getting up, Aliana stared into his eyes and smiled. _"Thanks Solas."_ The elf held his gaze.

“ _You’re welcome, Aliana._ ” _Have her eyes always been so blue?..._ A rasp behind him brought him back to reality.

“I guess that won't be the standard for waking people up in Haven. Not that it bothers me to have such magnificent bird around me, but I would rather get up by myself, thank you.”

He then petted Faer, who stood still, enjoying the attention. Aliana raised an eyebrow.

"That means you’ll stay?"

“Oh, hadn't I mentioned it? The south is lovely at this time of year. Plus I'd like to take a look at the Breach if it's not much of a problem.” And he winks at Aliana. She nodded smiling.

"It'll be a pleasure to have you with us, Dorian." Dorian smirked.

"I know my dear, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos T-T I hope you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> Stay safe everyone, and happy easter!
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're back at Haven, Cullen has some time alone with the Herald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, just because I have this crazy idea for a fanart >///<

"I've never seen you distracted, Cassandra. Is everything alright?"

Cassandra was startled as if she were woken up suddenly. Aliana looked at her worriedly. Cassandra has been like this since they left Redcliffe. This morning at breakfast, the Seeker had stood with her hot drink in her hand, staring at the fire, until the steam coming out of the mug was already gone, and then she took a sip that she almost spat out because it was cold.

They were on horseback now, an hour from Haven. It was fortunate that the horse knew where to walk, otherwise Aliana could already imagine the Seeker and her mount falling down some edge of the mountain. Cassandra looked at the young woman.

She was a little thinner than when she left Haven for Therinfal Redoubt. The dark circles that she had been combating had returned along with a new group of nightmares. Her cheeks were a little more pink than usual, making her wonder if it was a fever or just the cold of the mountain that caused it. _Please let it be the cold._

Her wound had become infected because the first two days of travel she had refused to receive help with cleaning the wound, alluding that her wound healing spell was enough, until the third day, her red cheeks gave her away. Cassandra had never seen Solas raise his voice that much. _I don’t blame him, if he hadn’t done it, **I** would have done it_. Without Faer's presence, it was difficult to know when Aliana was lying. After that, Cassandra was in charge of cleaning the wound and verifying that the Herald took a potion a day, which she hated. _How can she be so mature for some things, and for others she’s so-?_

“Cass?” Aliana was staring at her again. Sighing, she replied.

"It's nothing, I was just... thinking."

"You must be tired, I’m sorry, it's my fault-" Cassandra frowned.

“We’ve already discussed this, it is **not** your fault. You were caught by Envy, carried into a horrible future and your mark almost killed you, _again_. Do you have any idea what you've been through? It’s a miracle that you are still with us.” However, guilt was reflected in Aliana's face, who looked down at the ground.

Cassandra raised her hand to her brow. _Really, who could sleep peacefully after seeing what you've seen?_ She tightened her hold on the horse, the same thought that had haunted her all the way through her mind again. _I couldn't protect her. In the end, she was alone._ She looked back at the girl, who didn’t look up from the ground. The Seeker's expression softened. _Ughhh, I'm just making it worse._ She took a deep breath.

"Forgive me." The girl immediately turned her face away.

"Why-?"

"For not being there. For leaving you alone.” Aliana looked at her confused.

"Cassandra, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I promised you that you would no longer be alone, however I-"

_* Snap *_

"No Cassandra. **Enough**. This is not you.” Now the girl was looking at her seriously. "Do you think you abandoned me? You had no choice! However, when I was in that future, you were dying, but even so you took a sword and come to help me, you gave your life so that I was here now!”

Her cheeks became even more colored and her eyes became watery. But no tear rolled down her cheek this time. Taking a deep breath, she continued. “Don't apologize for something you couldn't control. You take good care of me, _too much_ , if I'm going to be honest. So don't say that again, okay?”

Cassandra stared at Aliana, speechless. _This girl ..._ Her mind felt lighter, as if a weight lifted from her chest. _You really are special_. Smiling, she replied.

"All right. I won't do it again, and I should give you more space... ” A smile also appeared on the girl's face. The Seeker grinned. "But don't think you would ran away from getting the ointment put on your wound." The girl's disgusted face was priceless.

“That ointment burns and stinks! If it weren't for my magic not affecting the wound…” Cassandra raised an eyebrow, looking seriously at Aliana, who was making a reproachful face.

"Okay, okay." Cassandra nodded in satisfaction. _That's it_.

* * *

"The Herald has arrived!" A runner from Leliana announced in the council room. Cullen immediately went to him.

"Where is she?"

"She went with Seeker Pentaghast to her cabin."

Cullen left the room and was on his way. According to the crow they sent explaining their delay in their return, she was seriously injured. _I knew this was going to happen-_ Dorian, who was on his way to the Herald's cabin, stopped him to greet him.

"Commander! What a pleasure to see you again, I hope you have no problems, apparently now we will work together-”Cullen got so close to Dorian that he could have knocked him down if it wasn't for the box he was holding that acted as a “barrier” between both men.

" ** _You!_** Why didn't you take care of her? Do you know what she means to the Inquisition? I - we...” Dorian's mustache moved slightly. Without losing his composure and smiling, he interrupted him.

“I don't know what you’re talking about, I think she is quite a capable young woman. After all, it is she who accomplished what only a Divine had accomplished: that both Templars and Mages agree to enter into peace talks.”

“One thing has nothing to do with the other. If something happened to her…”

"Relax Commander. Why don't you come in and see that she's okay?” Dorian was smiling maliciously. Cullen was speechless for a moment, rubbing the back of his head, he replied.

"I... should wait for her to come out so I could talk to her better."

“Nonsense, I just spoke to her. In fact, I was about to bring you these ointments, so why don't you deliver this box to them? So I could go and fix my things, since I’ll stay here a little longer.” And they walked to the cabin. Cullen was in front of the door. "Go ahead, don't be shy." Cullen took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Herald, are you-?" Cassandra and Aliana's astonished faces greeted the Commander in the cabin. Aliana was sitting, with only the breastband and her pants while Cassandra cleaned the wound on her back. Cullen could feel his face light up as his eyes slid over the girl's white, bruised and scratched skin.

“I see you have brought the ointments. Good. Could you leave them on the chair?” Cullen looked at Cassandra trying to process. Moving stiffly, he put down the box and left quickly, closing the door behind him.

" **DORIAN!** "

* * *

Aliana's face, ears, and neck were completely red. Cassandra noticed very easily and commented.

"So, Commander Cullen huh?" with that comment the color red spread to the back. A laugh escaped her.

"He is a good man. You should talk to him later. I'm sure he had no intention of-”

"I know he had no such intention. It's _Dorian's_ fault.” Cassandra applied the ointment and covered the wound with new bandages. Aliana hissed. "It really burns." She finished bandaging her and handed her her shirt.

"Well, go get him. I’m sure he must be venting with the recruits or with my training dummies, if he has not killed the mage yet.” Laughing a little, Aliana pulled on her shirt.

"I doubt that he was able to catch him. But at least it should be easy to find. I just have to follow the screaming.”

* * *

Grumbling, Cullen had surrendered to the mage’s hunt and was heading to the training ground. _Why would he has to stay? As soon as I caught him ..._ All thought of killing the mage was gone quickly when he noticed the blue eyes that were looking directly at him.

Aliana was at Haven's door, apparently waiting for something, _no_ , someone. _You were waiting for me?_ Realizing he had stopped, he walked back to her.

"Good morning Commander." She greeted, somewhat pinkish. The image of her half-undressed leaped into his mind, and the colors also rose to his face.

“Good morning, Herald. I… I hope you apologize for…”

"Don’t worry about that. **I** will _take care_ of Dorian." She said with a murderous look. He looked surprised and laughed a little.

"I think he would have preferred more that I had find him." She laughed at the comment.

"Oh, you have no idea how much he will." She cleared her throat. "I... I was wondering, if you're not too busy, would you like to join me for a walk by the lake shore?"

"Well..." Cullen looked at the training yard, where the sergeant held the recruits at bay. "A walk sounds really good."

* * *

The snow had begun to fall and was now covering everything with a thin layer of white, as if covered by a white blanket. They had reached the lake’s dock, apparently she loved being there, looking at Haven in the distance. Cullen's mind was a chaos of questions. _Where do I start? It is obvious that she is better if she could travel back, but she looks more fragile than when she left Haven ..._ But he didn’t dare to break the silence, that ease that she transmitted at that moment. They were silent for a few minutes, until a shiver made Aliana tremble.

_She is only wearing a light leather jacket!_ Pulling on his cloak, Cullen approached the girl and covered her with it. He could hear an exclamation of astonishment coming out of her, to be covered with his thick cape. That exclamation made him realize what he had just done.

"I- I'm sorry, it's just that- it's getting cold and-" He couldn't find the words to justify himself. Aliana, however, moved closer to him.

"No…thanks. It’s perfect."

All the questions he had about the problems she had been through on her missions, about the Templars and Redcliffe, were immediately put on the back burner. For the moment, the two of them, alone, watching the snow fall, close enough to share the warmth, was the only thing he needed.

_It is certainly perfect._

* * *

A strong scent of elderflower and oakmoss filled the air she breathed. Aliana was transported to the forests of her childhood, a place that she didn’t think she could remember as clearly as she did then. _He... smells like home._

The commander's heat began to warm her as well, instinctively drawing her closer to him. The silence of the mountain, the falling snow, the aroma of forest, Cullen's heat ... for those precious moments, all the problems that haunted her seemed to disappear. Aliana experienced feelings she hadn't felt in a long time: peace and security.

_Peace... how long has it been since I felt it? This man…_ Aliana raised her gaze. Cullen was looking at Haven with a slight smile on his face. _I could stay like this ... forever._

But a group of carriages approaching Haven in the distance brought her back to the present. Aliana sighed _. At least it was nice while it lasted_. And tried to get out from under the cloak. A hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked at the Commander, he replied without looking at her.

“You will get cold if you go out now. We can walk there like this…” Aliana blushed. _You know that all your recruits will see us arrive this way so… peculiar?_

"I don't know if that's a good idea, your recruits..."

"They are focused on their training." The certainty with which he affirmed that made Aliana have no choice.

"Very well, Commander. Lead the way.”

With slow steps, they headed back to Haven. Each step felt heavier, neither of them wanting to reach their destination, trying to enjoy each other's presence as much as possible.

However, everything good has an end. In less time than they would have liked, they were already in front of the soldiers in training. Aliana however, did not come out from under the cloak.

"Commander." Cullen lowered his gaze. "I know you had many questions about the missions-"

"I will read that in your report and we will discuss it in the council room with the others." Cullen tightened his hold on Aliana's shoulder a little more. "That wasn't what worried me ..."

Aliana felt the temperature on her face rise as her brain went blank. "I ... I'm fine ... don't worry."

"How could I not? When the message came mentioning that you were hurt, I thought…”

"Look at me."

Golden eyes met blue. "I'm fine, I'm tougher than I seem. And I wasn't alone, I got help from everyone, including Dorian you know?” A mischievous smile appeared on her face. Cullen blushed a little.

"Did you hear that?" Laughing lightly, she replied.

"I think half of Haven heard." She sighed. Looking straight ahead, she saw Krem trying to get her attention. "It seems they are calling me." She came out from under the cloak. Her rosy cheeks glowed in contrast to the white of her face, looking even prettier with the smile she gave him to say goodbye. "See you at the meeting tonight, Commander." And she part.

"Until then, Herald." He followed her with his eyes as she left. The emptiness he felt at his side was something new to him. _You will return, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really good writing fluff, but I feel it necessary (ñ.ñ) if you have some advices I'll be really grateful to read them :'D
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	29. A pinch of jealousy - A good friend

"Oh, it finally arrive."

"Yeah. The Chief has gone to call everyone. Is it true that he finished off the dragon?” Krem said looking incredulously at Aliana. The girl nodded.

"He did a good job-" Bull's huge hand hit Aliana's aching back, making her lean against the carriage in front as she caught her breath.

“BOSS! Good to see you standing! They said you had a hard time at Redcliffe, but I knew it was nothing to worry about.”

"... good to see you, Bull ..."

"Chief-!" but Krem was interrupted by Bull, who sniffed the air.

"Ugh, what is that smell?"

"... ointment ... for wounds ..."

"Oh, where-?" Krem reached out and hit Bull on the arm and pointed at Aliana's back. A big _Oh_ sounded, muffled behind a hand.

"Sorry, Boss."

With a growl, she stood up and waved dismissively her hand. "No problem, you didn't know."

The carriages were already beginning to be unloaded: bones, skin and scales were brought to the forge. Harrit eyed the materials eagerly.

"I have a commission for you, Master Harrit."

Harrit smiled. "With this material, I think there will be no problems."

"I like that enthusiasm, I need new armor."

“Let´s see what you have in mind.”

* * *

"... in the end, we have the Templars and the Mages gathered."

"It’s quite notorious, this will surely attract the attention of many noble houses."

“All this must be carried out with caution. There will be problems when both groups come together, there is no doubt. Why an alliance with both? We could have conscripted one group and made an alliance with the other.”

Everyone was silent waiting for a response. Cassandra elbowed Aliana. She was startled and almost fell from the chair in which she slept. Immediately, she regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, what was the question?" the advisors looked at each other. Leliana repeated the question. Aliana sighed.

"Because the Templars want to rebuild their order to restore its purpose. Mages want to demonstrate that they can handle themselves. I think they need the opportunity to do the right thing. With your help, I am sure they will achieve their goals.”

“However, I don't know if the conditions favor the Inquisition. Starting with the enormous amount of liryum that will be required for both factions.”

“I put some conditions on the Templars, I don't think they will need much more help than our guide. For the time being, the Templar Order will be under the direct command of the Inquisition until a new leader is appointed.”

"And the mages? Did you put conditions on them too?” Cullen looked at her hopefully. Aliana looked down.

"I... I couldn't think of anything at the time, so the mages are our allies completely, they will help us to close the Breach and they will enter into peace talks with the Templars. I'm sorry-”

Cassandra's gaze was so penetrating that even without seeing her, Aliana could feel it. Cullen sighed.

"Of both factions, the one that would have been better to have under our command was that of the Mages."

"I-"

“ **You** were hurt, and you made the decision. You met the goal. We have both the Templars and the Mages. With the support of both factions, we will be able to close the Breach and finish what Divine Justinia started.”

The Seeker's statement made the room quiet. Leliana was the first to speak.

"You're right. Now, I think the details can be clarified when both factions arrive. We must prepare for what it entails.”

“A messenger arrived with a message from the Therinfal Redoubt. They are sending their best Templars to help us with the closing of the Breach. They will arrive in about three days.”

"In the meantime, you should focus on resting." Cullen said as a yawn escaped from Aliana, who shook her head trying to wake up.

"Yeah, you're right. I’ll retire then. Goodnight." She said looking at the commander warmly, and she went out.

Cullen stared as she left. Leliana looked at him, then at Aliana and then at Cassandra, who nodded. A smile appeared on her face.

"Commander, why don't you accompany her? We will finish the paperwork.”

Cullen's face lit up.

"I- Yes! I'll do that. Thank you. Goodnight." And went out behind her. They all exchanged glances and laughed.

"It is so obvious."

" **Too** obvious."

* * *

Cullen left the Chantry looking for Aliana. _I don't think she'd go very far..._ And in fact, he found her quickly, but she wasn’t heading towards her cabin, but was going in the opposite direction. _Where are you going?_

Trying not to get too close but not too far away so as not to lose her, he followed her until she reached outside Adan's cabin, where Solas was on top of a wall, looking at the stars. She approach him and they exchanged a few words. He nodded. It seemed like it was over, but Solas stopped her. He came down from the wall and took her left hand, asking her something.

A feeling that Cullen didn’t know began to be born inside him. _What are they doing?_ Aliana smiled at him, shaking her head. Solas returned the smile. The feeling grew bigger and bigger in his chest. He wanted to come over and take her hand away. He wanted to stand in front of her and that the smile was only for him.

And she left. And Solas stared at her as she left. Reality hit Cullen like a bucket of ice water. He knew it was that look. He had looked at Aliana so many times like that.

He shook his head and rubbed his face, trying to calm down. _I must not jump to conclusions so quickly._ He took a deep breath and started walking. Solas had already gone to his cabin, so he simply followed Aliana. She had stopped by the campfire where Varric used to be, but for the moment she was lonely. Cullen approached her.

"Herald, shouldn't you be resting?" She had her gaze fixed on the flames of the bonfire, without moving she replied.

"Commander, how about your nightly follow-up to the Herald?"

"How-?"

"Plate armor is not the best for stalking." An uncomfortable silence enveloped the environment. Cullen finally spoke.

"Sorry, I just wanted to accompany you to your cabin, I didn't want to spy on you..."

"And yet, you did."

Now she was looking at him, and this hurt more than if she wasn't. He felt guilt gnawing at him inside. Aliana sighed and smiled softly at him.

"I just went to inform him that we couldn't talk about the constellations tonight."

He looked surprised at Aliana. _But then, why-?_ As if reading his thoughts, she commented.

"He took my hand to check on the mark."

Raising her hand, the mark flashed a little shinier than usual. _It has gotten bigger!_ Cullen took her hand in his and watched it carefully. _How is this possible?! It was supposed to have stopped growing along with the Breach..._

Despair, worry, and anxiety began to cloud his mind. Then, he felt something warm on his face and looked up. Blue eyes stared at him with a smile.

“Hey… look at me. I'm fine. Trust me."

Her eyes were warm, as they had been on other occasions. That detail made him realize something. _She didn't look at him like that..._ He replied.

"I trust you."

His eyes remained fixed on hers. Unconsciously, they began to get closer. They were so close that they could feel the heat coming from another. _It's not fair, nobody should be so sweet..._

“The Herald of Andraste this, the Herald of Andraste that! I'm tired! If she's so amazing, why didn't the Breach close the first time? EH? Because she need us! And do you know what is worst? She is a mage! A fucking mage needs us!”

Cullen turned to look. A group of Templars leaving the bar was heading to the barracks, passing near where they were. Most seemed to have had a few other drinks, but the one making the fuss looked about to fall.

"Even though she is a mage, you cannot deny that she is hot."

"HA, I think so, what I would give for a night with her."

"Nah, I've had whores with better tits-"

Cullen's sword stopped millimeters from the Templar's throat. The others stopped and were about to draw their sword as well until they noticed who had stopped them.

"Co-Commander Cullen."

Cullen watched them with intense fury, clutching the handle of his sword tightly. _Don't you dare talk about her like that!_

"Don’t you know about **WHO** are you talking? I should kick you out just for this!" Aliana's hand on his arm brought his sword down. He took a deep breath. “Go away. I don't want to hear from you again.”

The Templars ran away. Cullen turned again. Aliana looked at the campfire.

"Thanks Commander. I think I should go now. Have a good night." And she went to her cabin. But she couldn't make it far. Cullen's hand in hers stopped her.

"Wait..." Aliana turned. Cullen was looking at her seriously, but with the usual tenderness. She could feel her temperature begin to rise. He took her hands in his.

“I will **not** let this happen again. You have my word." And kissed her hands. Her cheeks turned even redder. "Good night, _Aliana_."

"Good night... _Cullen_."

* * *

Aliana didn't know exactly what time it was when she woke up. It was still dark outside, the fire in her fireplace being the only source of light nearby, and it was starting to run out, there was no sound outside, not even the birds announcing the sunrise.

_"Another nightmare..."_

_“At this rate, you will never be sufficiently recovered. Not to mention, I won't be able to get out.”_

_"I know."_

Aliana rubbed her temples. The migraine generated by the nightmares definitely did not help to go back to sleep. Giving up in the attempt, she got out of bed and began to change her clothes.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

_"I'm going for a walk to clear my head, the cold helps with the migraine."_

Putting on a coat and scarf, she went out. Her boots sank into the fresh snow. As she sighed, a small cloud of steam rose in front of her. She smiled. _I love it_. She walked aimlessly, until without realizing it, she was in front of the Chantry. The structure towered ominously on top of Haven. _But covered in snow is less… intimidating._

_"What are you thinking?"_

_“Do you remember when a few years ago I thought I could control my destiny? That the gods did not have the power to do with us what they wanted…”_

_"And then you found the Deck. Almost ten years have passed..."_

_"And here I am, being the representative of a deity I don't know, helping to accomplish something that will only reinforce their belief in her."_

_"Life certainly goes around. At least this time you are doing it for the right reasons.”_

_“I hope so… Max always said that when I grew up I would understand how everything works... And here I am, ten years later and I still don't knowing what to do.”_

_“At least here you can start again, travel, meet people. Maybe start something with that cute Commander, of course when this Breach thing is over.”_ Her cheeks flushed red.

_"That sounds good. But I'm sure-”_

_"Don't start. It’s mutual, ok? So you go for him as soon as this is over.”_ She laughed, feeling everything start to fall into place.

 _"Okay, okay ..."_ Aliana looked at the Chantry's dome. _"I don't know what time it is, but I bet the sunrise looks beautiful from there."_

* * *

_Why does the south have to be so damn cold?_

Dorian found himself walking through Haven in the early morning hours. _Bloody nightmares, how am I supposed to keep my look refreshing if I can't get a night's sleep?_ He stopped in front of the Chantry, from where he could see the entire town covered by a blanket of snow. _Sigh. At least the scenery is lovely._

He was about to continue on his way, when something caught his attention. _Fresh footprints? Who could be walking around here at this hour?_

The footprints led him to the Chantry, where everything was silent, however some candles remained lit, allowing him to follow the trail of melted snow inside it. The stairs creaked as he began his ascent to the ceiling, wondering why exactly he was doing it. _Oh, what sleep deprivation make you do, Dorian._ A few meters from the door, he began to hear a voice, and it wasn't just talking, it was [_singing._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOjIa5PLqDo)

_Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where it start_

_They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
I don't have any plans_

_I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize_

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost…_

"I was wondering who could be here at this hour."

Dorian's voice startled Aliana, who would have fallen off the edge where she was sitting had it not been for his holding her just in time, pulling her into the bell tower. Gathering her breath, she looked at him in surprise.

"You almost scared me to death! **Literally**!"

"Come on, I've seen you do that trick of disappearing in one place and reappearing in another, I'm sure that fall was not something you couldn't handle..." He said confidently, however her face indicated that she was telling the truth.

"I'm not a 'mage' from here and therefore I don't do magic like you do."

"It’s obvious that you are not from around here, like me, we are way too pretty to be from these parts." That comment made her smile slightly. "Now, regarding your magic..."

“At the moment I cannot use it. It is exhausted.”

"And using liryum won't help because you don't have mana, right?"

"How did you know-?"

“When you use magic you don't tear the Veil, it's that simple. So how do you get your magic back?”

Aliana looked away. Dorian understood immediately. "You need to rest, which you have not achieved since like myself, you have not been able to keep your eyes closed since we left Redcliffe."

"Can't sleep either?" she said, with empathy on her face. He smiled at her.

“My dear, you are not the only one who saw **_that_** future. There are certain things that cannot be so easily erased from the mind.”

Sighing, she settled back on the railing, looking out at the horizon again. "I would love for it to be easier."

Dorian sat next to her. “It is things like these that make us what we are. A very sick way of life to form us, but this is how this of living works.”

"Handsome, charismatic and wise, is there something you don't know how to do?" she said smiling at him.

“I am the complete pack my dear. Although if I have to confess, singing is not my forte.” She smiled even more at him.

"Did you like the song?"

"You have a nice voice, some will say it’s very beautiful, but do not put it in your head, nobody wants a vain Herald."

"I guess that means I shouldn't be singing much in public." Dorian raised an eyebrow. She looked at him mischievously. "Because if everyone is paying attention to me, they would miss out on the handsome man who is Dorian Pavus. Who am I to prevent the world from knowing your beauty?"

"That would be a shame, a look like mine is made to be appreciated by all Thedas." She laughed a little, slowly feeling her migraine fading, and her eyelids growing heavier. The sun was beginning to rise, bathing Haven with its reflection, making it look like an image out of a dream.

"I knew it would look beautiful." She said, resting her head on Dorian's shoulder. The birds began to wake up, and filled the environment with their songs.

"I agree with you, my dear." And so they stayed that way for a time.

Aliana didn’t know when they arrived at her cabin, but she did see when her friend covered her with her blanket.

"Thanks Dorian." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"You're welcome my dear, it was my pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Wake me up"-Avicci (cover) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOjIa5PLqDo
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	30. Bad Dream - In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad dreams could be really scary ways to know the future. With the Breach sealed, a new threat rises before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Battle cry - Imagine Dragons

The morning was bright, the birds were singing and butterflies were fluttering in the garden that surrounded the proud mansion. However, inside the large building, no sound was heard, if not but the footsteps of a knight in armor, one would think that the house was completely empty.

The knight went straight to the last room in the hall, a place full of stacked books and shelves with even more books. Maps of various countries adorned the walls, as did drawings of constellations. Instruments and sheet music were scattered near the perfectly laid-out bed, which looked completely out of place compared with the state of the rest of the room. In the center, a large telescope pointed at the ceiling in a window dome, letting daylight into the room.

Sighing, the knight began to move amid the stacks of books, being careful not to drop any, which he accomplished quite gracefully despite the heavy armor he was wearing. Passing under the telescope, he approached the small mound of clothing near star charts and crouched before it, beginning to remove the stacked clothing, only to finally discover the teenage half-elf atop a thick cap of bear fur that the knight recognized as his.

Smiling, the knight began to gently rub the girl's arm. She growled a little and tried to pull something back to cover herself. Finding nothing, she blinked her eyes open until the images in front of her made sense, smiling at the man in front of her.

"Night of Stargazing?"

"Yep." The man laughed a little.

"Time to get up, sleepy head, it's past noon." Yawning, the girl got up and went to a table, where one had a half-eaten bun and a cup of cold coffee. She sat down and consumed them while looking at the constellation maps on her table. The knight frowned.

"Are you going to spend the day locked up here?" she nodded.

"Not this time, girl." The man took the girl and placed her on his shoulder, like she was a package. Despite the jerking and kicking, the knight's grip remained steady.

"Max, put me down!" the man just laughed as he walked to the door.

"How long have you not been training?" the girl stopped moving, a frustrated growl confirmed what he already knew.

"At least you would have let me change my clothes."

"By now you should be already changed."

They emerged into a courtyard, where several lined dummies were painted in different colors, and presented different types of damage. Some were simply cut, others were burned or frozen, while others appeared to have been hit with great force.

The girl sighed deeply and smiled. "It is good that you have returned Max"

"It's good to be home, Carena." A small knock sounded on his armor. He chuckled a little. "Sorry, Aliana."

"That's better." The sun's rays blinded her a little, making her frown. "I don't understand why we have to train at this time."

_“It is a beautiful day outside. Birds sing, flowers bloom. On days like these, girls like you..."_ The sun, as bright as it was, disappeared, plunging everything into suffocating darkness.

_" **…should be burning in hell.** "_

In one movement, Aliana flew off, landing on her back. Quickly regaining consciousness, she stood up and drew her weapon. She was no longer the little girl learning to brandish a rapier, she was a duellist, facing the person she loved most in her life. The dark figure from her past nightmares had finally taken shape. But now she was alone, shrouded in darkness.

"Why Max?!" A laugh to freeze her veins echoed in the darkness that surrounded her.

_" **Why? Oh Carena, let me put it in a way that you understand me…** ” _

“ _Just one more time before I go  
I'll let you know  
That all this time I've been afraid  
Wouldn't let it show  
Nobody can save me now, no  
Nobody can save me now_

"We tried, we tried to save you! As you did with me!” Despair and sadness began to tighten her chest more and more, making it increasingly difficult to breathe. In the middle of the darkness, two red lights flashed and began to move towards her.

_Stars are only visible in darkness  
Fear is ever-changing and evolving  
And I, I feel poison inside  
And I, I feel so **alive**!_”

A sword pierced the darkness, had it not been for her reflections, it would have severed her arm. The warm sensation of blood running down her arm reminded her not to let her guard down. But there wasn't much to do, you can't fight the darkness itself. The sword again emerged from the darkness, being dodged by her, only to receive the blow of a shield across the face, stunning her. Two hands gripped her neck, slowly pressing against the air. She released her rapier, trying with all her might to let go of that lethal grip, but it was useless. The red lights were now in front of her, looking at her, filled with pure anger.

_Nobody can save you now  
King is crown, it's do or die  
Nobody can save you now_

Consciousness drifted further and further away. "Max ... please ..." Tears fell down her cheeks, her arms now dangled without strength to continue fighting, not even the red lights could be seen.

**_Nobody can save you now  
It's do or die_ **

* * *

"I guess it was too much to ask for one more night of rest."

Aliana had woken up at dawn, drenched in sweat, trembling and with a migraine. She was used to it, but this migraine really made others look like just headaches. Having changed, she had gone out to tour Haven with Faer on her shoulder.

_"At least you could rest two nights in a row."_

" _Yes. It must be anxiety._ ” She looked at the sky. The Breach was still there, horrible, scary, and furiously green.

_“However, it is the first time in a long time that I dream directly of… **him**. I don’t like it."_

_" **He** never augurs well. Hopefully it is only a sign of your stress.”_

_"It must be, he **can't** be here."_

She kept walking. There was a lot of movement in Haven, despite being so early. People carried boxes with equipment and supplies for the groups that would arrive that day. The mages had arrived the day before, settling as far as possible from the barracks to avoid _unnecessary_ friction with the Templars already there.

These had been kept at bay thanks to Cullen's and her prompt action, keeping the Templars on one side and the mages on the other, respectively. Hoping to close the Breach that day, all of Haven exuded anxiety and excitement in equal amounts.

"Everyone hopes that this time it will close." The mark on her hand blinked in response and a tingling numbed her hand, as it always did every time the mark decided to _speak_.

" _If it wasn't necessary I would tell you to get rid of it._ "

" _You know I would probably have to cut off my hand._ "

" _Details, details._ "

A laugh came from her lips. Faer always had that ability to make her laugh with her comments, although usually sarcastic, she knew they were well-meaning. Without knowing exactly how, they had ended up in front of the armory, where a very sweaty and smiling Harrit signaled for her to approach him.

"Good morning Herald, look at how your armor is going."

The dragon leather had been darkened but not too much, making it contrast nicely with the silver buckles and rivets that would be on it. All the parts that would form the armor were made, it was only a matter of joining them.

“It will be beautiful when you finish Master Harrit. How have you come so far in just three days? ”

He laughed out loud. "Not for nothing am I in charge of the Armory, Herlad." She nodded.

"Thank you very much, I look forward to its completion." Harrit nodded and went back to work.

She continued her tour of Haven, past the armory, further down the road, the area where the mages had set up camp was also buzzing with activity. Bonfires with cauldrons on top, with various types of drinks were found every two or three tents, where people gathered for breakfast or just to warm up. Children played catch each other, running from one side of the camp to the other, their laughter sounded so contagious that Aliana couldn't help but smile as she watched them.

"We will be fine." A voice came from behind. The Grand Enchanter Fiona also looked at the children.

“Good morning, Grand Enchanter. Should any problem arise, please do not hesitate to mention it.” The elf looked at the young woman, trying to analyze if there was something hidden in her words.

"Thank you, it is good to know that there are still people who have not forgotten it."

"What?"

"That we mages are also people." Aliana smiled kindly at the Enchanter and adjusted her hair, exposing her pointy ears. The Enchanter was surprised. With a wave of her hand, a flower appeared in her, which she gave to the mage, and as soon as she touched her hand, the flower dissolved into colored sparks.

"You are a mage! How is it possible?" she said, looking at the rapier that hung from Aliana's waist.

"I'm not from around here, and I may not have much knowledge of how things work on this site, but I can assure you: I never judge someone for what they are, but for what they do with it. Mages, Templars, nobles or commoners, it doesn’t matter."

Fiona was silent, analyzing her words. The children continued to play, moving away from the camp a little. Without looking where she was running, a little girl ran into a Templar who was checking on the mage camp. The little girl began to cry immediately and her companions, seeing who they had run into, stood in front of her, one of them generated a small ball of light and threw it at the Templar, who simply dodged it. Fiona walked towards the children, being stopped by a hand on her arm. Aliana looked at her seriously and turned to look at the children again.

The Templar crouched down, putting himself on the same level as the children. "Don't do that, you can hurt someone or yourself. I know you want to protect your friend, but I'm not going to hurt her, I'll take her with her mom, Can you show me where she is?” The children nodded with a bit of fear in their eyes. The Templar took the little girl in his arms.

“Come on sweety, don't cry. I know! What about this?” and put the little girl on his shoulder. Looking from above the entire camp, the girl stopped crying and looked amazed how high she was. Moments later, she was handed over to her mother, but the children wanted to continue playing with the Templar, who excused himself saying that he had to report, but promised that he would return, which caused joy in the children.

The hand holding the Enchanter's arm withdrew. Fiona looked at the Herald, she was staring at the children.

“Do not judge by what they are, but by what they do. You should keep that in mind, Enchanter.” And with that said, Aliana withdrew.

* * *

"So you did it, huh? About time someone sat them face to face to talk.”

"They haven't yet, but this is a good start."

She continued to eat her lunch. Sera had sat next to Aliana and despite having started eating later, she had already finished her plate. The tavern was full of life, the Templars who had arrived that morning had met several comrades-in-arms and were chatting amusingly.

“A beginning is a beginning. People needed this. Not the muck of war, fucking little people with their stupid differences.”

"I agree. I just hope everything goes well, in an hour we will go to the Breach.”

"It was time to close that. Don't need any more stupid demon shite around here.”

Aliana smiled. Talking to Sera was something that really relaxed her. The girl was sincere and direct, something she greatly appreciated. Besides, she had the most funny joke ideas, in which she had participated a few times herself, without allowing them to catch them, of course.

She sighed looking at her mark. "This time it has to work."

"Of course it has to work. _They_ better work.” Sera said, nodding to the Templars.

* * *

Once again they climbed up to the Temple of Sacred Ashes, once again the mark on Aliana's hand began to react to the presence of the Breach and once the sensation of numbness ran through her arm. Mages led by Solas and Templars led by Cullen focused their skills on their objectives. The last ones focused on the Breach, while the mages powered the mark.

Aliana's hand was lit, literally, magic overflowing from the mark, being emptied into the Breach that was being suppressed by the Templars. The painful sensation of having lightning go down her arm started as soon as she linked up with the Breach. Too much energy going through the mark, no one should have that much power in one hand. The Breach twisted and roared, as if denying its fate, producing a certain resistance in it, which was nullified by the Templars' focused abilities.

After what were actually some agonizing few seconds, the Breach roared for the last time, blindingly blasting and launching everyone nearby flying through the air.

Cassandra was the first to get up and approach where the Herald should be, with Cullen and Solas behind. A cloud of dust had risen and made vision difficult.

"Where is she?" Cullen said beginning to feel like anxiety was taking the best of him. Narrowing his eyes, Solas exclaimed.

"There she is!"

Sitting on the ground, holding her left hand against her chest and looking at the sky, Aliana's big smile was completely out of tune with the gloomy atmosphere they were in. They all approached quickly, Solas took her hand to check the mark. A flash of pain reflected on the herald's face, however the mark was calm.

" _I'm just a little in pain, don't worry_." and I wink at him almost imperceptibly.

Cassandra held out her hand and helped her up. Cheers began to rumble on the temple walls. Magicians and Templars alike celebrated their triumph. The Breach was closed.

* * *

Haven was filled with music, people celebrating, drinking and dancing. The exhilaration of seeing the sky and not fearing that this will spit demons had lightened the spirit of all who had to live with that perennial image over their heads.

Aliana was the center of attention, everyone wanted to be close to the one who had closed the Breach, but after a few beers, the tavern felt too oppressive. Taking advantage of the enormous distraction that Bull made by challenging everyone to a beer drinking contest, she sliped out. Once outside, the cold mountain air refreshed her heated cheeks. With no reason to return to the tavern, she began to walk, trying to avoid the small groups of people celebrating at various bonfires that had been placed throughout the town. A flutter near her ear signaled the arrival of her feathered friend.

" _Oddly enough, in front of the Chantry is empty._ "

" _Thanks Faer._ "

A pile of boxes near Leliana's tent served as a bench while she rested from so many emotions. A long sigh came out of her. Despite the fact that they had achieved their goal, the feeling of dread that had been lodged in her chest since she woke up seemed not to want to give up. _Something is wrong._

“Solas confirms that the skies are scattered but calm. The Breach is sealed.” Aliana jumped out of her seat upon hearing the voice behind her, causing Faer to take flight. Seeing Cassandra, she breathed calmly. The Seeker looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Something happens?" She shook her head. Cassandra stared at her. Releasing a sigh, she nodded.

“I have a feeling that something is not right. But I'm sure it must be stress. I didn't get much rest last night.”

"Nightmares again?" she nodded. Cassandra approached the young woman and put a hand on her shoulder. "You are not alone in this."

"I know, but there are certain shadows from the past from which it is not very easy to run away." Cassandra stood in front of her, put her other hand on her shoulder and looked at her seriously.

"Then don't run away, fight." Aliana's eyes widened.

"I-"

Alarm bells rang out, silencing the hubbub of celebration in town. Panic began to spread like fire in grassland, within seconds the chaos was palpable. Cassandra looked around and then at her, confusion plastered in her eyes.

"What the-? We must get to the doors!” Putting out her sword, she started running toward it, but something stopped her.

Aliana had taken her hand and said " _Dimension Door_ ", both disappearing from the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! :'D Stay safe.
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	31. In your heart shall burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven has fall...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells:  
> -Death ward: You touch a creature and grant it a measure of protection from death. The first time the target would drop to 0 hit points as a result of taking damage, the target instead drops to 1 hit point, and the spell ends. If the spell is still in effect when the target is subjected to an effect that would kill it instantaneously without dealing damage, that effect is instead negated against the target, and the spell ends.

The advisors were already at the door when Aliana and Cassandra appeared. Shaking her head to get rid of the dizziness, the Seeker addressed the Commander.

“Cullen! What happened?"

"One watchguard reporting. It’s a massive force, the bulk is over the mountain.”

"Under what banner?"

"None"

That answer definitely surprised everyone, especially Josephine, who repeated what she had just heard.

"None?"

Noises of struggle came from outside the doors. Aliana approached. A voice she knew was heard from the other side.

"I can't get in if you don't open!" she ran to the door, addressing the soldier guarding her.

"Open!"

The doors opened, a group of armed men carpeted the floor, in the middle, the strange spirit finished with the last of the men. Cullen came up behind Aliana, sword in hand.

"Who are you?" Aliana stepped forward.

"Easy, I know him."

"I’m Cole. I came to warn you. To help people. There are people who want to hurt you. Maybe you already noticed. The Elder One has come for you. He’s not alone, he knows more about you. Thanks to _him_." He said as he took her arm pointing at the distance.

Faer's golden feathers stood out as the bird flew over the area. " _Aliana ... it's **him**._"

Fear, instinctual and pure tightened her chest and clouded her mind. _It is not possible ..._ Her breath was short, no matter how hard she tried to inhale, the air didn’t reach her lungs. Her heartbeat deafened her ears, everything around her disappeared, the only thing she could see was the man next to the monster in the distance.

" _Max..._ "

"I can recognize one of the men but who is the other?"

Cullen's voice was heard far away. Time seemed to stop. The nightmare was lived, present. She was watching him, he would never leave her, _ever_.

"Herald?" Cullen approached her, stopping when he saw Faer land on her shoulder.

_"Sorry, but we don't have time. ‘Calm emotions’ ”_

Faer's feathers flashed, Aliana's breathing relaxed and became regular. She blinked several times, trying to pull her mind away from what was stalking her, trying to understand where she was.

"You're good?"

Cullen's voice now reached her normally. Aliana nodded. Cullen looked concerned.

"You know who he is, right?" She nodded again, this time slowly and replied.

"He is ... Maximillian, an Oathbreaker."

* * *

"He’s very angry, you took his mages and his templars."

"Not all of them, apparently." Cassandra had approached the bodies on the ground, one of them had the Templar symbol on the chest of the armor. Aliana bit her lip. _We have to do something._

"Cullen, give me a plan! Anything!"

“Haven is no fortress. If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle.” Cullen pointed to the trebuchets. "We must hit them, hard."

"Understood." Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian approached her as Cullen addressed the soldiers.

"Bull, tell Krem that the Chargers support the soldiers with the protection of the villagers."

"Ok Boss." And he went looking for Krem.

"Dorian, please move the mages. Those who cannot fight to group together with the villagers, those who wish to support us will be welcome.”

"Smart plan." And he left.

"Cassandra-"

"Don’t even think about it. I’m going with you." Aliana smiled at her.

"I wouldn't prefer it any other way."

"We also sign up." Blackwall's voice came from behind. Varric was preparing Bianca with his typical smile on his face.

"Bianca wanted to meet this Elder One from the Redoubt."

Feeling Faer's claws tighten on her shoulder, she drew her rapier. "Give me a moment." Focusing on her weapon, she cast.

" _Death Ward_ " and touched the three in front of her. A slight sheen surrounded them, and was gone in an instant.

The Commander had finished giving instructions to the soldiers, Aliana quickly approached him and touched his shoulder, he turned.

"Be careful." she murmured quickly and softly. " _Death Ward._ " And she ran towards the trebuchet before Cullen could respond.

_You too. May the Maker watch over you._

* * *

The first trebuchet was launched after eliminating enemies. Aliana took it upon herself to heal the wounded soldiers just as she heard.

"The southern trebuchet isn’t firing! Something must have happened!”

Red Templars, Venatori Mages and Inquisition soldiers were fighting when the group reached the position. The trebuchet man was badly injured and the artifact was motionless. Aliana approached the wounded while Cassandra took care of the enemies with Varric covering her.

"Blackwall, man the trebuchet! We’ll take care of distracting them.” Aliana yelled after healing the soldiers, joining the fight.

The Grey Warden began winding the artifact while everyone else struggled. They seemed to be controlling the situation until one of the tower shield Templars lashed out at Aliana, knocking her to the ground, leaving her exposed to her sword.

With no armor on, the sword easily pierced her back. Varric fired, the bolts hitting the armor joints, pinning the Templar down, allowing Cassandra to deliver the final blow.

"Herald!" Blood. Red and warm had spilled onto Aliana, yet she got up again.

“Lilly! How-?" She had a hand on top of where the sword had hurt her. It glowed brightly until the blood stopped flowing. Varric smiled.

"That trick is certainly practical." Blackwall fired the catapult. Another avalanche hit the oncoming army, wiping out the bulk of it. Cheers were heard along the outskirts of Haven, until with a roar, a fireball exploded the catapult where they were.

* * *

"Herald, get up!" Cassandra's voice was barely audible. _Ok, this is not good._ Trying to remove the ringing she heard from her ears, she shook her head, causing her to get dizzy. _Bad idea_. With Cassandra's help, she got to her feet again. Blackwall lay on the ground, like other soldiers, and Varric appeared to have injured his arm where he had apparently landed. The young woman wasted no time.

" _Mass Cure wounds._ " A light enveloped everyone, bringing Blackwall back to consciousness, relieving Varric and the catapult soldiers. A couple of them hadn’t have luck, it was too late for them. Cassandra screamed.

“We can't face it here! We have to do…something!" Faer's voice came to her quickly.

“ _Everyone is getting inside Haven. They are meeting in the Chantry._ ”

"To the gates!"

They all started running. Corpses were scattered everywhere, Templars, magicians, soldiers. Aliana swallowed hard. _Is this my fault?_ She bit her tongue. _Now is not the time to think about that, you idiot!_ They passed through the armory, Harrit tried to open the door to her house.

“Damn shoulder! Herald! Help me with this door!”

"Step aside." She pointed to the boxes that blocked the door with her weapon. " _Thunderwave!_ " With the roar of thunder, the boxes tore apart and the door slid out of its frame.

"Thank you! I will only take the essential, I won’t die for the forge.”

"Hurry up! We must get out of here!” Harrit entered and after a few moments left with a cloth bag on his shoulder.

"Let's go!"

The last soldiers at the front entered Haven, rushed by the Commander who waited to close the door as soon as they were inside.

"Move it, move it!" Cullen closed the door and started up the stairs. Aliana approached.

"Situation?"

"We need everyone in the Chantry, it's the only building that might hold against ... that beast." Cullen turned, and whatever he was about to say seemed to disappear when he took a good look at Aliana. “Maker’s Breath. Are you alright?"

"Me? Yes, why-? Oh.” She noticed her clothes. The huge bloodstain she brought was impossible to hide, considering the cut on her clothes and the other damage, her blouse was very battered. “I'm fine, it's just a stain. We must continue."

Cullen seemed to be struggling internally, but he nodded. "At this point… just make them work for it."

* * *

By the time they reached the chantry, Aliana's party were exhausted. Many people had found themselves in trouble fighting against the Templars or Venatori Mages, many others had gotten stuck trying to escape the flames that engulfed their own homes, but thanks to Aliana's skills and the support of others, they had managed to rescue to all who had crossed their path.

Lysette, Seggrit, Flissa, Adan, Minaeve, Threnn and some soldiers of the Inquisition, all of them arrived at the chantry with some blows and scratches, but nothing of gravity. But the story was different within the chantry.

Multiple wounded, both weapons and magic, were lying on the ground while the sisters of the chantry took care of them as best they could. The usually silent Chantry was now filled with the sounds of the dying, the wounded, the desperate, and those trying to remain calm. Cole was next to the wounded, specifically next to Chancellor Roderick, who was badly hurt.

"He tried to stop a Templar. The sword pierced deep. He won’t survive.”

"What a charming boy." Aliana was about to approach the wounded when Cullen met them.

"Herald, our position is not good. That dragon recovered any time you have gotten us.”

"I've seen an Archdemon, I was in the Fade, but it looked like that."

“I don't care what it looks like! It has destroyed our army! They're killing everyone in Haven!”

“The Elder One doesn't care about the villagers. He wants _you_." Cole was pointing at Aliana. She looked at Cole, then at all the refugees in the chantry.

"If that's what He wants, I'll go. A life is not worth this many.” Cullen's face, like that of several of her companions who had come to hear the planning, seemed to drop. Cole replied.

"That won’t change anything. He wants to kill you, also the other one at His side. No one else matters, but they will crush them, kill them anyway. I don’t like them."

"You don’t like them?" Cullen sighed in frustration. "Herald, there is no way to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them down was the avalanche. We can rotate the remaining trebuchet, causing one last slide.” The idea hit Aliana hard.

"That would mean burying Haven-!" Cullen put a hand on her shoulder, determination shining in her gaze.

"We will die. But we can decide how. Many don’t get that option.”

Silence grew around them. Aliana clenched her fists in frustration. _No, there must be another way._ Cole broke the silence.

“Chancellor Roderick can help. He wants to say it before he dies.”

"There is a way. You wouldn't know it, unless you had made the summer pilgrimage, as I have. People can escape.” He stood up. "She must have shown me, Andraste must have shown me, so I can tell you."

A light of hope shone before Aliana. "If people can escape, it’s enough."

“ _If_ he can show us the way, we’ll have a chance. What about your escape?”

Silence. Aliana didn’t dare look him in the eye, much less respond. Cullen felt his world crack. He took Aliana by the hand and led her aside. Seconds passed before he dared to speak.

"I know you have to go ... but please…don't ..." It was difficult to articulate the words, especially when what he wanted to say was the opposite. _Please don't go._ Her eyes locked on his. She smiled, putting a hand on his cheek.

"It will be fine. I’ll be back."

But for the first time since they met, her gaze felt cold, hiding her true intention. _Why? Why do you have to go?_ He knew she was lying, lying to make it easier for him to let her go, because that was the right thing to do. _Maker…_ It was the _only_ thing to do.

The roar of the beast hovering over Haven made them remember the situation. There was no time to lose.

"I’ll be back. I promise."

She released his hand, and Cullen stared at her as she went to the Chancellor. _Please stay._

* * *

"What…are you doing?"

“If you're going to guide them, you need to be able to move. I'm not going to let anyone else die today.”

Placing her hands on top of the Chancellor's wound, she cast her spell.

" _Life transference_ "

Light emanated from the palms of her hands, Roderick complained a bit, but she continued to pour magic into the wound. The chancellor's cheeks turned pink again when the spell ended. On the other hand, Aliana looked pale and trembling.

"What a wound you had." She said taking her hand to the stomach, where again her wound had opened. She sat on the ground, partly to disguise the wound and partly to avoid falling from the lack of energy her legs felt. Again she used spells to heal herself and others.

“ _Mass cure wounds_ ”

Many of the wounded were able to get up. Solas, who until now had been missing, approached her. His hands were stained with blood, probably from helping the wounded.

"I suppose it's up to you." He said nodding at the wounded who were now beginning to get up.

"Do you have a potion?" Solas raised an eyebrow, but handed her a flask with the red liquid. "Thank you." She drank all its contents at once. Returning the flask, she stood up, her blouse even more stained, but with no apparent injury.

"What happened?!" Solas approached, leaned over to check her, but she stopped him.

"I'm fine now. I have to go. Try to help those in the most critical condition. When I come back I’ll help you with that.” The elf frowned with a worried look on his face, but in the end he nodded.

"Be careful, Herald."

Aliana marched to the door with rapier in hand. Behind her, three more people appeared. Cassandra, Bull, and Dorian approached, prepared for battle. The young woman seemed about to say something, but the Seeker cut her off.

"Don't even think we'll let you go alone." Bull joined in with an excited smile.

"I want a piece of that dragon."

"You should stop defying death, it's not good for health, you know? At least with me by your side you have more opportunities.” Dorian said brushing his mustache and winking.

Aliana smiled at her friends rubbing the back of her neck. “Let's go."

* * *

The soldiers who were tasked with loading the catapult followed closely behind as the team cleared the way to the artifact. Minutes passed before they managed to reach the place. The soldiers sprang into action as they shielded them from the waves of Red Templars and Venatoris. _There is no end._

After two waves, it seemed like they were all done at last. The soldiers were still loading the trebuchet, but at least they had time to breathe a little. Or so they thought.

A man in full armor charged, directly towards Aliana. Cassandra barely had time to stop him with her shield, but the force with which he had rammed was too much. A groan of pain came from her mouth, but the Seeker didn’t budge. Wielding his greataxe, Bull leaped on top of the man, who stopped his hit with his shield.

Cassandra stepped back, the arm with which she held the shield trembling and she could barely keep it up. The half-elf touched her arm. “ _Cure wounds”_

Both joined the fight against the stranger, who no matter how much they hit him, he didn’t make a single groan, or a sound, nothing to indicate who was under the armor. Until Bull managed to knock him down, and his helmet fell from his head.

"It cannot be…"

The man stood up instantly, as if his armor didn’t weigh. Cassandra and Bull continued the attack, but Aliana remained static. Tears began to run down her cheeks. The man managed to evade Cassandra and Bull, lashing out at Aliana once again.

" **Watch out!** "

As good as her reflexes were, the man attacked demonically, making it difficult to dodge him. Aliana reacted a little later than she should have. She could see the glow of Dorian's barrier fading above her after taking the first blow from the sword. By the time Cassandra and Bull arrived, two new cuts adorned the ruined blouse, one on the shoulder and one on her side. At least the pain had a positive side, it made the girl react. Aliana looked at the man and realized a sad reality.

" _He is…_ "

" _An undead._ " Faer's voice completed.

His eyes lacked the brightness that had illuminated Aliana's nights for many years, like stars in the sky. His usually tanned skin was pale, lifeless. The movements that were usually graceful and powerful, now only had force, mechanized with a single objective. A bitter smile appeared on her face. _You're just a puppet of him._ She tried to swallow the lump in her throat with little success, but she knew what had to be done.

"Bull...decapitate him!" more than an order, it was a request, a beg.

"Easier said than done, Boss! The guy moves like he's possessed!” _Pretty close._

"He wants me! Take advantage when he come to me!”

Aliana casted _blink_ , momentarily disappearing and reappearing about ten steps away from the man. He followed her, as she had predicted. What she didn’t predict was that neither Bull nor Cassandra would arrive on time. The shield struck first, directly to the chest, removing the air from her lungs. The sword blade came later, aiming for her head. She barely managed to duck, but the blade managed to cut. Golden hair fell, blood began to flow from the wound on her head, warming the right side of Aliana's face.

Without getting her lungs to collect enough air, the herald didn't think she could dodge the next attack again. But Cassandra's shield arrived, along with Bull's axe, just in time.

There was no blood, there was no noise, only silence as the man's inert body fell to the ground. Taking a short breath, Aliana looked sadly at the man and dropped some more tears. _Rest in peace ... Alek._

"But what was him?" Bull was dismayed, looking at the man's body on the ground.

"The trebuchet is ready, Herald!" the two soldiers had finished loading and aiming the catapult. Aliana nodded, looking at her companions. They were all stained with blood to a greater or lesser extent, but apparently the protection she had thrown at them had prevented the lethal blows from being… _lethal_.

The roar of the beast was heard nearby. _Too close_. The dragon was approaching, its flutters almost heard above them.

" **Move!** " They all ran, but Aliana couldn't breathe properly. _Shit, must be the ribs._ The dragon's shadow fell on them. She looked up. The dragon was preparing to release his breath, she had seen that position before. She looked at her friends. Cassandra was approaching her, probably to help her. She smiled at her.

" _Sorry_." The dragon released his breath, as Aliana cast her last spell.

" _Thunderwave!_ " she screamed, sending Cassandra to fly, saving her from the beast's breath, and sealing her fate behind the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	32. I'm sorry

_I can’t breathe!_

Cassandra could feel enormous pressure on her chest. Something was keeping her rib cage from filling with air. She opened her eyes, or tried. One of them was not opening, probably due to the blow against the boxes where she had landed. Her hands went to the straps of her armor, but she couldn't coordinate them. Everything was starting to get blurry. _Come on, take off!_ In that, a pair of huge hands lifted her out of the rubble, and another smaller pair untied the strap locks, allowing precious oxygen to re-enter her lungs. She gasped for air and began to cough.

"Can you stand up?"

Bull held out his hand and helped her up. With the armor loose, she could see how it was bruised, bent against the way it should be. The pain she was beginning to feel in her chest indicated that a few ribs had not escaped unscathed from the spell Aliana had cast...

"We should go." Bull said in a funeral voice. Dorian was looking towards the flames, which now covered almost the entire area and threatened to keep moving forward. Cassandra advanced towards the flames, only to be stopped by Bull.

"You can't go there."

"She’s alone against that abomination! We must-!" Dorian approached and looked her straight in the eye.

"We must take advantage of the chance she has given us! If you go there, you’ll die, in the state you are in you couldn’t even lift your sword!”

"I promised her she would never be alone again!" she could feel how despair was beginning to take the best of her. She couldn't leave. Not without her.

"Seeker, she just saved you from dying in the flames." Dorian put his hand on her shoulder. "We can't bring her here. The fire is too big."

_Bring her here_. Then she remembered. The ring with the ruby embedded. She looked at her hand, remorse and guilt invaded her. _I gave it back..._

The only light of hope she had had gone on and off almost in unison. The qunari and the mage looked at each other in concern. They would never talk about what they saw. They would never mention how tears of frustration ran down the Seeker's cheeks as they began the agonizing walk to meet the rest of the group… without _her_ with them.

* * *

Everything was spinning. Aliana's vision seemed not to agree what was above and what was below. Her ears didn’t pick up on the sounds well, one of them felt plugged, making a sound like a very high pitched buzz. However, as soon as she felt the beast land, she rose from the ground as fast as possible. It was not the best of her ideas. If it wasn't for her rapier, she would have ended up on the ground again, now she was on her knees, surrounded by the flames, looking at the dragon on one side ... and an aberration on the other.

The roar of the dragon made her ears ring again, the right one ringing painfully.

"Enough!" The Elder One was among the most upset things she had ever seen. And it was huge. "Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more."

Aliana made an effort and managed to get up. _I must make time._ "What are you? Why are you doing this?"

“Mortals beg for truth they cannot have. It is beyond what you are. What you were. What I was. Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus. You will kneel." He said, pointing at her with his long claws. _Keep talking, give them time to escape._

"What do you want from me?"

"I ask for nothing, because it is not in your power to give. But that will not stop me.” A strange orb began to glow malevolently in the monster's hand. _What is that?_ "I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now.”

Aliana's mark went wild, activating worse than the first time she tried to seal the Breach. The sensation of having lightning trapped inside her ran through her arm, making it vibrate and hurt like never before. It wasn't long before a groan of pain came from her, but she bit her tongue. She was not going to indulge this monster.

"It is your fault, ‘Herald.’ You escaped your dead before coming here. You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying for the second time, you stole its purpose.” The intensity of the orb's brilliance increased and with that the pain multiplied, spreading further, beginning to squeeze her aching ribs. The metallic taste of blood flooded her mouth. “I do not know how you survived, but what mark you as ‘touched’, what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very Heavens. And you used to undo my work.”

The pain tightened her chest, the pain that ran from her hand to her body knocked her to the ground. Her rapier lay forgotten beside where she had fallen. The mark was red hot, the color green appearing randomly. Breathing was nearly impossible, and the sulfur smell of the dragon's mist behind her didn't help. Aliana struggled to focus on The Elder One, on getting more time, on getting others to run away.

"What is the Anchor supposed to be for?" Aliana's broken voice came out with all the strength her lungs allowed her, despite the agony she was in.

“It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it. ” Suddenly she was raised off the ground. Her shoulder made a sound that was not quite right. Hanging on it, she was able to get a close look at Elder One. Red lyrium came out of him, making his image even more twisted than she had originally appreciated. _This is so wrong._

“I once breached in the name of another to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only the chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own. To Champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world. Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was empty!” He throw her it as if it weighed nothing, Aliana landing against the catapult like a rag doll. Her shoulder thundered again. A groan finally came from her mouth, the air coming out more easily than it was to breathe it again. Struggling to stay conscious, she looked up. The monster was approaching. _I need a weapon_.

"The Anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” He kept getting closer. Near to her, she managed to see a sword, jumping for it and forcing herself to lift it with one arm, her left arm hanging as if it were made of cloth. _I just need to ... hold on a little longer._

"So be it. I will begin again, find another way to give this world the Nation –and God- it requires. Your Protector has proven really useful, and would be in the incoming world.”

The dragon was approaching, behind Corypheus. Thanks to its movement, Aliana could see in the distance what she was waiting for. _The sign..._ Slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"And you. I will not suffer having you as a rival. You must **die**.” Aliana laughed a little.

“If Max really told you about me, you will know that I am too stubborn to die. If you expected us to give up and kneel, you would be waiting another thousand years!”

She kicked the catapult activation lever. The huge rock was fired directly into the mountains behind Haven. Both Corypheus and the dragon didn’t expect that reaction. Adrenaline flowed through Aliana's body again, allowing her to run to where the flames had died out. As she ran, she could hear the dragon's roar, followed by the flapping sound of the beast.

_Where?_ Her eyes searched desperately for hiding, but nothing was tough enough. The sound of the avalanche reaching her was getting closer. The earth shook beneath Aliana, uncovering an underground entrance. Without thinking, she launched herself, and everything went black.

* * *

"The avalanche has fallen!"

Everyone could see it. They also saw the dragon fly away. Cullen addressed his soldiers.

"Prepare the equipment for the travel, we cannot stay with this storm." The men began to move, as Cullen stared in Haven's direction. _Maker please let her come back to us..._

An hour passed before the scouts signaled that someone was approaching. The Commander approached, hope pounding in his heart, moving among the people who had crowded together. A hand stopped him before he could see who it was. Leliana had taken him by the arm.

"Commander... the Herald..." Leliana stared at the ground, her face hidden by her hood. The hope he had felt moments before disappeared, abruptly replaced by despair.

"No..." Releasing Leliana's grip, he continued to advance and saw them. Dorian, Iron Bull and Cassandra. He addressed the Seeker. "What happened? Where's the Herald?”

Cassandra raised her face, expressing a mixture of feelings that were not easy to detect. Anger, frustration, helplessness, anguish. When she finally spoke, her voice was broken. "The dragon attacked. She got us out of there. She activated the catapult...” Cullen's eyes widened.

"We have to go back, she must be there..." Dorian stopped him this time.

“The avalanche has fallen. She… couldn't run much the last time we saw her…” Cullen felt his heart squeeze more and more. The mage didn’t look him in the eye. Bull approached.

“Now is when the people need their leaders the most to stand firm. You have people to protect. You must move forward.”

 _Move forward? Without her?_ His head and heart did not coordinate. Leliana again approached him. “Everything is ready. We must go."

They all started to move, Leliana taking Cassandra by the arm towards where the mages were healing the wounded, the seeker seemed about to pass out. "I'm fine," she was heard to say before Leliana touched her chest, and her voice was muffled by a whimper. Bull went with his Chargers and Dorian disappeared among the people. Cullen was left alone, staring off into the distance, unable to observe much because of the storm.

_You promised..._

* * *

Cold. That was the only thing she could feel. Cold and darkness surrounded her, slowly choking her like her shattered ribs, burning her like the mark on her hand. However, despite the pain, she was _comfortable_ in the fact that perhaps everything would end soon, that perhaps if she fell asleep, she would no longer have to wake up, she would no longer have to suffer…

_"Get up!"_ Faer's voice echoed loudly in her head making difficult to her to think clearly. _"You haven't gotten this far to give up now, you idiot!"_ Didn't she deserve to rest?

 _“Get up or I will never forgive you! Think of the people! There's a monster out there, and he's got **Max** 's help!”_ That started to wake her up. Faer continued. _"Think of your friends, think of Cullen!"_

Aliana's eyes widened, the awakening had turned out as if she had come out from under the water. She tried to breathe deeply, which proved impossible, if her ribs were bad before, after the fall she had just had, they shouldn’t be better. She breathed in shortly, slowly, this allowed her to bring some clarity to her mind. Her vision was blurred, even though she blinked she could not clarify it. She tried rubbing her eyes.

Pangs of pain ran through her chest and shoulder as her arm rose to her face. The moan that escaped her lips cost her precious air that she had found so difficult to collect. She managed to wipe off whatever was in her eyes and she could appreciate where she was.

" _Some kind of ... mine?_ "

" _So it seems. You finally wake up. You need to move. It’s a miracle that you aren’t dead._ ”

She move her head, at least her neck was not broken. There was a way she could go, when she managed to get up, which proved to be the most difficult thing she ever tried. Every muscle in her body groaned in agony as she tried to move to hold onto one of the woods on the wall. The floor kept moving, which didn’t make the task easy. Finally, she managed to hold onto the wood with her right hand, her left arm hanging numb. _At least the cold helped a little_. She tightened her grip, she knew the next move would hurt, a lot.

Pulling herself up on the wood, she adjusted her right leg to try to get up with it. She swallowed hard, her heart pounding. _One two Three!_

The pain that was largely mitigated by the cold came back to her in one fell swoop. Her cry reverberated in the mine, her ribs had thundered in motion. Her ears buzzed, her vision blurred. Certain parts of her body began to feel warm. The ice that had sealed wounds by freezing the blood had been shattered on the rising. After what seemed like an eternity, she managed to control her breathing again and her eyesight cleared enough to start walking.

" _Hurry up, I don't think you can be too long like this._ " Aliana focused her mind on moving forward, ignoring the pain, ignoring her own thoughts. For every ten steps she took, she had to stop to breathe for a few minutes, but she kept moving forward, holding on to the wall of the mine.

The mine finally gave way to a more open area, where at the bottom she could see an exit to the outside. A small adrenaline rush that was released by the emotion allowed her to speed up her pace. Until demons crossed her path. _Shit, I don't have how-_ Her mark began to glow brightly, burning her hand. Instinctively, she tried to raise her arm, but it didn’t respond. She took it with her other hand and raised it. Immediately a light shot out of her hand, forming a small rift in front of her, which sucked out the demons, freeing the way.

It took her a few moments to move again, her mark had never done that, and that new ability certainly consumed quite a bit of the little energy she had accumulated. Outside, the storm was raging, preventing vision from more than a few meters.

_Where?_ Without a very clear idea, she moved forward. After advancing a couple of meters, she could see that to her right was something on the ground. As she got closer, she could see that it was a wagon, wrecked, but it was not sunk in the snow. _This way._

Every step she took in the icy snow felt eternal. Snow was beginning to accumulate on her shoulders and head, cooling her even more, if that was possible. Faer's voice kept ringing in her head.

_Keep moving._ One step. _Less and less left_. Another step. _Don't you dare stop moving your feet_. Her mind was only focused on that. Steps. She knew that if she focused on anything else, she was lost. _Just keep going._

* * *

"We must stop. People need to rest."

"Prepare the camp for the night!"

Night, it was already getting dark. Temperatures would continue to drop even though the storm had stopped. Cullen was still looking at the way they had come. Something inside him didn't want to accept that she wasn't alive, out there, probably trying to follow them.

_She promised it._ His heart told him. But his head responded with harsh reality. _She knew she was not coming back._ He was not the only one facing the road, his companions, soldiers, Haven refugees. They all looked expectantly. That determined everything. Cullen turned and searched for the nearest soldier.

"Let the men prepare for the guard as soon as they are done with the camp and distribute the provisions for the night."

"To order, Commander."

_I'm going to find you, Aliana._ Behind him he heard other footsteps. Cassandra looked at him with determination. Cullen knew she wasn't there to stop him. He nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

_Cold_. That was the only thing on her mind. Her legs kept moving, or maybe not, it had been a long time since she stop feeling them. Even Faer's voice was heard farther and farther away. The storm had stopped falling, the terrain became more rocky and began to rise. Her feet began to run into rocks, one of which managed to knock her over. Falling into the soft snow felt good. Aliana was tired, _very_ tired. There was no temperature difference between her skin and the frozen water below her. A little further in front of her, a small bonfire had a few embers. _They are close._ She tried to move. Nothing. Her body didn't respond.

" _Get up!_ " Faer's voice was barely audible. Her vision was also beginning to blur.

" _I can’t._ " She no longer felt anything. Her breathing began to slow down. Faer's tone was desperate.

" _Don't even think I'm going to let you die!_ " Aliana smiled and closed her eyes. She still had a little magic. _It’s enough..._

“ _Faer...find Cullen. Tell him I'm sorry… I couldn't keep my promise._ ”

" _What are you talking about? Don't be silly, it's not over yet!_ ”

“ _Faer, is over for me. Sorry... you're probably going back to the Fade. Find Solas, he will surely help you._ ”

" _Shut up! I'm going to use **that** , I know you don't want to, but it's the only way to-_”

" **Nath Qu, Aegisess Faer** "

The phrase was uttered in an exhalation, Aliana had put the last of her magic and energy into it. Faer was expelled from Aliana's body. The bird could barely maintain flight, its physical body was barely whole as it fluttered searching the mountains. _Where are they?_ Lights were seen approaching the area. Faer addressed them. They were Cullen and Cassandra. _Yes! Quickly, there's not much time-!_

Cassandra and Cullen had retraced their steps, not quite sure where to look, but determined to do something. They would not abandon her. They _couldn’t._

"Look!" Golden light fell from the sky, fading more and more as it approached the ground. Cullen ran to where it was going to fall, catching it before it made landfall.

The small lump was shapeless, a voice came from it. " _Sorry. I couldn't keep the promise…_ ” and faded.

Cullen was stunned by what he had just heard. _That voice... no..._ Cassandra came behind him.

"That must have been Faer. Aliana must not be far away. Let's go!"

He shook his head. _Focus, she's close. She needs you._ Searching in the dark wasn't easy, but they didn't have to do much. A flash of green in the snow indicated where he was.

"There she is!"

"Thank the Maker!"

They reached her, but the smile on their faces fell quickly. The girl's skin was white as the snow that surrounded her, her lips were blue and her eyebrows and eyelashes were covered with frost. Without wasting time, Cullen took her in his arms and started walking towards the camp. Cassandra advanced in front of him. Soldiers approached when they were at the entrance to the camp.

"Call Solas!"

They passed it to one of the tents. Cullen placed her on one of the beds. Solas came immediately, standing next to the Herald, brought her hand to her neck. He frowned.

"Her pulse is barely noticeable and she’s not breathing properly." He said looking at the girl from head to toe. Cuts and bruises covered it almost entirely. The wounds were closed by the ice that had formed on them, but upon entering the hot environment...

"We need to close the wounds, but I have depleted mana." Bull's voice was heard from outside the tent.

"I have someone who can help you with that." The man everyone called Stitches entered the place, carrying a box with equipment that looked like torture tools. He immediately took charge of the situation.

"We need to close the wounds before she loses more blood." And he proceeded to remove her blouse, which at this point was hard to believe was white at some point.

_Maker’s Breath!_ A general gasp came as her chest revealed. Two deep cuts, one on the right shoulder and one at the level of the ribs on the left side gleamed with the blood that had thawed from them. The rib cage appeared to have been used as a training dummy, purple of so much punishment. A wound that appeared to be recent was in her stomach, but it was not bleeding, probably because she managed to heal it in time. Stitches immediately began cleaning the wounds with the help of Solas. One by one, the wounds were closed.

Cullen watched helplessly. In his head, pleas to the Maker mingled with the words he had heard. _Sorry, I couldn't keep my promise_... Rage replaced impotence. _If only we had stayed ... if I had gone out earlier to look for her..._

With the wounds closed, they were able to place blankets on top of her to start warming her up. But the big problem lay in her chest. The ribs were bad. Even to someone without knowledge, it was obvious that the shape of her chest was _wrong_. Solas's frustration was enormous. _If only we had lyrium potions.._.

"The Templars send this!" A soldier arrived with a couple of packages. Cullen approached. Lyrium filters, with enough content for a couple of potions.

"This is raw lyrium!" Solas turned to the courier who had brought the packages.

"Tell the mages to brew lyrium potions with this! Now!" The messenger nodded and left immediately. The elf looked back at the girl. On her head, a sword cut deep enough to bleed, but not risky enough had make part of her golden hair disappeared, as if she had done an undercut that went very wrong. Her left shoulder was swollen and bruised, obviously out of place. The blankets that now covered her trying to warm her failed to remove the bluish color from her lips.

The same image rolled Cullen's eyes. _She's leaving, and I can't do anything._ The commander approached the young woman, knelt beside her, took her right hand, and began to pray. That was the only thing he could do. _Please…stay with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nath Qu, Aegisess Faer: "You are free from the binding, Protectora Faer"
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	33. Chapter 33

Hours passed. The Herald's breathing became slower and shorter. Cullen counted each of them. _Keep breathing, don't give up._ But in a moment, it stopped. Cullen panicked.

"Solas, she’s not breathing!" the elf placed his hand on the girl's neck. _Her pulse is gone!_

"Fenedhis! The potions-”

"Here are the potions!" A mage brought two flasks in his hands. Solas took one of them and drank it quickly. He pulled the covers off the girl and began to pour his magic into her chest. His brow furrowed deeply. _How did she get here?_ Her ribs seemed like a puzzle, miraculously no fragment had embedded in her lungs, but they were badly beaten, unable to do their job.

The seconds continued to pass, turning into minutes. Nothing. Without reaction. Cullen was still holding her hand in his, praying, asking. _Do not leave us. Do not leave me._

* * *

"Hey, wake up sleepyhead."

"Five minutes more. I'm tired."

"Nope, it’s time to wake up." Someone shook her shoulder. Aliana opened her eyes. _How is this possible?_ Haven. She was on the frozen lake dock, it was impossible for her to be there again, and yet there she was. The man next to her spoke to her again.

"Uff, you do have a heavy dream." She finally set her eyes on the person who had awakened her. Seeing him, her doubts about how she could possibly be in that place were clarified. She smiled.

"Hello Alek." His golden eyes looked at her with the usual tenderness, and with the roguery of a child who had committed mischief. He smiled at her too.

"Hello Aliana." And he laced his hand with hers, transmitting her comforting warmth.

She had no pain. Her left hand lacked the mark that had been torturing her for a few months. She could breathe perfectly and her ears were not ringing. A bitter smile was drawn on her face as she realized her sad reality.

"I'm dead? Three times in a lifetime must be something remarkable.” The young man laughed and shook his head.

"No, not yet. But you are close.”

“Last time it didn't look like this. However I'm not complaining, it feels like home.”

“We are not in Abeir-Toril, we are in Thedas. This is where you found a new family, how could it not be your home?” She giggled a little.

"You’re right. However, this is only a waiting room. **_Another_** _waiting room_. What am I waiting for? At least the last time I knew you could take me back, but now…”

"Your friends are doing what they can to get you back." Aliana looked surprised at Alek.

"They found me?"

"Don't you feel it? Don't you hear them? In this place the prayers come clearly. Concentrate for a moment." She closed her eyes, voices everywhere, people from Haven, her companions ... _Cullen_.

"I didn't believe... but that means Faer..."

"So is. Now she is free. But trust me, I don't think she’s happy.” She shook her head.

"No, I don't think so either. But if I didn't do it, she-”

"You’re not going to be able to get rid of her, you know, and you don't have to explain anything to me, I know why you did it and I'm not going to judge you." She laughed

"In the ten years we were together, you _never_ did." The last sentence came out bitterly from Aliana's mouth, but the young man seemed not to notice.

"And if my calculations are accurate, you could be up to a hundred and fifty years older if you stopped doing crazy things."

"One hundred and fifty more ... _Heh_. Before, that number of years seemed enough to me. Now…"

"Is too much?" The girl nodded. The young man sighed. "Is it because I am no longer ... or because _he_ is?" The image of her and Cullen walking along the shore of the lake appeared reflected in the ice of the lake. Aliana nodded slowly.

"Replaced by a human. **Ouch**. You should know that he won't live as long as you do.”

"I know he won't live as long as I do, none of those I meet here will, and that doesn't matter." She turned to look at him. “Hear me clearly, Alek. I could _never_ replace you. You were part of almost half of my life. I-” The words started to get caught in the lump that formed in her throat. "I loved you Alek. And I'll continue doing it."

"I love you too, Aliana." And he leaned toward her, but she pulled away and shook her head.

“You were a card Alek. You were _forced_ to protect me, to love me.” The young man reacted as if he had been bathed with a bucket of ice water.

"I am a card, but my devotion to you was always real-"

"Why didn't you stop me then?" the young man looked out at the lake.

"I could not-"

“Love is not just being faithful and devoted to a person. It is to make that person grow, correct them, and if necessary ... stop them. When I fell under the effect of _Balance_ , you did nothing.” She bit her tongue and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. “You knew me, you knew I wouldn't forgive what I was doing. All those lives... There were so many ways to stop me. But you stepped aside and looked… why?” The young man looked at the ground, responding sadly.

"Because I am a card. I couldn't go against you. Your words were orders. And your will was mine.” A bitter smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Exactly. You couldn't... What you felt was what I wanted you to feel... I wanted to be loved... To not be alone..." She laughed bitterly. "Faer made me realize ... no. I always knew, I just didn't want to see it.” Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I always controlled you ... and you couldn't do anything about it..."

The young man looked at her sadly. "Sorry." The girl placed her hand on her cheek.

"No, you did nothing wrong. Sorry for how I spoke to you. You are only the soul of a card doing its duty.” _All the fault is and always will be mine_. She squeezed his hand. “Thanks to you I knew what it was to love someone beyond logic.” The boy smiled.

"What we had was never logical."

"No, it wasn’t." She smiled, and then sighed, admiring the scenery. _I will miss this place._ She was beginning to feel cold, pain in her chest and in her left hand. "I would love to stay here longer." The grip of their clasped hands tightened.

"Don’t be afraid. There are those who wait for you. You are no longer alone.” The young man leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I will miss you." Tears ran down the cheeks of both young half elves.

"Me too..." a sob escaped her. "Alek ... I'm sorry you died because of me. That they _all_ died because of me.”

"Silly. It was not your fault. Stop blaming yourself. The party don't blame you either.” He said wiping away her tears, kissing her again but this time on her forehead. "Max was our friend too. We all wanted to save him. The decision was ours. You understand?" Aliana nodded, he smiled even more. "Now go."

"Goodbye Alek."

* * *

Solas had managed to rearrange Aliana's ribs and was now working fanatically on her lungs, trying to get them to work again. The shine of his hands declined rapidly due to the enormous amount of mana expended.

"Give me the other potion!" Cassandra handed him the other bottle, which he quickly emptied. The brightness in the elf's hands increased again and then, something happened.

Aliana opened her mouth, her lungs swelling and she began to cough, as if she had just come out of the water. Everyone's eyes lit up. Cullen squeezed her hand tightly. _Thank the Maker._ Solas continued to pour magic into her chest until, little by little, she stopped coughing. Pale and exhausted, the elf fell into the chair next to the girl's bed.

"I did what I could. Her ribs are still broken, I just arrange them to heal properly. Her lungs will need to recover as well. Not to mention blood loss and frostbite… ”

"What you're saying is..."

“She’s not out of the woods yet. This night will be critical. She probably won't wake up in a few days. Her body needs to recover everything lost. Faer should aid her recovery.”

Cullen looked at the girl lying on the bed. Her breathing was fast and short. While her lips were losing the blue color, her cheeks were starting to glow feverishly. Solas picked up bandages from the supply box.

"For now, we need to bandage her ribs, hands and feet." Cullen helped Solas lift the girl, while Cassandra bandaged the young woman's ribs. A gasp came from the Seeker as she looked at the girl's back.

"What is it, Seeker?"

"Faer isn't here." The elf looked at her in puzzlement.

"She isn’t?" Solas released the young woman and looked at her back. Sure enough, the golden bird that would normally look like a tattoo on her back had been replaced by a bunch of lines that resembled what one would draw on the ground to do…

_A ritual?_ Solas was increasingly confused. However, he pushed away all unnecessary thoughts when Aliana's skin went goose bumps. Being exposed like this made her lose the little heat that it had cost her so much to recover.

They immediately continued their task and tried to gently lay her down, but she began to cough again. Her brow furrowed in pain, and the mark on her hand responded to that pain like never before, creaking and giving off green light, illuminating the entire tent. Solas took her left hand and began to recite some things in elven, which slowly began to lessen the mark's reaction. Finally, the mark calmed down and Solas was able to lean back in his chair.

Glances were exchanged between those who were present. _This will be a long night._

* * *

Consciousness reached Aliana at times, mainly when she began to cough and she was clouded again by the pain that this caused her, bringing her back to unconsciousness. Until at one point, she finally managed to hold on to the world enough to see who was beside her. Golden curls, a beard that was starting to get a bit longer than he used to, and eyes… light brown. _Eh? Weren't they golden before?_ With that thought, Aliana plunged back into a dreamless rest.

The next moment of lucidity without pain was longer. It was apparently nighttime, for there was no light in what she recognized as a tent. She could feel a hand wrapped around both her right and left hands. She moved her head to see what was keeping her still, although it wasn't necessary, her nose told her who was. Elderflower and oakmoss. _Cullen_. The man had fallen asleep leaning on her hand. She managed to smile slightly and looked the other side. Solas. Like Cullen, the mage had fallen asleep beside her, squeezing her left hand. She sighed, or tried to. As she inhaled deeply, her ribs whined loudly from the effort, causing a new wave of pain. She frowned and tightened her grip on her right hand. Cullen woke up with a start but still holding her hand.

“Maker’s Breath. You’re awake." The words sounded like she was underwater, causing her to frown.

"What?" she tried to say, since she couldn't hear what he was saying. Cullen said something else to her, but she shook her head and spoke louder. "I cannot hear you."

Her voice felt scratchy as it came out of her throat. Cullen released her and stepped out of her field of vision, leaving only his warmth in her hand. _Wait, don’t go_. She tried to get up. Impossible. The pain in her ribs was horrible, the pangs made her eyes fill with tears. She tried to control her breathing, the pangs began to decrease. Cullen reappeared with some hot water. Gently, he lifted her up enough that she could drink a little. Her throat felt much better after that.

"Thank you." She could hear her own voice a little clearer, but when he answered she frowned again. "I don’t understand you."

The smile that was on the commander's face fell quickly. He woke up Solas, who was so tired that even with all the movement he hadn’t awakened until now.

"What happened?" The elf said looking at Cullen and then at Aliana. "You've awakened." This information finished waking him up. She smiled slightly at him. He smiled too. "Good that you are awake, Herald." She frowned, causing him to too.

"She can't seem to hear us. Is something wrong with her ears?” Solas released Aliana's hand, realizing he had been holding her all along, and put his hands over the girl's ears, using his magic to check them. After a few moments, he sat back down, rubbing his face. Cullen looked concerned.

"What happen?"

"Her ears are damaged. They can be healed, but if I had detected the problem before… now she may have certain problems.”

"As which?"

"Ringing in the ears, migraines ..." They both looked at the young woman, who was sleeping again. Cullen sat rubbing his forehead. _More? Has she not suffered enough already?_

He reached for Aliana's hand to take it again in his hands, being surprised by a detail. She had her cloak fastened. Cullen's heart felt immensely warm. Taking her hand in his again, he prayed again. For her. _For himself_. Because that was the only thing he could do, and if she was managing to get through this, he would too.

* * *

Aliana woke up looking at the roof of the tent she was in, hearing the murmur of people outside the tent. Her face lit up with a smile. _I can hear!_ She still felt tired, but for some reason at least, she wasn't having dreams, so she could get plenty of rest. She looked around. No one. Feeling much better than last time, she tried to get up, remembering to do it slowly this time.

She was already halfway to being able to sit down, when Cassandra entered the tent, seeing her somewhat shocked. As always, she gave him her most innocent smile.

"Morning Cass."

"You woke up!"

The seeker launched herself at her and helped her to finish sitting down. Cassandra sat next to her.

"How you feel? Are you in pain?" the girl shook her head.

"Actually, I feel good, a little groggy, but no pain."

“It must be because of the potions they have been giving you. Everyone will like to know that you finally woke up.”

“How bad was it? How long was I away? ” Cassandra rubbed her face and sighed.

"Apparently your ribs were a puzzle and your lungs had collapsed. Your hands, as you can see, are bandaged like your feet due the frostbite. You have two deep cuts, one on your right shoulder and one on your left side. Your left shoulder has been put back in place, but the joint will take time to heal, your ears were damaged too, although I understand that that was almost totally fixed ... And you have a new haircut.”

Aliana put her hand to her head and checked what she had just said. The right side of her head was hairless, despite having the fingers covered by the bandages, she could feel a scar. _Oh well, it's just hair, it will grow back._

“Well, I already needed a change of look. How long was I out?” Cassandra sighed again.

“The first two nights were the worst. You woke up in the midst of panic attacks and your mark went crazy.” Aliana was frowning at Cassandra.

"First two nights? I don’t remember anything."

"You were **bad** , Aliana. The potions they gave you were not just for pain relief.”

"Cassandra, how long was I away?" She stared at the seeker.

"Five days." Aliana froze, staring at the floor. In a single movement, she removed the blankets from her and tried to get out of bed, all her body screaming in pain because of the sudden movement, but she didn’t care. Cassandra stopped her immediately.

"What are you trying to do? You must stay in bed and rest.”

"I had enough rest Cass. Solas must need help with the wounded, I can..." Then reality hit her. Tears began to fall from her cheeks, as she began to fold herself.

"Hey, are you alright? Does something hurt?” Aliana tried to hold back the tears so as not to force her ribs, but it was not easy. Cassandra rubbed her back in circular motions, slowly relaxing the girl. Between sobs, the girl said.

"I _cannot_ help. I freed Faer. I no longer have magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who has broken his ribs and has hearing problems due to accidents, this chapter felt a bit personal.   
> 
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


	34. Chapter 34

Cassandra sighed and cleared her throat. “Solas wanted to talk to you about that. There is something you have to know.”

"What are you talking about?"

“I think Solas will be able to explain this to you better. Let me go get him.”

Aliana was left alone. In those moments she could appreciate how she was. She was just wearing thick breeches; the rest were bandages. Virtually the entire chest was bandaged, from the shoulders to the stomach. She moved her fingers and toes, and felt needles in them. _Five days ... Faer ... will you be okay?_

Solas appeared next to Cassandra, opening the tent and letting in the cold air outside, making Aliana's skin turn to goose bumps. Behind him came Dorian and Viviene as well.

 _Why is everyone here?_ Seeing them well, everyone had a certain degree of concern on their faces.

"What’s happening? I thought you would only bring Solas.”

“In my case, I just wanted to see how you were doing my dear. Let me tell you, I love your new haircut.” Dorian said in the most charismatic way possible. Viviene cleared her throat.

“ _We_ all wanted to see how you were doing, Herald. It is a pleasure to see that you are feeling better than a few days ago, considering the _circumstances_.”

"Circumstances? What do you mean?" Everyone's face tightened. The anxiety inside Aliana began to surface. "Solas, what happened?"

The elf sighed. "Tell me Herald, what’s the last thing you remember?" She frowned, focusing, trying to make sense of the images in her head.

“I remember walking for a long time, I remember the cold. I was very tired ... I fell. I thought I was going to…” She swallowed. "And then I ..." A sob escaped her. Tears began to flow from her eyes. "Faer ... she's gone ... I don't have magic anymore." Her voice cracking, Cassandra approached her gently squeezing her shoulder.

The silence of the environment was only disturbed by Aliana's sobs. Stepping forward, Solas began to speak.

"Actually, there seems to be something beyond our knowledge." The girl looked at him completely lost, swallowing the lump in her throat, asked

"What do you mean?" Solas's face was troubled. Sighing, the elf continued speaking.

“For some reason that we don't clearly understand, you have magic. Now you have connection to the Fade.” She was stunned, trying to process the information she had just received. After a moment, she asked slowly.

"How do you know this?" They all looked at each other, and then at Cassandra. Aliana stared at Solas. "Something happened while I was unconscious, right?" Solas's face tightened.

“Your nightmares began to cause problems. It was necessary to use certain measures to avoid another accident.” Aliana's eyes widened.

"Nightmares? Another accident?” the girl put her hands to the sides of her head. "I can't remember anything about that."

"It was not your fault. We should have been more careful.” The Seeker tightened her grip on her shoulder a little. Aliana looked up, terrified she took Cassandra's arm.

"Did I hurt someone?" The Seeker frowned as the girl took her arm. She immediately released her and took a good look at the Seeker. Her arm was bandaged, the smell of the balm they used for the demon burns of anger lingered on her hand. The sound of her heartbeat deafened her ears.

" _We_? Who else…?” Without knowing exactly why, the image of Cullen flashed through her head. The Herald's breathing began to shake. Looking at Cassandra, she asked "Where's Cullen?" The temperature inside the store dropped. Small snowflakes began to crystallize in the environment.

"Didn't you give her the suppressing potion?" Viviene seemed about to lose her composure. Solas frowned.

"I did. She must have regenerated more mana than I calculated.” Dorian muttered an incantation and the atmosphere began to heat up, melting the snowflakes, but they formed again as soon as he melted them. Cassandra called Aliana by name, without getting an answer. A voice began to whisper in the Seeker's ear.

“ _It hurts, I always hurt, but not them. They should not be hurt. Again. I did it again._ ” The Seeker didn’t know where those words came from, but something told her they were from Aliana. " _I hurt. Again. Sorry, I won't do it again._ ” Tears ran down the young woman's cheeks. Cassandra knew what to do. In an outcome that left everyone with her jaw hanging, she hugged the young woman.

"We are fine. It was not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose.” The Seeker repeated these words over and over, rubbing her hand on the girl's back. Little by little, the flakes stopped forming and the environment kept the warm temperature. The young woman's sobs began to subside slowly, replaced by a phrase that she kept repeating.

"I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry." Cassandra petted the girl's head.

"It was not your fault." Aliana looked at her with reddened eyes. Cassandra returned the softest, calmest look ever seen on the Seeker's face.

Alek's words echoed Cassandra's words. _It was not your fault_. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but the pain in her ribs reminded her not to breathe like this. She frowned in pain, but swallowing the new tears that wanted to come out, she managed to calm down completely.

"Thanks Cass." Dorian cleared his throat.

“For now, the important thing is that you must recover my dear. Then you can be instructed in the use of magic.” He said adjusting his mustache. "Don't worry, you’ll have the most handsome instructor you can imagine." Aliana smiled a little smile.

"And who would that person be?" The mage, making a flourish with his hand, leaned down and placed his hand on his chest.

"Dorian, of House Pavus to serve you." And he winked at her. That made Aliana laugh a little, which was not entirely to the liking of her ribs, but it didn't matter.

"Thanks Dorian." Viviene cleared her throat.

“Now you will understand the risks of magic, my dear. This is why the return of the Circle of Magi is required. Magic is dangerous, and the one who forgets gets burnt.”

_*Snap*_

Aliana looked down. The smell of burn ointment still filled her nostrils.

"Now now, this isn’t the time-" Dorian was interrupted by a brittle voice.

"I know magic is dangerous, Madame Viviene." Aliana was now looking intently at the mage. "I never denied that it was." The voice became clearer and clearer. The atmosphere now began to heat up. “But you cannot deny that there are changes to be made. Returning to the same thing will only bring about the same outcome.” Beads of sweat began to accumulate on her forehead. A hand on her shoulder kept the temperature from rising. Aliana breathed. “I am no one to speak about this. Much less at the moment. But you should know my thinking about mages and magic: Mages are persons, and their situation must change.”

There was a slight ringing in her ears. She didn't care, she continued to stare at Viviene. She highly respected the mage, but the way she expressed herself about magic and those who possessed it disliked her, very much. Viviene stared back at her, unamused. A very subtle, practically imperceptible smile was drawn on the mage’s face.

"I see. Well, we better let you rest, my dear. You look terribly pale. We will return to this topic on another moment.” Dorian shook his head and shrugged, saying goodbye to the Herald.

Letting the icy mountain air in, the tent door closed, leaving Aliana, Cassandra and Solas looking at each other. Beneath the Seeker's hand, she could feel the girl begin to tremble.

"Hey, you should lie down." she tried to help her lie down, but she refused. Aliana looked at the seeker.

"The Commander ... is he alright?" Solas and Cassandra looked at each other, both hesitant before the question. The young woman kept asking, her voice was broken. "I hurt the Commander too, right? Was it…too serious?"

Solas shook his head. "The Commander's wound is of the same degree as that of the Seeker. He's fine." Aliana didn’t buy it.

"But…?" Cassandra answered the question.

"The organization of the Inquisition forces have kept him tied to work." Aliana looked at the Seeker. _Oh, I didn't know the Seeker could lie_. The girl's face expressed even more regret, if that was possible.

"I… understand." The girl's gaze locked on her hands, which were clenched into fists so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Solas and Cassandra looked worried.

"Herald-"

"Please ... I would like to be alone for a few moments." They both nodded and withdrew.

Outside the store, Solas looked dissatisfied. Cassandra questioned the elf.

“You said that the suppressor would prevent her from using magic. Haven't they dissolved the Mage Bane a bit too much?”

"Not. She must have regenerated more mana than I expected. The suppressor causes the mana to burn quickly. The amount of mana needed to use a spell is multiplied ten times. For now, there should be no risks, manipulating the temperature of the environment, even if it was unconsciously, has spent what little she had accumulated.”

Cassandra sighed heavily and looked around. The situation was under control, more or less. The few tents they had managed to carry with them were crowded, people taking turns sleeping and being by the fire of the bonfires spread throughout the camp. Solas commented.

“As much as we want to stay until she finishes recovering, we must continue. Most of the wounded are stable, as is she. We must find refuge.”

She nodded. Solas seemed pleased. "I'll go tell the mages and injured then."

"Go." Solas departed, but not before adding. "The Herald may be better physically, but" he looked to where the soldiers gathered at one end of the camp, a golden mane stood out in the center of all the noise "there are some wounds that aren’t within our reach to heal."

"I know." However, as much as she wanted to go speak directly to the Commander, there were matters waiting for her. Some of Leliana's men came to meet her. Cassandra had to report on the state of Aliana and with that start the mobilization of people and resources. Glancing sideways at the soldiers, she spotted the Commander as she headed toward the Nightingale’s tent. _We have things to clarify_.

* * *

Cullen continued to coordinate the troops until night had fallen. Everyone was ready. They would continue on their way up the mountains, eventually they would have to get out of here, the refugees could not be forever in the snow. He sighed deeply, looking around, his eyes lingering on the tent where the Herald rested. The steam from his breath dissipated in the cold of the mountain. _Maker, where shall we go?_

"Thinking about the future, Commander?" The characteristic tone of Dorian's voice sounded behind him. He didn't even bother turning around. He was too tired to debate with the mage.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Tomorrow we will leave at dawn.”

“Oh, but how sweet of you to worry about me. But I’m afraid that the one who finds it more urgent to rest is you. How long have you not seen your sleeping roll?” The mage stepped in front of him, clicking his tongue. "Those dark eyes don't sit well with you."

 _That don’t sit well with me_? "Where do you want to go with this, mage?" Dorian held up his hands in surrender.

"Don't you think you need to rest? He has been through some very long nights. That the Commander of the Inquisition isn’t at one hundred percent of his capacity won’t help at all, right?” The mage moved a little closer, leaning close enough that what he said was only heard by him, his tone had completely changed. "Don't you think _she_ would care? Especially after you didn't show up this morning. You should be with her now.”

Cullen was speechless. He opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again without saying anything. Dorian raised an eyebrow, speaking as if nothing happened. “Now now, this isn’t the time to be nervous. Go." And she pushed the man in the direction of the tent. Cullen continued walking by inertia. He was nervous. Perhaps it was because she was more likely to be mad at him. No, it was a good chance of that, but that wasn’t it. Perhaps because… Cullen looked at his arm, the scene of the incident was repeated before his eyes.

_Too many eyes._ That's what she had said that time, just like every time one of the episodes happened. Rising, but not waking up, eyes open but unfocused, she tried to push away whatever was stalking her in her dream. The sudden movements caused her to start coughing, writhing in pain unable to get air into her lungs. Both Cassandra and Cullen jumped to try to calm her, but with little result. She was struggling, screaming, fighting with everything she had. When she took their arms, the last thing they thought was to feel a hot iron on their skin. With both of them stripped of their armor, the seething touch of her passed directly, burning their clothes and leaving a sharp mark on their arms. Solas didn’t take long to act. Immediately, he took Aliana's head and poured magic onto it. Seconds later, she lay asleep again.

"I thought I was immune to sleeping magic." Cassandra held her left arm, breathing fast from the pain on it. Cullen was in a similar situation, but with a different arm.

"She is. What I did was dispel the nightmare she was having.” Solas checked the burns and healed them a bit, numbing the area. "I'm still running low on mana, sorry, that's all I can do."

Returning to the present, Cullen took a deep breath. _This is not the first time this has happened to you, calm down._ But the feeling continued. The tent door opened, startling the commander a little. The Seeker quickly closed the door and looked the man from head to foot.

"She is awake." Cassandra moved to the side, clearing the way for the door, however, Cullen didn’t move. She raised an eyebrow with a frown.

"Come with me." She went to the nearest campfire, and sat down on the log in front of it. The commander followed, sitting next to her. Without taking her eyes off the campfire, Cassandra began to speak.

"Are you afraid of her, Commander?" Cullen felt as if he had been hit in the stomach. He immediately replied.

"No! It's just-” he sighed. "She is ..." Cassandra turned and stared at her.

"She is _what_? A scared girl? Someone who is alone and needs help? The person who, despite everything that has happened to her, still wants to help?” Cullen flinched, each of those statements were blow after blow, leaving him aching internally. But Cassandra wasn’t finished.

"A _mage_?" Cullen was silent. "You know she has always been a mage, she never denied it." He rested his head on his hands. Cassandra sighed. "You have not seen her on the battlefield or when we travel." Cullen raised his face to the Seeker. "She usually only used her magic to heal anyone in need, often on the verge of collapse." She said frowning at the memory of the latter.

"It sounds like her." Listening to the soldiers and reading the reports gave him a good idea of the extent of her magic. She could also recall the assault on Haven, the people injured in the chantry, the chancellor's fatal injury, and her helping. She had a talent for healing people. "She is like that, right?"

"So she is. And yet here you are. Doubting about the girl who, in the middle of a night terror, had an accident.” She said, her tone rising slightly, retaining the firmness in her statements. Cullen lowered his head, bringing his hands to her.

Cassandra lowered her tone, speaking more softly. "She hasn't changed, Cullen. And I hope your opinion of her doesn't either. She doesn't deserve it.” And she got up, going to the tent that she shared with Leliana. He stood for a moment in front of the fire.

Cassandra's words echoed in her head. _She has not changed_. Cullen rubbed his arm. The scar that would form will accompany the others. _The others._ The origin of the other scars was definitely something he didn't want to remember. This made him realize something. Understanding came to his mind. He wasn’t scared of her. He was scared of his memories. From the Circle Tower of Ferelden. From Kirkwall ... From Haven. The demons that haunted him would never disappear. And he knew it. There would always be fear.

 _But not because of her. I really am an idiot._ The little snow that had accumulated on his shoulders fell when he got up quickly, heading for and entering the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the disappearance. I have gone through a writer's block of epic proportions, added to stress, depression and anxiety, there was not a day when I could sit down to finish this chapter u.u. I hope everyone is well, stay safe :)
> 
> Come say hi! at [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment (I would love to know your opinion), if you found any typo mistake, please inform me, english is not my mother tongue, soooo I have some problems to write this work in english :D
> 
> Come to say Hi! to [My Tumblr](https://corylion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
